Red Dress
by HelainaBlake
Summary: Next in the hXr series. When a young girl walks into the BAU, covered in blood and claiming to be a gift to Reid from her Master, can the team uncover what happened to her in the darkest time of her life. And will they be the same afterwards...
1. Prolouge

**HEY PEOPLE! This is something that I've always wanted to read, and I got sick of waiting, so wrote it myself! ****R&R!**

**Helaina OUT!**

* * *

It was hot out; and the large trench coat covering her body did nothing to help. Passers by occasionally gave the strange girl an equally strange look, but the never spoke to her. She didn't spek to them either. She just walked into the FBI building and straight towards the elevator. An older man, who was slightly tanned with a small beard, quickly jumped in after her. He didn't smile, but his gaze was kind. "What floor?" He asked. She didn't answer, or even seem to notice that he had spoken, she just reached out and pressed the button for her floor.

"Hmm?" The man said, regarding the girl closer than before and raising a curious eyebrow. "You have buisness with the BAU?" She gave him no response. Rossilooked the girl up and down, taking in as much detail as he could. He had recently transfered to the BAU, and already knew most of the new faces; yet he couldn't place hers... Her hair was dark, wavy, and unkempt; covering most most of her face and ending not far below her shoulders. Her skin was tanned, but she still looked pale, as if it had been a long winter. Her body was hidden under trench coat that was obviously several sizes too big for her. She couldn't be any older that seventeen.

The elevator jolted into action, her hair swaying slightly as it started its ascent. Rossi caught a glimpse of a cut lip, and bruising on her eye and along her cheek. "Miss, are you ok?" Rossi uncrossed his arms and stared at her intently. She was visibly shaking, her eyes were unfocused and lost... Something was not right with this girl.

The elevator signaled its arrival and the doors slid open, revealing the hectic office that was the BAU, The girl didn't move for a moment, and Rossi couldn't do anything but stare. "Miss..?"

She took in a quiet, sharp breath before walking out of the metal box and straight towards the bull-pen, with Rossi not far behind her. Reid, Emily and Morgan raised their heads from their paperwork, about to greet him, until they noticed the intense gaze he held on the strange girl who was now in the center of the room. They exchanged glances, unsure of what to do; until Morgan stood up and moved towards her. "Hey there," He said softly. "can I help you with something? Are you here to see someone?"

Her eyes moved for the first time, locking with the agents, and he was completely taken aback when he saw the void in them. She was so young and innocent, yet she looked so... Empty. It made Morgan's heart ache. "Spencer?" She whispered. "Spencer Reid?"

Hotch, JJ and Garcia had strolled into the bull-pen by then, noticing new girl and the air of mystery about her; watching with curiosity as Reid stood and walked over to her. "Hi, do I know you?" She didn't answer. "What can I do for you?" She still didn't move, just looked at him deeply and smiled weakly. "He described you perfectly..." She said. Reid frowned, and was about to question further, but fell silent when she closed the space between them and kissed him sweetly.

Hotch felt the rage inside of him boil over. "What the hell if going on?" He snapped.

The girl jumped back, small whimpers changing quickly into silent sobs; her body shaking uncontrollably and tears streaming down her cheeks. Now, their boss was scary even at the best of the times, but the team had never seen somebody react so violently; it made them feel uneasy for the girl. She was genuinely _petrified _of the man! "I was supposed... to come to you..." She said in between tears. "He thought I was ready..."

"Sweetie..?" Morgan said, taking a slow step towards her. "What do you-?"

Everyone froze. Their hearts momentarily skipped a beat and their breaths hitched as she dropped the coat.

She was wearing a white summer dress, apart from the fact it was more red than white; stained by her own blood. There were rips and slashes all along the garment, and the team could now clearly see bruises, burns and welts along her arms, legs and what was showing on her chest. The team's reaction was a mix of horror and shock, but the girl only noticed the look in Spencer's eyes. "You- you don't want me..." Her head twitched slightly before she turned to leave. "I'm sorry..." She whispered.

Reid couldn't move, and he couldn't tear his eyes off of the strange girl either. He only snapped out of his trance when Morgan rushed after her. "Wait!" He said, reaching out and grabbing her upper arm. She yelped and jolted away from him, falling to the ground in one swift movement. She was looking up at Morgan with scared eyes, scrambling away from him and pushing herself into a corner, pulling her legs up to her chest and hugging them tightly. "Please don't. Please don't." She was chanting.

Morgan looked back at his team, who were closer than before, and asked for help with nothing bet his eyes. Emily nodded and moved to crouch a couple of feet away from her. "Hey there," She said softly. "My name's Emily, what's yours?"

She ceased her chanting and looked up at the gentle woman. "What?"

Emily felt a jolt of achievement what she responded to her wuestion. "What's your name?" No response. "What does everyone call you?"

The girl glanced around at the others. "Master calls me 'Pet'." The men's jaws clenched while the women looked heartbroken. Why they felt so protective over this girl was unclear to them, but you can't control how feel about someone. Perhaps it was because she looked so young, and sounded so broken... "Is there something else we can call you?" Emily asked again.

She thought about this for a moment. "Emmy." She eventualy said, looking very unsure of herself.

"'Emmy'?" Prentiss repeated. "Is that you're name?"

Emmy shook her head, the smallest of smiles playing on her lips. "'Emmy the Great'... She was on the radio when I was driven here. 'The Easter Parade'... She has a beautiful voice; have you ever heard her sing?"

Emily returned the smile. "No, I haven't, but I'll make sure I look her up. Did you drove here?"

Emmy averted her eyes and rose to her feet, immeadiately falling back to her knees. "Ah!" She gasped. "My legs, I- I need to get back. I need to..."

"'Go'? Go where?"

"To Master! He said I was a gift, and I should return if he didn't want me..."

"If who didn't want you?"

"Spencer." She sobbed, all eyes now on the boy genius. "I'm not fixed yet... I need to be fixed." Emmy tried to stand again but failed, groaning in frustration and resting her head against the wall, closing her suddenly heavy eyelids. "I can't move my legs."

"Emily!" Garcia gasped. "Her dress, she's still-!"

A clean part on her dress that covered her stomach was slowly being stained by an open cut underneath it. "Okay Emmy, I need you to listen to me; are you listening?" Emmy made a weak noise, telling them that she was. "Morgan here is going to carry you somewhere safe, where we're going to check the bleeding. He's not going to hurt you, ok? We'll all come, you won't be alone."

Emmy raised her head by the smallest of fractions. "Spencer?"

"Yeah," Emily soothed. "yeah, he'll come as well. Are you ready? We're going to move you now." Morgan moved over to them and lifted the weak girl into his arms. She snuggled closer to him and and sighed into the crook of his neck, feeling warm for the first time in a while.

"She's out cold." Morgan said, facing the others. "Now what?"

"Rossi, you walked in with her earlier, any ideas?"

Th team looked at him expectantly but he only shrugged. "We got in the elevator together; I noticed her bacause of her glazed eyes and wild hair. Who ever had the girl wasn't looking after her..."

"Speaking of looking after her," Garcia interrupted. "can you guys please check the bleeding!"

They all motioned towards the briefing room, laying her down on the table in the center of it. "We nned to get her dress off and stop the bleeding." Reid said, blushing fiercely. Emily nudged him out of the way and asked for Morgan's help lifting the girls top half so she could undo the back of her dress. It was much like a corset, and took Prentiss a considerable amount of time loosening it enough to slide up off of her. "Oh, God..." She said when she saw what was hidden underneath. If they thought her arms and legs were a mess then this was something only a monster could inflict.

There were so may cuts and bruises, most of them were infected by the look of it, and the one just below her belly button was bleeding freely. She wasn't wearing any underwear, but Emily made sure to cover her lower half. And as beautiful as she was (and GOD was she beautiful!), the men felt nothing but at a loss when looking at her. How could somebody do something like this to one so young?

"Right." Reid said, snapping back into action. "I'm going to put preasure on the wound, but I need someone to call an ambulance!"

Garcia rushed out of the room to make the call, Rossi quickly whispering something in her ear before she left and then he took a step forwards. "She going to be ok, isn't she?"

Reid looked up at him helplessly. "I- I don't know! The infections look bad, I don't know how much blood she's already lost! She could be fine, but she may..." He looked away, but Rossi knew what he was trying to say.

"God dammit!" Morgan snapped, hitting the wall. "What the hell is going on? Where did she come from? How does she know Reid?"

"I've never met her before in my life!" Reid said defensively, locking eyes with Hotch. "She said that she was told to come to me, that somebody had 'described me perfectly'. Then she freaked out and kept crying that 'I didn't want her' and how she needed to go back to her Master."

Hotch gave his lover a reasuring look, Garcia rushing into the room not a second later. "Ok guys, the ambulance is on it's way and I did what you asked Rossi."

"What?" Hotch frowned. "What did you do?"

"I checked the missing persons records over the last five years and sent pictures of her, from the security footage, to other police departments. So far: nada! Either she hasn't been reported missing or she's been missing longer than five years..."

They all turned to the unconscious girl. "Ok, Garcia, stay here and keep looking. The rest of us will go with her to the hospital."

JJ looked relieved. "We're going to help her?"

Hotch nodded. "She came to our building, claiming to know one of our agents; this case is all ours." They were all thankful about that; they didn't know how they would've taken it if told the case wasn't theirs. "There's nothing we can do at the moment; only one question matters."

Emily frowned. "And what's that?"

"Who is she?"

* * *

:D Should I continue? I really don't know... Tell me what you think!

HOPE YOU ENJOYED!


	2. Baby Doll

**Hey! Hope you enjoy this! Just a bit of a warning for SAD TIMES AHEAD! :S**

**Helaina OUT!**

* * *

_Baby_

_Black, black, black is all you see_

_Don't you want to be free?_

Emmy wanted the noise to stop... She wanted the people to stop shining bright lights in her eyes and asking her if she could hear them... She wanted the room she was in to stop moving all the time... But she didn't want him to let go. He had been sitting right next to her since they got into the bright van, never looking away or letting go of her hand. "It's ok sweetheart," He would whisper. "Everything's going to be ok. These people are going to take good care of you."

Who were 'these people'? And why was _he _comforting her? Emmy couldn't tear her eyes away from the strange man.; and she didn't really want to. She could only squeeze his hand and attempt at a reassuring smile. "What's your name?"

"Rossi." He said. "David Rossi, we got in the elevator together, remember?"

"It's ok David..." Emmy soothed. She was no longer in that strange van, there weren't people bustling around her, shining lights and pressing buttons. She was back in the dark, alone, cold, hungry... David was the newest addition. She was going to make sure he stayed alive longer than the rest; she wouldn't let Master hurt him! He was kind... "You don't need to be afraid." She said quietly, her eyes fluttering shut.

"I need some help!" Rossi said to the paramedics. "I think she's hallucinating."

They looked her over again, checking her blood pleasure, temperature and pulse. "She has a fever, hallucinating isn't uncommon. We can't give her anything for it right now, we don't know how bad she is and we won't till we get her to the hospital. Just keep talking to her, try and keep her awake."

Agent Rossi turned back to Emmy, moving a lock of her brown hair from her face. "Sweetheart, can you hear me?" She nodded. "Can you keep talking to me, honey? Try and stay awake?"

"No no no..." She hushed. "You need your sleep. Time to rest... Time to heal..." She opened her eyes and tried smiling again, reaching out a hand and placing it on David's cheek. "We won't get to eat much, but I'll give you some of mine; I don't need that much anymore, but you will." She flinched when they turned a sharp corner, but was desperately trying to stay awake. She _needed _to tell him before Master came! "David, are you listening?"

"Yes, Emmy, I'm listening." He said, placing his palm over the one that was on his cheek.

"Good, 'cos this is important." She coughed violently, sucking in a breath and locking eyes with the older agent. "Master's going to be here soon..." Rossi tensed when he saw the fear in her eyes. "And I need you... to everything he says, no matter what it is... It'll only be worse... if you fight back."

"It's ok Emmy, its ok. You need to save you breath-"

"No!" She interrupted. "No, you need to hear this! You need to let me take your place, ok? Don't try and stop me from taking your place!" She coughed again, but this time blood came up and onto her rosy lips. David reached into his pocket for a tissue and wiped it away. "Promise me, David. Promise me."

Rossi took both of her hands. "Emmy, I don't need to promise! You're safe now; he can't hurt you anymore. You've escaped him, and now we're going to look after you."

Emmy closed her eyes and laughed humourlessly. "There's no escaping Master... He'll always finds me... Always..."

"Emmy!" She was starting to drift into sleep, and he was trying his best to stop her. "Emmy wake up! You need to wake up!"

But she couldn't hear him anymore... She couldn't feel or see... She could only sleep.

"Always... Always..."

_Baby_

_Red, red fire is what you breath_

_Don't you want to be clean?_

The team sat anxiously in the waiting room, none of them allowed to stay with her since none of them were family. And the moment they all came into the hospital to meet Rossi, who was the only one who they allowed to accompany her, they made sure to get every ounce of detail out of him.

"Did she say anything that could help us with the investigation?" Hotch asked.

Rossi shook his head. "She was hallucinating most of the journey. She didn't fully understand what was going on."

Morgan frowned. "Well what _did _she think was going on?"

"She was explaining things to me, saying how everything was going to be hard at first but I would get used to it; like she had."

"What, like... she thought whoever took her had taken you?"

"Yeah," Rossi said. "Yeah, exactly like that. She-"

Hotch gave him a look. "What is it, Dave?"

"She thought she was protecting me... She kept telling me how I should let her take my place, how she was going to give me some of her food."

Garcia wiped a tear away. "Oh my God..." The team looked at her questioningly. "She's such a pure soul! How could anyone ever hurt her?" She rested her head on Morgan's shoulder and cried silently. He wrapped a caring arm around her, and attempted to sooth her. "We'd better find out whoever did this to her..."

"Emmy- Umm..." A confused doctor walked into the room, looking at his papers for a surname, even though he would find one.

"That's us." Reid said, walking over to him. "What can you tell us about her condition?"

He looked around nervously at the FBI agents. "Can I just ask you one thing?" They nodded. "Where the hell has he been?"

They all blinked. "What do you mean?"

"Never, in all my years of doing this job, have I ever seen so much... pain inflicted on one person. It's inhuman!"

"Doctor," Hotch interrupted. "Please."

He cleared his throat and looked at his notes again. "She had several broken bones, most of which have healed now but are still weak. One of her ribs were broken, puncturing her lung; thankfully it wasn't too deep, so it shouldn't cause any permanent damage. She has... and unknown number of laceration across her body; some have turned to scars, some _will _turn into scars, and the rest should heal. Some of them were infected, but should heal normally with antibiotics." He shifted his weight onto the other foot. "We've had to do a rape kit, and can tell you that she _was _raped recently... there are also signs that she's had several abortions."

Emily seriously thought she was going to throw up then and there. "Do you know if she's pregnant now?"

"We're still waiting for the test results to come back, but it shouldn't be long. And she just got out of surgery, so you can all go see her if you wish."

"Thank you doctor." Hotch said as he was leaving.

They stood on their own for a while, not quite knowing how to proceed. "Ok," Rossi said, taking the lead. "There's nothing we can do until Emmy wakes up; but there's no point in us all being here."

Hotch agreed. "Plus we need to inform Strauss of our current situation; and seeing as whoever took Emmy was also taking others, I don't see any problems in us taking this case. Rossi, Reid and Morgan, you can stay here and wait for her to wake up again."

"Wait," Reid interrupted. "Why us three?"

"Because she felt safe around Morgan, she trusted Dave, and she said she was a gift for you..." Reid turned visibly pale. "We'll be in contact soon, and make sure you never leave her on her own."

The others left silently, Garcia hugging them all tightly and instructing them to take care of her. "We will baby girl." Morgan said, kissing the top of her head. "Why don't you get some stuff to brighten her dull hospital room, yeah?"

Garcia smiled blankly and left, coming up with a list as she was walking down the corridors.

"Ok." Rossi said. "Are you guys ready..?" Morgan nodded, Reid didn't say a word. "Ok, let's go keep an eye on sleeping beauty."

_Honey, the shape you're in_

_Is worth every dime you spent_

_Baby Doll_

* * *

**:D Still tell me if you think I should continue! Cos I don't know ! Oh, and the lyrics are to Baby Doll, by Cat Power. Check her out!**


	3. You Love Me

**Hey people! Hope you're enjoying the story so far, I know I'm loving writing it! Tell me what you think about the whole thing and don't forget to go on my page and look at my other stories!**

**Helaina OUT!**

* * *

_I moved around from town to town_

_Lots of people around, but still so lonely._

_Friendships would grow, then I'd hit the road_

_Making up excuses for why i had to leave_

Blood... Emmy felt it everywhere; streaked through her hair, seeping from her cuts, sticking to the inside of her legs... The thick liquid was mixed in with the dirt on the ground, smearing against her face and skin, infecting her already sore wounds. The cellar was damp, cold, and filthy; and the mattress she was on was exactly the same. She couldn't remember how long she'd been down here... it could have been years. She remembered... leaving the cellar at one point; but where did she go?

Emmy lowered her and saw the blood pooling around her waist. "No..." She muttered, clawing at the inside of her thighs trying desperately to get herself as clean as she could. "OW!" She felt a sharp pain when her arm tensed, and looking down she could see a needle protruding from the inside of her elbow. She sat up as best she could and pulled it out with one swift movement, hissing at the pain that followed.

"You shouldn't do that..."

A deep voice came from her right, but she couldn't see anything! Her vision was clouded, and foreign noises suddenly filled the room. "No!" She gasped, slipping from the mattress and onto the floor, pushing herself as far into the corner as she could manage. "No don't!"

"Get back into bed!" Someone said, moving closer towards her. "You need to get back into bed." Emmy felt a hand grip her upper arm and attempt to pull her, so she flailed wildly, hitting at anything and everything she could reach. The person closest to her yelped in surprise and jumped back, making sure to keep a good distance away. "Girl, you need to calm down; we're here to help you!"

"No..." Emmy whispered, still holding her arms out in front of her. "No, I can't leave- I can't leave. Master... he'll find me; he always finds me! You need to go, before he comes back. Please... leave!"

"'Leave'?" One of them repeated. "Where do you think you are?"

Emmy blinked groggily, trying her very best to look around the suddenly bright room. "You..." She muttered. Emmy remembered him... His name was... Morgan. Emily said she could trust him; but could she trust Emily? "NO!" She yelled when he tried to come closer.

"Emmy, Emmy it's ok! You don't need to be afraid of us!"

She looked around the room for the other voice. "Spencer..?" She said, relaxing slightly.

Spencer nodded and took one step towards her. "Yeah, it's me; and we need to get you back into bed."

Emmy tensed again, her eyes darting everywhere. "Where- where am I?"

Another step, he passed Morgan. "You're in a hospital, we took you here earlier today; don't you remember?" She shook her head. He took another step. "Well you're hurt, really bad; do you remember how that happened?" She nodded. "How?"

Emmy lowered her head and moved her hands randomly around her body without actually touching it. "Every- every time I disobeyed, Master made sure I would remember how much it would hurt. I _hurt him _when I disobeyed, he made sure I knew how much it hurt!"

Reid paled. "He tortured you?"

"NO!" She snapped. "No, he was _helping _me; the others were worse..."

"Others?" Morgan asked. "What others?"

Emmy twitched, pulling her legs tighter to her chest. "I don't want to talk about this anymore... I- I need to go back to Master now." She tried to stand but just couldn't; all she could do was cry and try to hide her tears. "He's going to be so mad..."

Spencer moved towards her again, now only a couple of feet away; worried that she could stress herself too much and hyperventilate. He needed to get her calm! "Hey, Emmy? You're Master sent you to me, right?" She peeked over her arms and nodded. "Why did he do that?"

"He said I was good." She smiled. "He said I was ready."

"Ready for what?"

"For you." She said quietly, so only he could hear her; and she didn't complain when he scuttled closer to her. "He made sure I was ready... He told me I was yours now; It's the only reason I'm here." She looked away from him and begun to cry. Spencer hated seeing her like that. "He said the only reason I'm alive is to be yours, and if you don't want me..!" She couldn't finish that sentence...

"Hey..." Spencer closed the distance between them without thinking twice about it, sitting next to her and lifting her frail form onto his lap. Emmy buried her face into his chest, wrapping her arms around his waist and he draped his over her shoulders. Reid held her close, not wanting to let this poor girl out of his sight. _"Nothing _is going to happen to you. I promise."

"You don't know that!" She wailed, clutching him even tighter. "Master will know! He'll know you don't want me; then he'll come and-"

"NO!" Spencer said sharply. "No, he is _not _going to hurt you ever again. I'm going to look after you, Ok?"

Morgan gave him a look."Reid, man-"

"Don't Morgan. I _will _look after her, I mean, who else has she got? We don't know who her parents are, and there's no one else who can do it; and since we're working on the case she'll be spending most of her time us anyway."

Morgan still didn't like the idea of Reid taking care of a teenage girl, but he smiled anyway. "Look, you won't be on your own with this. We'll all help look after Emmy."

"That's right." Rossi said, walking into the room for the first time. "None of us are going to let you get hurt again. You're safe with us."

Emmy had been watching them curiously with her large doe eyes, and they were getting wider with each word. "Really..?"

Reid looked at her warmly. "Yeah really. The whole team is going to be here for you."

She looked at them all again, her face brightening in a way they'd never seen before. "Thank you- AH!" She clutched the side of her chest, doubling over in pain. "AGH, IT HURTS!"

Reid lifted Emmy into his arms and carried her to the bed. "WE NEED A DOCTOR IN HERE!" He yelled.

A doctor and a nurse instantly appeared in the room, checking the girl over and shouting orders. The nurse left the room for a short time before returning with a needle in he hand. Emmy jolted away from the nurse when she trued to come close. "NO! No no no... No needles! Spencer PLEASE!"

Spencer was by her side in an instant, running his hand over the top of his head and hushing her. "Emmy it's alright! It's going to help with the pain, you need to trust me. Do you trust me?"

She looked at him with teary eyes, shutting them and nodding quickly. The injection was over quickly, so was the examination; the drugs didn't take long to kick in. "Spence... Don't go."

"I'm not going anywhere." He said. "I'll be here when you wake up. Just rest now. Just rest...

_Always been too scared and unprepared_

_to let anybody get too close to me._

_But when I met you right away I knew_

_you would never ever ever hurt me._

_"How is she doing?" _Hotch asked over the phone.

Morgan paused for a moment, walking across the halways and peeking into the small hospital room. He grinned at the sight he found inside. "Aw Hotch, you have to see it to believe it! Pretty boy's taking a little nap in the chair right next to Emmy's bed, and he's still holding her hand. If only I had a camera!" Rossi frowned, quickly looked into the room, and chuckled.

_"'Still holding her hand'? What else have I missed?"_

"Well the girl woke up at one point, moaning and crying from a dream. She pulled her IV out and fell from her bed, then pushed herself as far away from us as she could manage right into a corner. She fought back when I tried to get her back into her bed. And I'm sure Rossi would've given it a go, but he was... otherwise occupied talking to one of the nurses." Rossi shot him a threatening look. "But can you blame him!" Morgan said quickly, not wanting to ignite the elder's wrath. "I mean these nurses are just so-!"

_"Morgan," _Hotch interrupted. "Stay on point."

"Right, sorry... Anyway, when Reid got close to her she didn't even bat an eyelid. He even managed to get a little more information out of her. Apparently her _Master _has her convinced she exists just to belong to Spencer; she _genuinely _believes if Reid doesn't want her then she doesn't have a reason to exist."

_"That could be troublesome... Do you think there's any chance she would try to commit suicide?"_

Morgan shrugged. "I don't know; I don't think so... She calmed right down when Reid said he'd take care of her-"

_"He said what?"_

"Hey, chill man! He has a point; I mean who else is going to look after her? No family, no friends... Hotch, we may not be a lot, but we're all she has. Besides... Reid's the only one she trusts, I think he's the best person capable of getting her to open up."

Hotch thought about that for a moment. _"Ok, when she's able to leave the hospital, if we haven't found any relatives, Reid will take care of her. Did you manage to find anything else out?"_

"Yeah, she has an extreme fear of needles; do think she was drugged?"

_"There's a chance... Get the Doctors to test her blood for any drugs and report back to me when you get the results."_

"Sure thing Boss." Morgan flipped his phone shut, looking back into the room and laughing again. "Garcia would LOVE that!"

Rossi reached into his pocket and took out his phone. "Here, this one can take pictures. Do you know how to use it? Cos I have NO idea."

Morgan grinned as he took the phone. "I can take it, I can send it... Garcia will LOVE this!"

* * *

Reid slowly woke up, completely alone in the room besides from Emmy. She looked so peacefull...

He leaned towards her, his lips only inches from her ear, and squeezed her hand. "Emmy? I know you can't hear me, but I don't think that matters... I just want you to know I am going to _find _this man. I'm going to find him and he's going to go away for a very long time. You won't need to be afraid of him for much longer, you don't need to be afraid of him now. I'm going to look after you, I promise. I'm never going to let him hurt you ever again."

_And the road's still long but you come along_

_and you hold my hand and you understand..._

Emmy heard a gentle voice. It was _so _close to her, she could feel the persons soft breath tickle her ear. She tilted her head slightly, taking Spencer by surprise. "Spencer... You're going to look after me?"

"Yes." Spencer said quickly, moving his chair closer. "Yes, I'm going to keep you safe. I promise."

Emmy placed her free hand over his. She was still groggy from the drugs, so she leant he head back against the pillow. "Oh Spencer... You're not going to be on your own anymore; I'm going to look after you too."

Spencer blinked. This girl... This _amazing _girl was lying in the hospital with infected cuts and broken bones, telling _him_ that she was going to be the one doing the caring. Spencer was warming to her more and more each time they talked. "That sounds good to me." He said. "We'll look after each other, yeah?"

Emmy yawned, and made the smallest of happy sounds. "Yeah... I'd like that..."

Spencer watched the girl drift back to sleep, and didn't move for a little while after.

Emmy really was something else...

_When I look at you I can't believe it's true_

_you're all I ever dreamed of and you love me_

_and you love me _

_and you love me..._

_

* * *

_

**The REVIEW button is asking for a little bit of luuurve ;) Who are you to deny?**

**And the song used today waaaas... You Love Me, By Kimya Dawson! Look her up!**


	4. The Child Is Gone

**Hey people! Hope you're enjoying to so far, if so tell me how much! I'd LOVE to hear from you :D **

**Helaina OUT!**

* * *

_Darling, give me your absence tonight _  
_Take the shade from the canvas and leave me the white _  
_Let me sink in the silence that echoes inside _  
_And don't bother leaving the light on _

There's nothing more we can do for her here." The doctor was looking through Emmy's medical file for the fifth time, due to the persistence of the three agents. "I'm sorry, but medically we're doing everything we can do for her. The infections are healing nicely, her lungs and ribcage should be better in a few weeks, but she can leave the hospital in a couple of days. Will her family be able to claim her by them?"

Rossi shook his head sadly. "We've been searching for them, but as of yet we haven't found them. Until we do our agents will take turns caring for her."

The doctor frowned. "Isn't that slightly unorthodox?"

"Yes, it is." Rossi said. "But seeing as she isn't a minor, social services can't take her in; so we're doing that instead. It's only temporary."

The doctor didn't like the sound of that at all, but it wasn't his place to say otherwise. "Ok, we'll keep her here for observation for three more days, then she can leave with..."

"Me." Reid smiled. "I'll be looking after her for the first week. We... haven't planned much after that; but we'll figure something out."

The all thanked the doctor, beofre deciding to break for coffee. "Those dreams she's been having are starting to get to me..." Morgan said solomly. "I mean what makes a girl scream like that? I've _seen _people have some bad-ass nightmares before, but this... this is something else..."

Reid looked at his friend, knowing that he was talking about him. Well he was right, Reid did have some pretty bad nightmares; he still does occasionally. They haven't been as bad since he and Aaron started sharing a bed... Reid smiled. He always slept better in his lover's arms, better than he had in a very long time. "I'm sure they'll pass in time." He eventually said, trying to force his mind away from Aaron before the other profilers realized something was up. "And even if they don't it doesn't really matter, what matters is that she develops while she's awake. And she seems to be doing that every time she's awake."

They had reached the coffee and Rossi was filling it with his change. "He's right." Rossi said, pressing one of the many buttons and watching steaming hot coffee shoot from the small opening and into his cup. "She doesn't mind us three being so close to her anymore; sure she tenses when we do go near her, but that's completely understandable. I think Reid being around definitely soothes her.

"Yeah." Morgan agreed, taking his place in front of the machine. "What ever that sonofabitch did to her, he definitely helped _us _by telling her about you. Howw do you think he got her to think of you like that anyway?" Reid shook his head, twitching at the sight of Morgan taking his time choosing what he was going to have. There were only four choices! What the hell was taking him so long?

"He may have shown pictures of you to her," Rossi said. "told stories, among other things. You, Spencer, may be the reason she held onto life for so long; something to wait for when she finally gets out."

"But why me?" Spencer asks. "And if he kept her for so long, and abused her so much, then why would he just let her go like that?"

They thought about that for a moment. "Maybe it isn't about her... Maybe it's all about you, Reid. Maybe he thought he was giving her to you as a give, an offering perhaps..? She did say over and over how she belongs to you, how her Master told her her life is nothing if you don't want her..."

"That going to be the hardest thing to change..." Reid said, FINALLY taking Morgan's place. "Sure, she's calm when I'm around, but I can't be around ALL the time. And yeah, she trusts you guys too; but she's... uh, _attached _to me. Even if we could find someone to take her in, she wouldn't cope! We don't know how long it'll take to integrate he back into society..."

"Wait..." Morgan said. "Does that mean pretty boy here is gunna be stuck with a teenage girl for the duration of the case? What happened to taking turns?"

Rossi shook his head. "I seriously don't think thats going to work... Perhaps over time one of us can look after her, but for now she's going to have to stay with Spencer. Or at least until she's a little more aware of the world."

They were walking down the corridor when Morgan swung his arm around Spencer's shoulders. "Well well, looks like you're going to have a little house guest for a while!" He laughed at Spencer's expression. "Aw c'mon man, you gotta admit she's pretty sweet; I seriously doubt she's gunna give you any trouble! Actually she might be good for-"

"AAGHH!" The nurse's scream echoed from through hallway, coming from Emmy's room. The FBI agents dropped their coffee, reached for their guns and stormed the room.

_Cause I suddenly feel like a different person _  
_From the roots of my soul come a gentle coercion _  
_And I ran my hand o'er a strange inversion _  
_A vacancy that just did not belong _  
_The child is gone_

Emmy opened her eyes, looking around and finding... no one. Spencer had left the room... Morgan and David had gone with him. Would they come back? Of course they would! Spencer promised to take care of her... She groaned in pain as she rolled her head to the side to stare at the door, knowing that soon enough Spencer would be walking through it. She smiled. Maybe Master didn't Spencer reject her the first time, maybe he was going to leave her with him. Just like he promised!

Emmy saw the door slowly open, her heart started to race when she saw it was one of the men in the white coats. They were always sticking needles inside of her, pressing buttons and taking Spencer, Morgan and David away from her to talk. It was safe to say she didn't like them very much. This one however seemed, different... familiar even.

"Pet..."

Emmy's eyes widened at the sound of her Master's voice, she wanted desperately to run but she knew better than to try. "M- Master..." She lowered her eyes. "I- I'm sorry! I tried to come back to you... But Spencer-! He said he wanted me! He said he would take care of-" She yelped in pain when he slapped her harshly across the face, leaning over her and gripping her hair.

"Did I not care for you? For all those years? Who was the one who fed you, bathed you, gave you company?"

"Y-You..." She whimpered. "You did Master..."

"That's right..." He whispered, leaning in close. "And I know when you're lying to me Pet, I know he didn't want you at first..." He slapped her again, this time drawing blood. "You were always so useless! You failed, you worthless whore!" He hit her this time. Then again and again, harder and harder. She wanted so desperately to cry out, for Spencer to come and save her; but if she did that, then Master would hurt him too! And she could never let that happen!

When the beating had subsided, he climbed onto the bed and loomed over her; quickly ripping some of the bed sheets and trying her wrists down next to her. "You weren't ready..." He said, tightening the bonds. "Your training wasn't enough..." He pulled out a pen knife from his pocket and flicked it open, moving it so that it caught the light. "I guess I'll just have to give you some extra tutoring..."

Master grabbed the bottom of Emmy's hospital gown, cutting it completely open at the front. She wasn't wearing any underwear, so that gave him extra time to 'teach'. The knife first travelled from her next to her chest, and he had to gag her with some more cloth to stop her from screaming for the entire building to hear. He then cut lightly into her chest, arms and legs, working as fast as he could. "What do you say Emmy?" He whispered, fingering her cuts and spreading the blood across her skin. He realized she was still gaged, so he pulled it out and asked her again. "What. Do. You. Say?"

"THANK YOU!" She cried out. "THANK YOU THANK YOU!"

Master smiled, then kissed her roughly on the lips and shoved the gag back into place. "Good girl." He unbuckled the front of his pants and pulled them down, knowing that he didn't have as much time as he would like. "You'll thank me for this as well..."

Emmy couldn't fight back as he cut her, she couldn't scream when he hit her, and she couldn't cry when he raped her.

She couldn't even die when she wanted to.

He controlled her. All of her. When he told her to eat, she would eat. When he told her to fetch his belt, she would fetch it. When he told her to lie on the bed... She would lie on the bed...

Emmy looked away from her Master, felt her body go numb, and retreated from reality.

Dying would have to wait.

_Honey help me out of this mess _  
_I'm a stranger to myself _  
_But don't reach for me, I'm too far away _  
_I don't wanna talk 'cause there's nothing left to say_

Reid, Morgan and Rossi couldn't move from the doorway, they couldn't put down their guns, and they couldn't call for help.

Emmy was staring blankly into the distance, naked and covered in cuts and blood. "Holy shit..." Morgan said, the first to put his gun away and move to Emmy's side. "WE NEED A DOCTOR IN HERE! Emmy, baby, can you hear me. Look at me girl, just look at me."

A doctor rushed into the room, pushing the two zombified agents out of the way and snapping them back into reality. "What the hell happened?" He asked.

The agents looked at the nurse who had screamed expectantly, and she was shaking, looking at them with wide eyes. "I came in to check on her. She- she was like this. I was only gone for ten minuets!"

"So were we." Rossi said. "She was only alone for ten minuets..."

"Well she obviously wasn't _alone_!" The doctor said, cleaning her up and examining her wounds. "She's been cut in several places, none of them are deep enough to cause any more damage..." He paused. "She's been raped again... That's it, I need everybody out! right now!"

The three agents left the room, watching nurses and doctors enter and leave them room with grim expressions.

"Ten minuets..." Reid said. "He did that to her in less than ten minuets... We should never of left the room."

Morgan turned to him. "Reid, man, you can't let this get to you. From now on someone will ALWAYS be with her. Trust me, none of us are letting her out of our sight again."

Reid yawned. "I know... But still-"

"Nah ah!" Morgan interupted, noticing the kid's yawn. "When was the last time you got some sleep?"

Spencer thought about that. "I... can't remember."

"Yeah? Well I can't remember either. And I've been with Rossi all the time i haven't been sleeping, so I'm pretty sure he can't remember either! We all need to get some sleep."

Reid frowned. "But you just said-"

"I know!" Morgan said, reaching for his cell phone. "That's why I'm calling in Hotch. He can work and keep an eye on her while we catch some well needed winks."

Reid couldn't argue at that, but that didn't mean he wanted to leave Emmy either... Well, at least it was Hotch. He knew he would guard her with his life.

_Darling, give me your absence tonight_  
_Take all of your sympathy and leave it outside_  
_Cause there's no kind of loving that can make this all right_  
_I'm trying to find a place I belong_

"Has she moved since the attack?"

Hotch, Reid, Rossi and Morgan were all in Emmy's room, making sure they weren't close enough to scare her.

"No." Morgan said sadly. "She's just been staring off like that ever since we found her. She didn't even flinch when the doctors touched her... Dammit, that A-hole is gunna be sorry he ever touched her!"

"Don't..." A gentle voice whispered, barely audible. Emmy still hadn't moved, but she had definitely spoken. "Don't..." She said again. "Don't be angry... Angry makes you hurt. Don't hurt, Morgan... I don't want you to hurt..."

Morgan walked next to her and took her hand, noticing that she didn't flinch or move away. "Ssh..." He soothed. "It's alright, I won't get mad. You just rest Ok? We're going away just for a little while, but we'll be back! Hotch here is going to look after you, is that Ok?" Emmy looked over at Hotch, her grip on Morgan tightening. "Emmy, what's wrong?"

"I- I don't..."

Spencer moved to the other side of her. "It's Ok Emmy, you can trust him."

Emmy looked into Specner's eyes, not hesitating to beleive him. "Ok." She whispered, letting go of Morgan's hand. "I'll sleep now."

They all wished her good night and left the room, spencer being the last one. "I'll see you soon Emmy, good night." Then he turned to his lover, double checking that Emmy's eyes were closed, and kissing him quickly on the lips. "All nightmares can be cured the same." He whispered into his ear.

Aaron watched Spencer leave the room with those obscure words. He shook his head and sat down wit his paperwork.

"You love him don't you?"

Hotch's head shot up. Emmy's eyes were still closed. "What?"

She opened them and looked right at him with warm eyes. "You both love each other. Am I wrong?"

Hotch opened his mouth to say something. Then closed it. Then opened it again. "How do you-?"

"When I kissed him... You were mad..." She obviously didn't like like that memory. "He speaks different when you're around. He loves you."

Hotch stared at the girl, baffled at how she had noticed what trained FBI profilers missed. "Yes." He said. "We do love one another. But... You can't tell anyone."

"It's a secret?" She asked with big confused eyes.

"Yes. It needs to be, because of our work. Can you keep that secret for me and Spencer?"

She nodded. "I can. But it's sad... You shouldn't hide love."

Hotch smiled at her innocence. "I know what you mean, but we don't have a choice. We would like nothing more that to be open about our relationship; but our jobs stop us from soing that."

"You job says you can't love one another?"

"Yes. And so does society."

She sighed. "That's even sadder... You can't help who you fall in love with; it's not something you can control."

Hotch looked at the young girl curiously. She had just been beaten, but and raped; but she was talking to him as if it had never happened. She was more worried about them s=then she was about herself. "Morgan's right you know." She looked up at him. "You need your sleep."

Emmy nodded at Hotch, closing her eyes again. "'Hotch'..." She said thoughtfully. "It's a strange name..."

He chuckled. "My name's Aaron. Hotchner is my last name."

"'Aaron'" She repeated, happier with that. "I like that name... Goodnight Aaron."

"Goodnight Emmy."

* * *

"NO!" Emmy screamed, thrashing and kicking with her eyes still sealed shut. "NO NO NO! SPENCER!"

Hotch was by her side in an instant, momentarily forgetting his paperwork. "Emmy! Emmy, wake up!"

"NO!" She said again. "PLEASE PLEASE DON'T"

Hotch shook her firmly. "Emmy you need to open your eyes!" She did, panicking for a moment before recognizing that it was Hotch.

"Aaron..." She said, tears falling down her cheeks. "I was back there... He had Spencer... He- He was-."

"Ssh..." Hotch said, finally realizing what Spencer had told him earlier. '_All nightmares can be cured the same_'. Hotch gently moved Emmy over and laid down next to her in the bed; and before he could ask if she was Ok with this, she had her arm wrapped around his waist and was crying herself silently to sleep. "Ssh, it's Ok. You're safe now. You're not going anywhere. We're all going to take care of you."

Emmy sniffed and looked up at him. "He can't do anymore to me." She whispered. "I'm just scared what he's going to do to you." She squeezed him and buried her face into his chest.

"Nothing's going to happen to us, we'll all look after each other. Cos we're family. And even if it's only for a little while, you're family too."

She looked at him again, her eyes bright. "Really?"

"Really." He stroked the top of her head and held her close. "Now get some sleep."

"Will you stay with me?" She asked quickly.

He nodded. "I'm not going anywhere."

She looked at him thankfully before snuggling back into him. "Thank you Aaron..."

He looked over her small form, disgusted that anyone could want to hurt her. He was going to make sure 'Master' never does again.

"Goodnight Emmy..."

_And I suddenly feel like a different person _  
_From the roots of my soul come a gentle coercion _  
_And I ran my hand over a strange inversion _  
_As the darkness turns into the dawn _  
_The child is gone _  
_The child is gone_

_

* * *

_

**Well, I hope you liked that longer chapter! And if you did then check out my other stories! And the song is The Child Is Gone by Fiona Apple!**

**Hope to hear from you soon!**


	5. Quiet

**Thanks for all the GREAT reviews so far! Every single one makes my day and makes me smile! And i you're a Review Virgin, why don't you just go ahead and PRESS THE BUTTON! Spare a second of your precious tim :D Hope you enjoy this next chapter!**

**Helaina OUT!**

* * *

_Baby says I can't come with him  
And I had read all of this in his eyes  
Long before he even said so  
Why go, I asked  
You know and I know why  
And it'll be just as quiet when I leave  
As it was when I first got here  
I don't expect anything  
I don't expect anything  
_

The white hospital walls reflected the morning sun, filling the room with a painful brightness Hotch wasn't used to. He eased his eyes open, forcing himself to look at the light so he could get used to the difference quickly. "Good morning, Emmy..." He looked down at the empty space, then all around the room. There was no sign of her. "Emmy?" He jumped out of the bed and did a 360 around the room.

"Hotch?" JJ walked into the room with Morgan, Garcia and Rossi; each of them slightly worried at their boss' expression, and holding fresh cups of coffee. "Hotch, what's going on?"

"I lost Emmy."

"What?" Morgan burst, looking at the room. "What do you mean you lost her?"

He pointed at the bed. "She was right there! I- I must've fallen asleep... Dammit!" He ran his hands through his hair. "Where _are_ you Emmy?"

"Yes Aaron?" Her small voice was tired, and confused. She walked out of the en-suite toilet/shower, rubbing her eyes, and closed the door, looking up at the agents with sleepy eyes. "Are you wrong?"

Hotch frowned. "'Am I wrong'?"

Emmy frowned. She knew what she was trying to say, but it just wouldn't come out right! "Ah, umm... Are- are you... umm, ill? Are you hurt?"

They all smiled at her profound sweetness, and watched Hotch take her lower arm and guiding her back to the bed. They all noticed the painful limp she had with each step. "I'm fine, Emmy. I was just worried about you; I didn't know where you disappeared to." He helped her back into the bed and pulled the covers back up. "We were all worried about you. Don't wander off like that again without tell us, Ok?"

Emmy looked at Aaron. She saw the flush he had in his cheek, the still sharp look in his eyes, and how his hands were still shaking from the sudden adrenaline rush. She leaned over to the side table and picked up the orange liquid, she assumed was orange juice, and stuck the straw inside it with a considerable amount of effort, then handed it to him. "Here. Drink."

Hotch looked at the beverage for a moment before taking it. "Why are you giving me this Emmy? This is your drink; you need it more than I do." He tried to give it back to her, but she wasn't having any of it.

"No. You need it." She pushed his hands back. "Mommy gave me orange juice when I was scared. It helped. So it will help you to!"

JJ and Garcia looked at each other with 'aww!' expressions, while the men in the room just stared at the girl. "I'm not scared." Hotch said, slightly abashed.

"Yes. You are." She tapped the side of her head. "I know this, so don't try to lie. Now drink!"

Eveyone laughed the the sight of a seventeen year old ordering SSA Aaron Hotchner around. And what was even funnier was when he complied and sucked at the straw. "Aww." Garcia cooed. "You got TOLD, Bossman!" She high-fived Morgan, then moved to high-five Emmy. Emmy gave her a strange look, but saw what she had done with Morgan and copied. "Atta' girl!" Garcia whooped.

Rossi coughed. "Uh, I think we should all leave the room and get back to business. I think the others will be arriving soon."

Hotch nodded, then turned to Emmy. "We're just going to be outside the door, Ok? No one will get in, we promise?" He shook the OJ container. "And I promise to finish this and get you one for yourself."

Emmy looked worried at the idea of being left in the room on her own, but she dind't have much of a choice. "Ok..." She whispered.

The team filed out of the room and closed the door, greeting the other members that were just arriving. "Hey." Emily said, handing Hotch a cup of coffee. "How's she doing? Did we find anything more out?"

"No." Hotch said. "She seems to be worrying more about others than herself, but hasn't actually told us anything. What ever it is, she obviously doesn't want to remember any of it. Where are we with the UNSUB? Garcia?"

"Well I went over the footage from the BAU, when she was dropped off. It shows a black van pulling up, it stays there for a couple of minuets, and then Emmy gets out. I ran the plates but found it was stolen over a month ago, and has now been dumped by that creep. A dead end. I also pulled the feed from the hospital; there aren't actually any cameras in this ward, and the only other ones are facing the outside. I didn't find anything. Another dead end." She looked up them apologetically. "Sorry guys."

Morgan wrapped his arm around her, but was facing the other profilers. "Ok, so what do we know about this guy? He obviously enjoys inflicting pain on our girl; and although we don't know how long he's had her, I'm guessing years. And I bet over those years he's broken her down piece by piece, until she's his submissive 'Pet'. But if that was the case then she wouldn't be responding so well to any of us."

"That's where Reid comes in." Prentiss interrupted. "Reid, you've been the thing she's been clinging onto. However he told her about you, he must've made you out to be a saviour; somewhere safe he would send her after years of abuse."

"But that's not all of it..." Rossi said thoughtfully. "She's protective about everyone she meets, worrying about the slightest thing. She could be dying and she'd still worry about a stranger. We know that she isn't the only one he's taken, but I think it's safe to assume none of them survived..."

"How did you get that?" JJ asked.

"Well she talked to me about sharing food, not fighting back; as if she'd been through all of that before. She also sounded distressed, she _needed _to know that I understood. She was warning me. Trying to keep me alive..." Rossi paused. "Maybe that's it! Maybe keeping the others alive, protecting them and watching over them, was a way she managed to stay sane."

They all nodded. "That makes sense." Reid said, speaking up for the first time. He saw a doctor walking past and was quick to stop him. "Excuse me, but have the test results come back for Emmy yet?"

The doctor excused himself and went behind the desk, returning shortly with a file. "What results would you like?"

"All of them, please."

"Ok." He looked through the file, then up at them. "Well she isn't pregnant. "They all let out a sigh of relief. "And there weren't any sedatives in her system. We tested her for any STDs and they all came back negative. And..." He turned a page and read through it. "We found Traces of Dilaudid in her system."

Hotch instinctively looked over at Reid, who they noticed had paled considerably, and wasn't paying attention when the doctor filled them in on how she was healing up. He didn't even notice that the doctor had walked away.

_Take care  
I've been hurt before  
Too much time spend on closing doors  
You may hate me, but I'll remember to love you  
Goodbye  
Don't cry  
You know why  
And it'll be just as quiet when I leave  
As it was when I first got here  
I don't expect anything  
I don't expect anything  
_

"Reid..." Aaron's voice was so distant. Almost as if her were whispering from another room. "Spencer..? Look at me."

Spencer did with bleary eyes. "Where did the others go?" He asked.

Aaron was standing right in front of his lover, both of his hands resting on Reid's shoulders. "They've gone into Emmy's room; they didn't notice, it's Ok... Are you Ok?"

Spencer nodded. But then his eyes slowly welled up and he shook his head. "Yes- No- I don't... Oh God, Aaron, who is this guy? 'Dilaudid'? What are the odds, Aaron? The UNSUB knows me! He's been beating and raping the most innocent and kind girl in the world, all because of me!"

"No." Aaron said sharply. "You can't start to think like that. You haven't done anything wrong; you know that you can't control what he's done. None of this is your fault, you need to stay focused. I need your head in this, Spencer. Emmy needs you."

Spencer sniffed. "Ok... I'm Ok; let's go in."

Aaron boldly kissed Spencer on the top of the head before watching him walk into the room. He was quick to follow. "Spencer! Aaron!" Emmy's face brightened at the sight of them. She held up a small teddy-bear. It was a flimsy thing; all red and patterned with white and yellow flowers, with white paws and ears. "Look! Look! Penny gave this to me! It's a present!" She put it onto her lap and played with it like a child would. "Isn't it beautiful." Everyone was smiling at her, but noticed that tears were falling down Garcia's cheeks. Morgan moved to her side, but she brushed him away and stood from her chair, quickly leaving the room. "Penny?"

Before anyone could stop her, Emmy was out of the bed and in the hallway next to Garcia. "Penny?" She said, still clutching her small bear. "Why are you crying? Don't cry."

"Oh sweetie..." Garcia sai, taking her hand. "You're just a child... You're seventeen... and you're just a child." She burst into loud tears and Emmy didn't hesitate to pull her into a tight embrace. "You're just a child. You're just a child..." She calmed herself down as best she could and pulled Emmy away to look her in the eyes. "Thank you, cutie-pie. I needed that."

Emmy smiled. "Crying's not good, but it does help. Just... try not to do it again, kay?

Garcia laughed and pushed her back into the room. "I promise. But get back into bed before the serious looking agents tell us off!"

Emmy giggled, for the first time since they met her. They all wondered if that was the first time she giggled in years... She crawled back into bed and looked at them all with naughty eyes, daring them to mention her getting out of her bed. Hotch, Reid, Morgan, JJ, Emily and Rossi had all watched with wide eyes, and now had a brand new respect for the young girl. But there were questions that needed answering... And they needed to be asked now.

"Emmy." Prentiss moved close to the bed. "Can we ask you some questions about the man who kept you?"

"Master?" Emily blinked, tensing slightly and averting her eyes to her new teddy. "Ok."

Emily looked at the others before continuing. "Emmy, how long have you been with him?"

There was silence for a moment, they couldn't decide whether she was thinking about it or avoiding it. "What year is it?" She eventually asked.

"2008." Emily replied (AN: I don't know if this is right, but oh well!)

"I was home in 2002." She said. "So six years."

"You were eleven when you were taken?"

She shrugged. "I guess I was."

They weren't going to get any further with that question... "Emmy, can you tell us about Spencer? What did Master say about him?"

She stopped playing with her teddy, but didn't look up either. "Master told me I was empty... I- I wasn't good for anything, I couldn't help anyone. I needed to be good. He helped me be useful..." She smiled meekly. "He helped me be full. I'm not broken anymore."

Spencer moved over to he bed and sat on the side of it, taking Emmy's small hand in his own and locking gazes with her. "Emmy? Can you tell me why you were sent to me? Why did your Master choose me?"

Emmy squeezed his hand, and placed her other on his cheek. "You needed someone." She said quietly. "You've been so lonely... For so long. At home, at school... You deserve better than that." Spencer was taking in every word, and so were the others. Each of them curious and worried about what else she had to say. "You have them." She motioned to the team. "And they all love you." She looked at Aaron for the briefest of moments. "But I understand, not like them. They love you something awful, but they can't understand like we do. It's not their fault they can't, oh! you can't blame them for that." She leant forwards and kissed the top of his head, just as Hotch had not moments ago. "You don't know me Spencer. But I know you. And I love the person you are. All of that person. The good, the bad, and the dark..." She moved her head to the side and coughed violently. Then composed herself and turned back to him. "I don't want you to hurt anymore, Spencer. I'm going to make sure you don't hurt anymore. I promise never to let you hurt."

_All the waves of blame arrange as broken scenery_  
_As they steal your best memories away_  
_What if I was someone different in your only history?_  
_Would you feel the same_  
_As I walk out the door_  
_Never to see your face again_  
_Never to see your face again_

Spencer was silent for a moment, looking deep into her eyes and rubbing his thumb along his palm. "Emmy, _I'm_ going to promise you something, and I need you to listen very closely, Ok?" She nodded. "Good... Emmy, I'm going to look after you as long as I possibly can. I'M going to be the one making sure YOU don't get hurt anymore. I'M going to be the one protecting YOU." He took both of her hands this time. "I _promise _I will protect you."

"I think we can all make that promise, sweetie." Garcia spoke up, looking at everyone for their thoughts.

Morgan took a step forwards. "Girl, as long as we're looking after you I'm going to make sure no one even looks at you funny!"

"And me and JJ will always be there, for when you just need somebody to talk to." Emily said kindly.

Hotch moved to the other side of her. "None of us are going to rest until we know the person who did this to you is locked up; somewhere he can never hurt you ever again."

"You're not on your own anymore, kid." Rossi said at the foot of her bed. "And if we have anything to do with it, you'll never be alone again."

Emmy had been silently crying for sometime now, but they were happy tears. She had let go of Spencer's hands and was clutching her new teddy once again, lokking at each of the agents in turn. "I- I..." She couldn't speak. She didn't even know if she could. No words would be enough to describe how thankful she was. "Thank you!" That was just going to have to do until she got her thoughts straight again. "Thank you..!"

Spencer scooted forwards and pulled her into a warm hug, stroking her hair back and hushing her crying. "You're going to be Ok, Emmy. We're going to look after you now."

_And it'll be just as quiet when I leave_  
_As it was when I first got here_  
_It'll be just as quiet when I leave_  
_As it was when I first got here_  
_I don't expect anything_  
_I don't expect anything_  
_I don't expect anything_  
_I don't expect anything_  
_I don't expect anything_  
_I don't expect anything to change when I leave_

_

* * *

_

**That song was Quiet by Rachael Yamagata!**

**Don't forget to review! The more you do that the faster I'll be to write ;)**


	6. Miracle

**Hi people! I know it's been a while since my last update, but OH MY so much has happened in the past couple of days! And I'm so excited I just have to spill it ~!~! Ambused by This Morning (A british TV show) and got the surprise prom I never had, with the one of the most AMAZING bands there is: The Hoosiers~!~!**

**ANYWAY enough of this (Sorry, just buzzing still!) and TO the story!**

**Helaina OUT!**

_

* * *

_

_I've gone for too long living like I'm not alive_  
_So I'm going to start over tonight_  
_Beginning with you and I_  
_When this memory fades_  
_I'm gonna make sure it's replaced_  
_With chances taken_  
_Hope embraced_  
_and have I told you?_

_I'm not going _  
_cause I've been waiting for a miracle_  
_And I'm not leaving_  
_I won't let you_  
_Let you give up on a miracle_  
_When it might save you_

* * *

The blank _drip drip drip _from the tap echoed throughout the room with a painfull occurance. Emmy could do nothing except watch as the small droplet of water fell from t spout and then slind slow down the metal basin and into the drain. _Drip drip drip. Drip drip drip. Drip drip... _Emmy tilted her head and looked towards the stairs that led up and out of her underground prison. 'Master mut be using the shower' She thought. They werre julike th ; they both had an anormal fear of water. Showers were awkward, but manageable, fountains were like harbringers of death shooting the deadly liquid up into the air, threatening to lash out and take them under. Baths were out of the question. Although... Sometimes he would make her take one. Try to help her get over her own fear, even if he couldn't get over his. He was selfless like that... He would tell her to take a deep breath before forcing her head under the icy water, holding it there for as long as he saw fit. He sometimes even held her under long enough for her to pass out; but never enough that she would drown. She _needed _to live. They both knew that. She needed to be there for Spencer...

"EMMY!" Her Master called her from the rooms above, and he didn't sound very paitent today... "Get up here NOW! I think you need to wash justy as much as I do; So I guess we'll have to share... Now get up here before I come down and DRAG YOU UP!"

Emmy shivered. She knew what having a shower with Master meant. She knew all too well... Not long ago she would have forced herself into a dark corner and begged him to leave her be. But she learnt since then. She knows beter than to disobey him now...

So, step by step, she slowly ascended the stairs...

* * *

"Emmy?" Reid was standing over her hospital bed, gently shaing her arm in a feebled attempt to wake her up. If it was Hotch lying there he wouldn't hesitate to get a cold flannel and throw it on his face; running from the room in a fit of laughter while the older agent sat up in shock, looking around the room in utter confusion. But this wasn't a strong FBI agent, this was a broken little girl who needed gentle touches and inside voices. "Emmy, are you awake? C'mon, you need to get up, I have news. Good news!"

Emmy groggily opened her eyes, sitting up and rubbing them like a sleepy child. "Hmm?" She grumbled, frowning at the young genius. "Good news? What is it?"

Spencer helped her to sit up, propping her pillow behind her so that she could lean back comfotably, then handed her a cup of water. "I talked to the doctor a minute ago..." He said, taking the seat right next to her bed. "He told me that you're clear to leave this place this afternoon; Aaron, ah, Hotch is coming by in an hour to pick us up and take us to my place."

Emmy looked up at Spencer from her cup, turning to place it on the bedside table and wincing in pain. "'Home'?" She asked, sighing in releif when her back was against the pillow once more. "I'm... Going home with you?"

Spencer nodded, thrilled slightly at her awe-filled expression. "Yeah, well, you're coming home with Hotch and I; but that's only for a little bit." He laughed slightly. "Hotch wants to make sure I have everything I need to take care of you, because I'm not used to having anyone else-."

"Bulllshit..." She had said it so quietly, Reid wasn't even sure she had spoken at all. She was looking at her sheet covers, gripping them tightly and looking very nervous. "Don't lie. I don't like it when you lie; it means you don't trust!"

Spencer blinked at the girl, completely taken aback by her outburst. "Emmy, I don't know what-."

"I know of you and Aaron." She said, then, seeing the look of confusion and betrayel in his eyes she quickly added: "I guessed. He didn't tell me himself, it was obvious you love him." She reached for his hand and squeezed. "And he loves you too. I know this. I can see from the way he looks at you... That is _real _love."

Spencer looked down at the small hand in his, and slowly begun to rub his thumb along the back of it."Emmy..? Have you ever been in love before?"

She smiled at him happily. "You know I have been! I love _you_."

Spencer smiled slightly at her, but shook his head. "No, Emmy, I mean... How do you know about our relationship if you've never been in one yourself? Surely you can't be serious when you say you figured us out from on look?"

"No." She wagged her finger at him. "You are right! It was _two _looks!" She giggled at his shocked expression, letting go of his hand and reaching out for the water again, thanking Spencer when he passed it to her. "You don't like being figured out, do you?"

"No..." Spencer said. "No, that's not it; I'm just a little surprised you managed to see what several trained FBI profilers couldn't... Not many people can do that, Emmy, it's pretty amazing!" She saw her blush and continued. "But... Emmy, how do you feel about me and Aaron? Being together I mean?"

"It doesn't matter how I feel." She shrugged. "It's about you, and about Aaron. I love you Spencer, and I'm happy I'm not the only one."

* * *

_We've learned to run from  
Anything uncomfortable  
We've tied our pain below and no one ever has to know  
That inside we're broken  
I try to patch things up again  
To calm my tears and kill these fears  
But have I told you, have I? _

_I'm not going_  
_Cause I've been waiting for a miracle_  
_And I'm not leaving_  
_I won't let you_  
_Let you give up on a miracle_  
_When it might save you_

* * *

Emmy was scratching at her palms, looking away from Spencer nervously. He could tell that she meant what she was saying, but there was some pain behind her words. She obviously did love Spencer. She cared about him, trusted him unconditionaly and, from what he's heard from the others, is completely relaxed around him. They told him she showed signs of sexual abuse, physical abuse, psychological abuse and neglet. She ate her food, but never enough; always offered her food to the others and wouldn't stop persisting until she saw that they ate something. Whenever the doctors had to lift up her gown to check the infections she started to cry, held onto her pillow and refused to allow anyone to go near her for at least an hour. Sometimes she would look out of the window playing with her hair repeatedly, almost as if in a trance, and react violently when disturbed. She would never get angry, or anything like that, but the look of pure fear would leap into her eyes and take over.

She was smart, that much was clear; but Spencer was curious to find out just how smart, without pushing her too far.

"Emmy, do you think you could answer a few questions for me?" She nodded. "I know that they have absolutely nothing to do with anything, but this is quite important. Ok, first question: what is 5x5?"

"Twenty-five." She said instantly.

Too easy. "Ok, what's the capital of Austria?"

"Vienna."

"If you divide thirty by a half, and then ad ten, what would you get?"

"Seventy."

"The day before the day before yesterday is three days after Saturday. What day is it today?"

"Friday."

Spencer frowned, noticing just how easy she found these questions and how confused she was that they were even being asked. Spencer thought for a moment of a question made all of his team mates think. "If you drove a bus with fourty-three people on board from Chicago and stopped at Pittsbrugh to pick up seven more people and drop off 5 passengers and at Cleveland to drop of eight passengers and pick up four more and evenutally arrive at Philidelphia twenty hours later, what is the name of the driver?"

"Emmy." She smiled. "I am the driver."

Spencer slumped in his chair, staring the girl with such an intensity it made her feel slightly uncomfortable. "Spencer? Are you wrong?"

He couldn't help but laugh at that, he loved that expression. She had used it quite a lot recently, and it was cute every time. "No, Emmy, I'm not wrong. It's just... Have you ever been to school before?" She shook her head. "Well do you read?" She nodded. "What do you like?"

"Master had a library." She explained, smiling weakly at the memory. "He did not like me in there, but I couldn't help myself. I went in when I wasn't locked in my room and he was out; it didn't happen a lot, but I had many years to read! I read every book in there. Twice!"

"What was your most favorite story? If you could pick any, what would it be?"

"I love William Blake!" She said enthusiasticly. "'The Divine Image', I love that one with all my heart. Almost as much as I love you!"

Spencer laughed openely, glad to see she was making jokes. "Emmy, I also like that poem; but can you remember a part you liked the most? Even if it's just a little bit?"

She grinned at him, took a sip of her water, and then cleared her throat:

"'To Mercy Pity Peace and Love,  
All pray in their distress:  
And to these virtues of delight  
Return their thankfulness.

For Mercy Pity Peace and Love,  
Is God our father dear:  
And Mercy Pity Peace and Love,  
Is Man his child and care.

For Mercy has a human heart  
Pity, a human face:  
And Love, the human form divine,  
And Peace, the human dress.

Then every man of every clime,  
That prays in his distress,  
Prays to the human form divine  
Love Mercy Pity Peace.

And all must love the human form,  
In heathen, turk or jew.  
Where Mercy, Love & Pity dwell,  
There God is dwelling too.'"

* * *

_It's not faith if, if you use your eyes_  
_Oh why_  
_We'll get it right this time (this time)_  
_Let's leave this all behind_  
_Oh why_  
_We'll get it right this time_  
_It's not faith if you're using your eyes_  
_Oh why_

_I've gone for too long living like I'm not alive_  
_So I'm going to start over tonight_  
_Beginning with you_

* * *

Spencer GAWKED at her. His mout hanging open without shame. "E- Emmy, can you remember everything you've read?"

She nodded, slightly confused. "Yes, why?"

"Y- You have an eidetic memory... Just like me. Your IQ... Do you not think anything of your amazing memory?"

"No..." She said slowly. "Is no one else like this? I read, I remember; simple."

Spencer was at a loss for words. This was wrong. This was SO wrong. Where did the UNSUB find this girl? She had a high IQ, and eidetic memory, innocent and yet wise, and forced on... Dilaudid... All of which Reid related to.

"Spencer..? You are wrong, I can tell? Speak to me, I don't like you like this."

"I'm fine, Emmy. I'm just scared for you..."

Emmy's eyes widened, she shuffled towards him slightly. "Don't Spencer, I'm fine! I wont break."

"It's not that, it's just... It's hard enough to forget without a memory like ours."

Emmy looked at him for a few moments, stretching her arm out and entwining her fingers with his. She leant forwards and kissed his cheek. "If you are sad, then I am sad. So let's smile and be happy for eachother!" She let go of his hand, enjoying his blush rushing to his cheeks after the kiss. She looked up at the door, and suddenly beamed. "AARON!" She squealed happily. "I am like Spency!"

Hotch raised an eyebrow. "'Spency'? Well there's a first for everything..." He mumbled. "Are you ready to go?"

"Yeah, I'll go check with the doctor." Spencer stood up and left the room to find him.

Hotch moved over to Emmy and sat on the edge of the bed. "Are you feeling any better?"

"Yeah... I hurt still. But things get better with sleep! Spencer said you would both care for me; are you?"

Hotch placed a tenative hand on her knee. "Yes, we will both look after you the best we can. And, uh, we don't have any clothes for you at the moment, so until we go shopping you'll have to make do with some of Spencer's baggy shirts and jogging bottoms." She nodded that it was ok, shaking from excitment at the idea of shopping for her own clothes! "And Emmy? What did you mean when you swaid you were like Spencer?"

Reid coughed from the doorway, grabbing Hotch's attention. "Hotch..." He said slowly. "There's a lot we have to tell you."

* * *

_And I don't want to run from anything uncomfortable_  
_I just want, no_  
_I just need this pain to end right here_

_I'm not going _  
_Cause I've been waiting for a miracle_  
_And I'm not leaving_  
_I won't let you_  
_Let you give up on a miracle_  
_Cause it might save you_

_Yeah, it might save you_  
_Oh, it might save you_

_It's not faith if, if you use your eyes_  
_If you use your eyes_  
_If you use your eyes _

* * *

**You like? Review my lovelies! Don't leave me hanging! And this song IS: Miracle by Paramore!**


	7. My Man

**Hi guys! Hope you take a little time to review! The more who review the quicker I shall write! C'mon, help me out here :))**

**Helaina OUT!**

* * *

_My man don't treat me right,  
Don't kiss me sweet goodnight.  
Don't buy me flowers to smell,  
Oh, he's a rotten boy from hell._

_My man don't treat me good,  
He eats up all my food,  
And he leaves me such a mess.  
They say I'm cursed, but I'm blessed.  
_

"NO NO NO! PLEASE, NO! I DON'T WANT TO, PLEASE PLEASE!" The air outsides of the hospital was chilly, enough to give Reid, Hotch and Emmy goosebumps. They were also getting extremely wet, due to the fact it was raining and Emmy was kneeling on the ground and REFUSING to go into Hotch's SUV.

Spencer was right next to her, hand running along her long brown hair. "Emmy! Please, you need to calm down; tell me what's wrong! Let us help you!" He looked up at his lover hopefully, who joined him in soothing the girl. "We're just trying to get you to the flat. Trying to get you home."

Emmy was shaking her head, clawing at the side of her arms and leaving angry red marks. "I don't want you to take me in that!" She said, pointing at the SUV. "I can't! Not again, not again..."

Hotch frowned. "What happened, Emmy? Why don't you like cars?"

_Coz he loves me, he loves me, he really really loves.  
His eyes are bluer than the bluest sky above the city,  
He don't agree - oh what a pity.  
He loves me, yes he does._

_My man don't treat me sweet  
He walks the empty streets,  
And he drinks and smokes and swears  
And they say he doesn't care.  
_

_"Get in the fucking car..." _

_Master wasn't happy. His eyes were dark and his muscles were tense, the grip he had on my wrist was quickly released when he threw me to the ground. "Y- Yes Master." I scrambled to my feet and climbed into the passenger seat, staying as still as I possibly could when he buckled my seatbelt and and slammed the door. I continued to stare at the ground as he walked around and entered his side, putting the keys in the hole and starting the car._

_"Master?" I whispered. "Where are we go-"_

_Light burst from behind my eyes and the side of my head throbbed like nothing else. Master had punished me again, and I had hit the window; but luckily I hadn't damaged it. "Don't fucking ask questions, Pet. Just shut up and keep quiet; you're going to see Spencer again."_

_See Spencer? My eyes couldn't help but light up, but I did manage not to make a peep. I was going to see Spencer, so I needed to try and be as good as I could! I didn't need any more bruises. _

_"Don't get excited..." He grunted, driving from the house and down a dark dirt road. "You're not worth remembering; plus we won't be there for a few days."_

_"Why not?" The words left my mouth before I could control it, and the slap he gave me was well deserved. "Sorry..."_

_"We're staying on the road for a couple of days." He said. "I'm taking you to his workplace, he spends the most time there so I don't think we'll miss him. You have to remember all of your lessons, and remember that I'll be keeping an eye on you. If you step out of line, then you won't be the one who's getting punished..."_

_"NO!" I shouted. "No, you can't hurt Spencer! Please, just hurt me; don't hurt him! AH!"_

_The car suddenly stopped, and Master turned in his seat to beat me appropriately . "YOU DO NOT SPEAK BACK! YOU DO NOT INTERRUPT!" He jumped out of the car and stormed over to my side, opening the door and dragging me out by my hair to the ground. "You do not speak as if we are equal." He hissed into my ear, lying on top of my body and smothering me completely. He pulled up my dress and gripped my inner thighs, forcing them open roughly. "You do not disobey!" He unbuckled his belt and pushed his trousers down, positioning himself again at my sore entrance. "You do not fight back!"_

_I gasped painfully when he drove into me, immediately picking up a blistering pace; forcing himself in and out, gripping my hips and moving them up and down relentlessly. He leant down and bit down on my bottom lip, and I could immediately taste blood; he grunted at the small whimper I made and picked up his speed. I felt him pulse inside of me and he came with a harsh sound, pulling out and muttering "Fucking worthless whore..." He grabbed me by my hair again and forced me up, opening the back of the car and forcing me inside of it; regardless of how small it was._

_"Master?" He slammed the door shut and left me in the darkness. "Master..?" I whispered again._

_He wasn't going to answer... He had left me alone._

_And I doubt he'll be back anytime soon..._

_My man, he brakes my heart,  
He tears me all apart,  
And he leaves me such a mess.  
They say I'm cursed, but I'm blessed._

_Coz he loves me, he loves me, he really really loves.  
His eyes are bluer than the bluest sky above the city,  
He don't agree - oh what a pity.  
He loves me, yes he does.  
_

"S-Spencer..." Emmy whispered, reaching out for him. "Please don't make me. I don't want to go in there again."

"'Again'?" Spencer repeated. "What do you mean 'again'? What happened last time?"

Spencer felt her small hand move and grip his tightly. She tilted her head so that it was hidden between her pulled up knees. "M- Master was mad at me... I didn't obey." She was shaking, and Spencer could feel her tense at the word 'obey'.

"Emmy? How did you not obey?"

She shook for a few seconds more, before raising her head and looking into Reid's eyes. "I spoke back... I interrupted... I spoke as if we were equal... And I disobeyed..." She buried her head back between her knees. "It was so dark! So hot..." Her breathing became harsh, quick and uneven. She was hyperventilating. Reid knew what to do when someone was hyperventilating, he mesmirised several texts on the subject! But when it cam to _Emmy _hyperventilating, his mind came up blank.

"Ah, Don't... HOTCH!"

Hotch rushed to their side and took over from Spencer. "Okay, Emmy, I need you to calm down for me." He took Spencer's place by taking her hands in his own. "You are not in any danger anymore, he _cannot _hurt you. You're with Spencer and I, and we're going to protect you; do you remember? We're going to Spencer's home, and you're going to get a proper nights rest and a hot meal."

Emmy was still breathing unevenly, but her head was now up. She looked at the two agents with a new look in her eyes. "F- Food?" She said, licking her lips. "Wha- What food?"

"Anything you want." Spencer said warmly. "All you've had is food from an IV, I bet you could do with something tasty."

Her eyes widened, she was calming down, and then she smiled. "Will you cook for me Spencer?"

Spencer froze, panic rising in his eyes. Htoch turned to look at him and laughed. "Of course he will! I'll make sure he cooks you something; I'll even help."

Emmy giggled. "You'll be his assistant."

Hotch looked a little offended, and then a little shocked when he heard Spencer burst out in uncontrollable laughter. "Spencer, if you don't stop laughing right now then I'm not going to give you ANY help at all!"

Spencer managed to stop laughing very quickly, giving Emmy a knowing smile, which made the girl smile right back. "So shall we gat back so you can try my fine cooking?"

Emmy tensed again, looking over Hotch to look at the car. "I- I don't want to sit on my own."

Hotch ran a hand through her hair. "You won't have to. Spencer, you Ok to drive?" Spencer nodded. "Good. Emmy, come on I'll carry you to the car. And I promise I'll stay with you the whole time." He lifted the small girl into his arms and carried her to the back seat. Spencer opened the door for them and helped Hotch ease himself and Emmy into the car. Emmy stayed on his lap for the whole time, occasionally humming a tune she picked up from the radio and entwining her fingers with Aaron's. Aaron looked down at her when her hand curled into his, and let out a deep sigh when he realised she was asleep. "Spencer..?" He said quietly. "Emmy's sleeping."

Spencer nodded. "Good, she needs it. Her nightmares have been getting worse, and I think she's scared to close her eyes now... Aaron, what are we going to do?"

"What do you mean?"

He shrugged. "We have NO leads, no suspects, no NOTHING. We don't even know Emmy's real name... How are we meant to find her parents?"

"I don't know Spence; but we'll figure something out."

Spencer nodded again. "Aaron, there's, uh, something else..."

"What is it?" Hotch frowned.

"Umm, Emmy- She's... She's like me."

_Oh my man, I love him so.  
He'll never know.  
All my life is just his spare,  
But I don't care when he takes me in his arms  
The world is bright.  
Alright.  
_

"What are you talking about Spencer?"

Reid coughed awkwardly. "I think her IQ is as high as mine; and her memory is exactly the same."

"Spencer... This, as amazing as it is, isn't a good thing..." Hotch instinctively tightened his grip on the girl. "He chose her, out of anyone in the world he cos her. What are the odds he's find someone like that?"

"Low. I know, Ok? But that isn't what I'm saying. I'm going to describe someone to you and I want you to tell me who it is, okay?" He nodded. "Good. So, umm, they have a high IQ, eidetic memory, loves reading, has nightmares most nights, has, umm... a problem with dilaudid..." He didn't want to say anymore, so he just looked at Aaron from the mirror.

Hotch didn't even need to think about that. "That's you Spence, but why-?"

"Who else?" He interrupted.

Hotch was confused for a millisecond, then looked at the sleeping girl in his arms. "Emmy..."

"EXACTLY!" Spencer gasped. "This man know the most intimate details about MY life, and he used them to hurt this innocent child! If it weren't for me then she wouldn't be here right now! She'd probably be in a university, miles ahead from anyone else her age... My life has destroyed hers."

"NO." Hotch said firmly. "YOU did not control the UNSUB. You didn't influence his thoughts or movements in any way. Both of you were probably in the wrong place at the wrong time; and there's nothing either of you could have controlled."

Spencer didn't say a thing, he just nodded and kept on driving. But, eventually, he had to ask the question that had been eating him for days. "Aaron, what's going to happen to her if we can't find her parents?"

"Well we'll do everything we can to get social services involved, I think that'll be easy considering her mental state, even though she isn't of age. Then she'll just have to wait to be adopted."

"If she's adopted, that is... do you know the statistics are for someone of her age being adopted? I can't even say it..."

Hotch fell silent. "Spencer, what are you saying..?"

"I'm not saying anything... It's just, well, she doesn't _have _to leave. I mean she's only comfortable around me anyway, plus she seems to like you a lot! I have enough room at my place for her, and I have enough money; I have more that enough to look after her! And I've been building up a long break anyway, I haven't had time off in three years! That'll give me plenty of time to get her settled."

_What's the difference if I say I'll go away_  
_When I know I'll come back on my knees someday,_  
_For whatever my man is,_  
_I'm his forever more_

Hotch listened to him ramble on for a couple more minuets, taking in every word that passed his lips, but stared down at Emmy; the girl who was causing such a commotion. "Spencer, Spencer! Let me get this straight..." He moved a lock of hair from her face and sighed. "Spencer, are you telling me that you want to adopt Emmy?"

_

* * *

_

**Were you expecting that? No? GOOD! Tell me what else you think is going to happen, or what you think about what's happened so far!**

**AND this some was My Man by Regina Spektor! My most favorite singer in the entire world! Take some time to look her up, I promise you won't be disappointed!**


	8. First Love

**Hey guys! As you know I have a few ongoing stories that I'm working on, and when a new one popped into my head I couldn't help but start to work on it! But I really need your help! Check my Profile Page out and click on the Poll. YOU could ultimately decide how the story happens!**

**Helaina OUT!**

* * *

_I remember how we met_  
_but your name I forget_  
_like the door that I have kept unopened_

_I remember it was wet_  
_and the swelt and the sweat_  
_and the shelter of the bed we slept on_

_You were stroking me like a pet_  
_but you didn't own me yet_  
_and the tape in the cassette deck was choking_  
_Spat out a broken hallelujah_

_But I've seen the way the earth_  
_throws its aces with a curve_  
_You were waiting for the words_  
_to come to yer._

"Spencer, what the hell are you thinking? You can't adopt a teenage girl _just like that!_" Aaron was talking as loudly as he could without actually shouting; the last thing he wanted was to wake up the sleeping Emmy, God knows how much she needs her sleep.

Reid made a knowing gesture, but concentrated on driving. "I'm fully aware of that, Aaron; but I have thought about this. I've been thinking about it ever since..." He paused to clear his throat. "Ever since Emmy was attacked in the hospital. She NEEDS a home right now, a stable one; I can give that to her!"

"How?" He asked incredulously. "Spencer, you work for the FBI, the BAU; you don't have a nine-to-five job. One phone call and you're on a plane across the country, how on earth is that stable?"

"I could hire a nanny." Spencer interrupted. "She wouldn't be that hard to take care of, and a full time nanny isn't as much as you think. I could easily afford one. Plus I'm here more often than I'm not! We could work it out!"

"No Reid!" Hotch said in his authoritative tone. "Nothing is that simple when it comes to children, I should know that! Emmy is just a child, but she's also a teenage girl raging with hormones that WILL tear you apart. Hell, I don't think _I'm_ even ready for Jack to become a teen yet! So how in the hell will you manage?"

"I don't know Aaron!" He had pulled into a parking space, not far from his apartment, and turned in his seat to look at Hotch. "And you're right, nothing is simple when it comes to children; but Emmy isn't a normal child! By the time the paperwork has gone through and by the time she's gotten over what the Unsub did to her, she'll be to old to be put under foster care. She'll just be thrown onto the street to take care of herself; and I don't think I need to tell you the statistics on what happens to girls like that. Do I Aaron?"

Hotch was attempting to stare him down, but the kid wasn't budging and his gaze wasn't faltering. "You really feel this strongly about this don't you?"

"Yes." He said without hesitation. "I do. So are you with me on this or not?"

Hotch looked down at the girl thoughtfully before opening the car door. "We'll see..." He said stepping out with Emmy in his arms. "But we both know we'll need to sort some things out before any of this is seriously considered."

"Like what?"

"I think you know what, Spencer." He said, walking towards Reid's building and then waiting outside for him to catch up. "Spencer, I can't reach my keys; could you open the door?"

"What?" Spencer said, walking up to them. "Oh, right, yeah just hold on." He fumbled with his set of keys for a few moment then chose one and put it in the hole. Then they both entered and made their way up to his apartment.

_Just to say that you prefer to be lonely _  
_to be cursed_  
_and to do the very worst you can do._

_Yeah I remember you like a verse_  
_that I didn't want to learn_  
_I just looked into your eyes _  
_and I knew yer._

_Now the thought of you is burnt _  
_on my body from the first time you did rewind that line from Hallelujah._  
_The original Leonard Cohen version._

_Well I wish I never met you that day  
You said I have a room and music to play  
I have a room let me show you the way  
I wish that I'd never come  
_

"Ah- Aaron... Nnnhh!"

"Ssh!" Aaron hushed, his tongue briefly flicking out to tease Spencer's erect nipple. "Someone is asleep in the next room; you wouldn't want to wake her with the sounds you make." He bit down slightly. "With the _screams _you're going to make..."

Spencer's eyes rolled back as he let out a gasped moan. "Ahh... P-Please Aaron..!"

Aaron towered over the youth, who was lying on the bed practically begging him for more. "What do you want Spencer?" He asked, trailing his hand languidly down the genius' chest, missing his throbbing erection by inches before traveling back upwards. He couldn't help but chuckle at Spencer's whine of protest. "Come on baby, tell me what you want."

Tonight Spencer was being stubborn, refusing to give into his older lover, refusing to BEG for what he wanted Aaron to do to him. Over, and over again... Spencer rubbed his thighs together, seeking the friction he so desperately craved; but Aaron was feeling a little stubborn himself, so he grabbed Spencer's thighs and forced them open, refusing him everything and anything. Spencer glared at his lover. "AAAROOOON!" He whined.

"Shh!" He covered Spencer's mouth with his hand, leaning down so his lips were hovering not centimeters from his ear. "If you don't keep quiet, then I'm just going to have to _gag _you..."

Spencer moaned at that image. His arms restrained by handcuffs to the headboard, a rubber ball forced into his mouth to muffle his cries of ecstasy. Hmm, he was going to have to get Aaron to try that sometime... But for now he just raised his hips and grinded them against his lover's, relishing the look Aaron gave him. "Spencer..." He breathed, his eyes smoldering with lust and want. A dangerous look taking over his entire being, which sent a jolt of need and anticipation through Spencer. "If I let you go... Will you behave?"

Spencer stared back, refusing to give in this time; so he didn't budge. But then again neither did Hotch, he just gazed over the youth for a few more moments before grinning; which was a very sexy look on him, Spencer thought. "Fine." He grunted, flipping Reid over so that Aaron's member was pressing into the small of his back. He then used his free hand to tug Spencer's boxers down, and then his own, teasing Spencer's opening before pushing in. Reid let out a cry, but it was muffled by Aaron's forceful hand. "Shut up..." Aaron said, adding a second finger. Then a third.

Spencer was raising his hips, moving in time with Aaron's painfully slow movements. "Mmph!"

Aaron removed his hand, moving forwards and nibbling the back of Spencer's neck. "Hmm? What was that?"

"Please..." Spencer said, straining to keep quiet. "Ah, please Aaron. Want you. Need you... Need you inside of me! Please please, Oh GOD!"

Aaron removed his fingers and pulled spencer so that he was on his hands and knees. "Shh..." Aaron hissed, reaching around and fisting Spencer's needy erection, pumping it with long, slow strokes. Reid whined and moaned, moving his hips shamelessly up and down, back and forth, desperately seeking more movement. Aaron refused to yield; he was enjoying Spencer's torture all too much. "Spencer... Are you ready for me?"

"Yes!" Spencer gasped. "Oh God yes! Aaron, please..!"

Hotch chuckled. "So _needy..._"

"Shut up Aaron!" Spencer snapped, looking over his shoulder with FIRE in his eyes.

"Well it's true!" He snorted, suddenly speeding up his hand movements. Spencer gasped and gripped the bed sheets, once again raising his hips. "See!"

Spencer groaned; and Aaron couldn't be sure wether it was from pleasure or frustration, but he knew that the young doctor was close. _Very _close. so close that he didn't care what happened anymore. But Aaron did; and her wanted to be inside of his lover when they both came. So he moved back slightly and positioned himself at Spencer's entrance. Spencer could feel the tip of something large and hot pressing into him, so, knowing what it was, he forced his hips back.

"AH!" Aaron yelped, surprised at Spencer's sudden movement. He was so warm, and so _tight_. Aaron thought he would die from all the sensations."S- Spencer... Oh God."

Reid turned his head again and gave his boss a mischievous look. "Ssh!" He mimicked. "God, you're _so_ _needy_."

Aaron stared down with shocked eyes, which quickly turned to one of determination as he gripped Spencer's hips and removed himself, almost completely from his lover, before forcefully sheathing himself once more.

Spencer almost screamed from the sheer pleasure of it, but Aaron used the initiative to quickly cover his mouth before he waked the sleeping girl in the next room. With one hand on Spencer's waist, and one hand on his mouth, Aaron was quick to pick up a pace that hit His lover's prostate each and every time. He felt the youth begin to tense, signaling the beginning of a _strong _orgasm, so Hotch gripped the base of his erection; forbidding any such thing!

Spencer did moan in frustration this time, hating how he was SO close to the edge of pure untainted ecstasy but being forcefully refused it. He was going to KILL Aaron when they were over!

With only a few more pumps Aaron was close to cumming, so he loosened his grip and instead went to pleasuring him. Neither of them took long to enter a full blown orgasm. Aaron gritting his teeth from the force of it, and Spencer's muffled cries contained only barely. They both collapsed onto the bed, Aaron removing himself from Spencer before spooning him from behind. "Hmm..." Spencer sighed happily. "Love you..."

Aaron kissed Spencer's cheek. "Love you to."

They stayed like that for a long time, both of them drifting in and out of sleep; until both of them jolted out out bed by the sharp scream coming from Emmy's room.

"SPENCER!"

_But now that I have, I would do it again_  
_I would forget that I'd piss on a grave_

_I would forget that I'd piss on a grave_  
_and the words as they came to my tongue were hallelujah. Hallelujah!_  
_And the sky was so much bluer_  
_Hallelujah! Hallelujah!_  
_And the world was so much newer._

_You said I have a room  
at the top of the stairs  
I have a room with a view  
I know we all have a cross that we bear  
and I'd like to show it to you._

_And you left me in the light  
and you met me in the light  
and we only had a night between the two.  
_

"Emmy! Emmy wake up!"

Hotch stood worriedly in the doorway, tying the dressing gown he grabbed before leaving the room tightly, and watching Reid stop the girl from thrashing and hurting herself. Reid had also been smart and grabbed a pair of his joggers that was lying on the floor. Even if there was someone robbing the place, he wouldn't want to be caught _naked_ and facing danger. "Emmy, it's Ok, it's only a dream! You need to wake up, you're safe!"

Emmy's eyes opened, but she didn't stop her movements. She only stopped them when Hotch moved to the other side of her to help Reid out. "S-Spencer? Aaron?" She looked at them shakily before lunging at them with open arms; wrapping them both in a death grip. "Aaron, Spencer!" She held onto them, crying and shaking, refusing to let either one of them loose. But neither of them wanted to leave her; they wanted to stop her crying and make sure that she was alright. They hated seeing her like this...

"Emmy?" Hotch said quietly when she released them. "Are you Ok now? Do you want us to get you anything?"

Emmy wiped at her eyes with the pajama's Spencer had lent to her. They were way to big, but she needed something; plus she looked so cute in them! "N-No... But, ah..."

Reid frowned. "What is it? You can tell us."

She looked away, embarrassed about something. "Umm, can I sleep with you guys tonight... I'm scared that Master's going to..." She couldn't continue; and Spencer didn't need her to.

"Of course, Emmy." He said, smiling when her face lit up. "Umm, Aaron; could you, uh, _change the sheets._"

Hotch blinked, not getting it, until it hit him. "OH! Yes, of course, I'll be right back!" Hotch rused into Spencer's bedroom and pulled all of the messy sheets, quickly replacing them with new ones. "All done!" He called across the apartment, throwing the dirty ones into the wash. When he returned to Spencer's room he found the pair of them lying on the bed, Emmy's arms wrapped around Spencer's hips, and Spencer with an arm across her shoulders and hand in her hair, running through it slowly.

Hotch smiled at the sight. "Do you want me to sleep in the other room Emmy?"

Spencer looked down at her, smiling comfortingly, telling her with his eyes that it was completely up to her. But she shook her head. "N-No, this is your bed. You can sleep in here to."

"Thank you Emmy, but this isn't really my bed; it's Spencers."

Emmy gave him a puzzling look. "But... You're living together? No?"

"What makes you say that, sweetie?" Reid asked, moving a lock of hair from her face.

"Aaron... What you're wearing is perfect size for _just _you. Too big for Spencer! He's almost as skinny as I am!" She giggled at Spencer's expression. "And there is no big bag full of clothes, so you didn't pack it."

The two agents looked at each other and then back at the girl. "Wow." Spencer laughed. "Aaron, looks like we have a future detective or profiler on our hands here!"

"It looks like you're right." Hotch said, loving the look of contentment on Spencer's face, and the look of safety on Emmy's. He slowly moved to the other side of the bed and lifted the covers, crawling underneath them and wrapping himself up.

Spencer raised one hand and switched the bedside lamp off. "Goodnight, Emmy."

Emmy smiled. "Good night..."

They were still for a few minutes until Emmy realized she was crushing Spencer's arm. So she rolled over and pressed up against Aaron, wrapping her arms over his broad chest. He tensed for a moment before relaxing into the embrace, returning it with one arm. "G'night Aaron..." Emmy mumbled.

Aaron looked down at her small form. "Goodnight Emmy."

Spencer was right, he realized. By the time she had gotten over what happened to her, what ever it was, she would too old to be adopted... She belonged here. No. She belonged with her family.

And Aaron was going to see to it that they were found.

_You were waiting for the worst_  
_You were listening for a curse_  
_but the only thing I heard was hallelujah._

_Hallelujah! Hallelujah!_  
_And the sky was so much bluer_  
_Hallelujah! Hallelujah!_  
_And the world was so much newer._

_you said I have a room_  
_at the top of the stairs._  
_I have a room with a view._  
_I know we all have a cross that we bear_  
_and I'd like to give it to you._

_And I won't forget how the sky was set_  
_I said I have a place to go back to._  
_La La La I will have you yet_  
_I will carry you there if I have to._

_No I won't forget no I won't. _  
_No I won't forget no I won't_  
_No I won't forget no I won't_  
_No I won't forget no. _

_Woah. Woah. Woah. W-o-o-o-ah. _  
_First love._

_

* * *

_

**Like it so far? Tell me how much! Every review will be loved and will bring a smile to my face! And this song WAAASS: First Love by Emmy the Great! Our little Emmy's favorite singer! Check her out sometime and see why our Emmy likes her so much!**

**OH and don't forget to CHECK OUT THE POLL ON MY PAGE!**


	9. Field Of Innocence

**Hey! Sorry for the late update, I hope this interesting chapter will make it up to you! The song I use is: Field Of Innocence, by Evanescence.**

**Don't forget to check my profile for different stories, and to help me with the POLL! Your input would be mucho appreciated!**

****WARNING AHEAD! NOT TELLING YOU WHAT IT IS, COS IT'LL RUIN IT, SO JUST BE AWARE!****

**Helaina OUT!**

* * *

_I still remember the world_  
_From the eyes of a child_  
_Slowly those feelings_  
_Were clouded by what I know now_

_Emmy could feel soft hands holding her own; and she could tell that they were much bigger her own. She was in a bed, a large one, with fluffy toys surrounding her. She knew that the toys had been gifts from somebody close. Emmy looked up at the person holding her hand, only to see a shadow of her face and a sweet smile. "Sweetheart?" The person whispered, a woman. "Emmy?"_

_"Emmy?"_

_The woman leaned over and kissed her cheek, which mad Emmy frown. It was a man, not a woman, even though she had been sure of it... The man was still smiling at her, and that made Emmy shiver. She didn't like this man; that much she figured out. "Emmy."_

"Emmy."

_"No..." She whimpered quietly, pulling the covers closer to her body; trying to surround herself by the fabric as if it could protect her. "Please, no..."_

_The man hushed her, gently tugging the cover away. "Shush Darlin'." He said, sliding a hand under the duvet. "Just keep quiet, Ok? There's a good girl." He paused for a second, something had caught his eye. With his other hand he reached forwards and held the old, rustic key hanging around her neck. "Hmph... You still have this piece of crap?" He ripped it off, leaving angry red marks across her neck, and threw it to the floor. "I'll buy you something prettier tomorrow..."_

_Emmy felt the pillow beneath her grow damp, apparently from the tears she was shedding uncontrollably; but quietly. She squirmed without actually fighting back, silently begging the hand to go away and leave her alone. She would rather be locked in a dark room than have to put up with this every night. But God wasn't that kind, not to her anyway. He must've felt that she had done something awful in a past life to deserve this kind of hell..._

_"So obedient..." The man hissed. "Such a sweetheart..."_

"Sweetheart?"

_Emmy blinked the tears away, digging her nails into the sides of her arms. "Please stop..."_

_Firm mand moved from under her dress and quickly collided with her chest. "I told you to shut up!" Another punch, and then another. A slap, a squeeze, another punch. She could feel her skin begin to pulsate from the pain, and she could tell there would be bruising. The blows to her chest and jaw drew blood, she could feel it all pooling inside of her mouth. She knew better than to spit it out. She had learnt from last time._

_Instead she just swallowed it and kept as quiet at she could._

_Eventually the beatings stopped and the hand returned, but by then Emmy couldn't feel anything. She had forced her mind away from reality, and allowed her subconscious to momentarily take control. Shane had warned her about this; the more she did it, the stronger The Other would get. _

_Maybe that's what she needed... The stronger The Other was, the less she would have to feel. The less she would have to live._

_Emmy looked around the room, the only lighting coming from the dull illumination from the street-lamps outside. She recognized this room... She had been in it before..._

"Emmy..?"

_This was her room! This... This was... 'Oh God...' She thought. 'Please, please no..!"_

_She was eight, she knew that from the calender on the wall. And by the look of the bedside clock it was one o'clock in the morning. She Felt herslef crumble from the inside out, and peacefully closed her heavy eyes, "Emmy!"_

"Emmy!"

_"Stupid girl, can't even shut yer mouth! Disgusting piece of worthless crap... Wake up!"_

"Wake up!"

_No... No, she didn't want to. She wouldn't, she couldn't!_

_"Wake up you stupid bitch! Wake up!"_

"Wake up, Emmy!"

_"Wake the hell up, or I'm gunna wake you up!"_

"C'mon sweetie it's just a dream. Wake up for us."

_"Wake up!"_

"Wake up!"

_"WAKE UP!"_

_Where has my heart gone  
An uneven trade for the real world  
Oh I... I want to go back to  
Believing in everything and knowing nothing at all  
_

Emmy flailed in bed, arms and legs reaching out wildly to fend of whatever she thought was there. She knew she was trying to scream, but no sound escaped her lips. There was nothing but the sounds of two men trying to calm her down.

"Spencer?" She gasped, moving away from them and onto the floor. "A-Aaron..?"

The looked at her from the bed with wide eyes, knowing it was best to keep their distance from the scared girl; but so desperately wanting to jump after her and hold her tight. "Yes, sweetie; it's only us. You were having a nightmare, but it's all over now."

Emmy looked at them both, slowly standing and walking over to the bed. She reached out and touched both of their cheeks, as if making sure they were really there. "Spencer, Aaron..?" Her lips tightened and her eyes moistened. She fell into their arms and burst out into tears. "Ah! I- I don't want to go back to sleep! I don't wanna close my eyes, please don't make me! Please!"

The pair of them held her close, soothing her a best they could. "Ssh, it's Ok, it's Ok! Emmy, you don't have to go to sleep; it's time to get up now anyway."

She started to shake in their arms, trying so hard to gain control of herself. Her hand suddenly flew to her neck. "My necklace!" She sobbed. "Spencer, Aaron, my necklace! I- I don't know where it's gone!"

Reid looked at Hotch, and Hotch looked at Reid. "Uh, did you pick up her stuff when we left the hospital?"

Aaron nodded at left the room, quickly returning with a plastic bag, filled with multiple other plastic bags. "I don't remember seeing a necklace, and we still need to send this off to the labs, but- Ah, here!" He reached into the large one and pulled out a small plastic bag with an old key and and rusty chain. "Umm, is this it?"

"Yes!" She yelped, leaping off of the bed and snatching it from him. She ripped the bag open and emptied the contents into her hand, pausing and looking at Spencer for help. "Uh, can you please..."

"Yeah." Reid smiled, walking over to her and picking up the necklace. He looped the chain through the loop at the top of the key and then moved behind her, lifting her hair out of the way and then fastening it so that it hung loose. "There you go."

Emily thanked him (several times) and then bounded over to the mirror on the wall, looking at it with fondness. "Mmm..." She said, smiling warmly and happily.

Spencer watched Emmy rock gently and hum her mysterious tune as she looked at her key, fiddling with it between her fingers. "You really like that, don't you?" Hotch asked. She nodded. "Who gave it to you?"

"Spencer did."

Reid looked at his lover, showing his confusion clearly. "Emmy, we've never met before; do you mean a different Spencer?"

She shook her head, still humming. "Nope, it was you."

"When did he give it to you?"

Emmy paused, her gaze momenterily drifting from the necklace. "I- I don't remember." She said. "I mean... I _know _Spencer gave it to me, I remember how I felt when it happened. I just can't remember _how _it happened." She turned to them, tears welling up in her eyes. "Why can't I remember?"

_I still remember the sun_  
_Always warm on my back_  
_Somehow it seems colder now_

_Where has my heart gone_  
_Trapped in the eyes of a stranger_  
_Oh I... I want to go back to_  
_Believing in everything_

Hotch was by her side in an instant, forgetting about personal space and giving her time to adjust; he didn't want to see the girl in tears again. "Emmy, look at me. What you've been through is... Well, honestly, we don't even know the full extent of it yet and we can already correctly assume that you're going to have a large amount trauma. Memory loss is one of them." He placed a gently hand on the top of her head. "everything will come back to you, and we'll deal with it when it does; but all in time. But for now..." He knelt down to her level and gave her a secretive look. "How about we make some pancakes..?"

Emmy's eyes lit up at the sound of that. "Yeah Ok!" She smiled, rushing out of the room without another word said. The two FBI agents looked through the door she had run out of, as if it could tell her what she was up to. Eventually they must've figured out that it wouldn't, so they went to see for their selfs. Emmy was busy, searching the kitchen for the ingredients, bowls and spoons; most of it already on the countertop. "Spencer! What do you want with yours?"

Reid was about to tell her lots and LOTS of maple syrup, but was interrupted by Hotch grabbing her upper arms and pulling her to sit on one of the seats behind the small kitchen island. "No, Emmy; I don't think you understand; _we're _going to make you pancakes, and _you're _going to watch and laugh when we attempt to flip them."

Emmy blinked. "I- uh, don't have to cook for you?"

"Of course not." Hotch said. "We're here to take care of you, and that's exactly what we're going to do. Spencer, get mixing!"

Emmywas giggling helplessly at the sight of the flat, covered in the white flour, most of which was covering herself and Spencer; which was partially Aaron's fault, because when Spencer flipped one of the first pancakes it landed on his boss' head with a nasty _SPLAT! _And while Emmy laughed so hard she thought she would burst, Reid knew he was in for it; and carefully proceeded to back out of the kitchen and trying to calm Aaron down. "Aaron..." He said in a calming voice. "Now, let's think about this, Ok? What kind of example would you be setting for Emmy if you killed me, hmm? Not a very good one, that's what."

Hotch grabbed the mess from his hair and dropped it onto the floor. "What do you think Emmy?" He asked, never taking his eyes away from Spencer. "Should I punish him?"

Emmy, still mid hysterics, grabbed the flour and handed it to him. "May I help?"

Hotch grinned. "Of course."

they both reached into the packet and grabbed a handful of white flour, then slowly begun to stalk their prey. Reid saw what was in their hand and laughed nervously. "Now, guys! D- Don't do anything stupid! Remember that we'll just have to clean it all up once you're done! It's really not worth the effort!"

"No." Emmy agreed. "But it's fun!"

She was the first to throw the white powder square in the boy genius' face, then ran back to the kitchen for more ammo, retuning with the entire bag. By the time she returned, Spencer was running around the sofa shouting and laughing for Aaron to stop. "Please please please!" He would yelp, jumping over the furniture. "This is a COMPLETE waste of food!"

Aaron ignored his pleas. "Get pancake on my head, will you? Emmy! Refill!"

For the next ten minuets the three of them chased each Reid with hands full of flour, and when they had run out of breath and were leaning against the wall, Emmy only made it worse for herself when she said: "Spencer! You are bad at making pancakes!"

Spencer glared at her before grabbing the nearly empty bag and tipping the remains of the powder over the top of her head. And when Hotch laughed, Both Spencer and Emmy grabbed a handful and chucked it at him.

"You suck, guys..." Spencer pouted.

Aaron wrapped an arm around him, and in seeing this Emmy shuffled closer and leant her head against Spencer. He looked up at his lover happily, and Aaron kissed the top of his head. "Come on guys; we need to be in the office in an hour."

She made a content little noise that would've made Garcia go 'AWW!'. "Spencer? Aaron?"

"Yes?"

Emmy peeked up at them. "How bout I make the pancakes next time, okay?"

_Where has my heart gone_  
_An uneven trade for the real world_  
_Oh I... I want to go back to_  
_Believing in everything_  
_Oh, Where_

_Where has my heart gone_  
_Trapped in the eyes of a stranger_  
_Oh I... I want to go back to_  
_Believing in everything_

Emmy walked into the bathroom first to clean off the mess, but didn't go straight to the shower. The mirror was her first stop. She looked down at her necklace again and started to hum the same tune as before, her eyes drifting shut as the outside world slowly started to fade away.

She took ahold of the key again and held on tight, never wanting to let it go again. If she did that that the memory would be gone. The only memory Master couldn't beat out of her. The only memory that was worth anything in her life.

The day she met Spencer Reid for the first time.

_I still remember..._


	10. Wait It Out

**Okay, Sorry for the long wait for this chapter; but one of the downsides to camping is that there is NO internet connection! :( I really don't know how I made it this long! Anyway. here is your latest fix, and I hope you enjoy! The song used in this chapter is: Wait It Out, by Imogen Heap!**

**Thousands of people have read this, and I hope most of you enjoy it; but only a small handful actually review :O Why do you hurt me so... Press the magic button and tell me what you think!**

**Helaina OUT!**

* * *

_Where do we go from here?  
How do we carry on?  
I can't get beyond the questions.  
Clambering for the scraps  
in the shatter of us collapsed.  
It cuts me with every could-have-been.  
_

"EMMY!"

The bright, glowing person that was Penelope Garcia burst into the bullpen and enveloped the poor girl in in the tightest hug she could muster. "Omigod omigod OMIGOD! You look so good, sweetie; apart from..." She looked the girl up and down. "Well, you're wearing REID'S clothes!"

Emmy frowned. It was true that she had borrowed Spencer's clothing, but that was only because she didn't have any of her own. So she had ended up wearing Spencer's khaki 3/4 lengths, and checkered shirt; including original black and white converses that were much too big for her. "I- I don't have anything else..." She said meekly.

"Aww." Garcia cooed. "Well that's okay sweetie, us girls will take you out shopping later on; if that's okay with you, Reid?" He nodded that it was. "GREAT! Oh, I can't wait to get you into something SO adorable! Emily, what colour do you think would suit our girl best?"

Emily walked up behind Garcia. "I'd say red, or green. You need to be blonde to pull of pink, right JJ?"

JJ, realizing she was wearing a oink blouse, smirked. "Definitely. But Emmy's beautiful; I reckon she could pull just about anything off. I mean she''s pulling THAT off! Just look at those shoes!"

Emmy's frown deepened. "I like these shoes..."

"Yeah..." Spencer said defensively, looking down at the red pair he was wearing. "Don't knock a good ol' pair of converses..." He smiled when he saw Emmy was giggling freely; she looked almost as if she were your average teenage girl. But there was something in her eyes that halted that look, something not even a trained FBI profiler could interpret.

"Reid, Emmy; how are you both today?" The deep voice made Emmy visibly tense, and Spencer noticed this; Rossi most likely did to, but he said nothing of it.

Emmy looked at the older with wide eyes, not entirely sure how she should react, and looked to Spencer for help. She knew David, and knew that she could trust him; but that still didn't stop her from feeling this way. He gave a calm look and moitioned that it was ok, so Emmy turned back to the man to try again. "H- Hi David..."

Rossi smiled at the girl. "You slept round Spencer's last night, didn't you?" She nodded. "Oh, well can you tell me something?" He looked into her eyes and whispered. "Is his house filled with hundreds and hundreds of books?"

"Yeah!" Emmy grinned. "There's a bookshelf in every room, and all of them are full! But I didn't get a chance to read any of them..."

"You like reading? Well, I'm sure we have a couple of books in this office you can read, so why don't you come with me while Reid and Hotch go and finish up something important; would you like to do that?"

Spencer watched the panic slowly rise in her, he same look she got when Rossi first started to talk to her. He expected Emmy to turn to him for help again, but, to his surprise, she turned to Aaron. By the look on Aaron's, he was just as surprised as Spencer; but, having a child of his own, he knew all too well how to handle the situation. "It's ok Emmy, David is a friend; he'll look after you just for a little bit."

Emmy locked eyes with Aaron's, and for the first time since he met him, Aaron's intense gaze faltered. Emmy looked at him with such purity, such trust; she _wanted _so badly to believe him, and so she did. "Ok, Aaron..." She took a step towards Rossi, and then stopped, moving to Reid and enveloping him in a large hug. "Bye bye... Don't be long, okay?"

Spencer's hands ran through her hair gently. "I won't, Em. See you soon." He watched her follow Rossi and Garcia reluctantly, and felt his breath hitch in his throat when she went out of sight.

"Reid." Hotch said, looking around and waiting until his co-workers were out of earshot. "Spencer... She'll be fine for a few minuets, we need to talk to Strauss."

Reid dragged his eyes away from the doorway. "Yeah, I know." He sucked in a deep breath, calming himself and started to walk. "Let's do this..."

_Pain on pain on play, repeating  
With the backup makeshift life in waiting._

_Everybody says time heals everything.  
But what of the wretched hollow?  
The endless in-between?  
Are we just going to wait it out?  
_

_"So this girl is currently staying with you, Agent Reid?" Strauss had kept silent the entire time, listening carefully at every detail. When Spencer told her that she was, Strauss leant back and thought about it carefully. "So... you want the BAU to take this case?"_

_""Yes." Hotch said. "She was sent here, identified one of our agents and there is obvious danger to herself and others. We believe this unsub has taken others besides from Emmy, and will continue to do so until we stop him or he no longer lives."_

_Strauss paused. "If this is so, and he did attack the girl in the hospital, then why send her here in the first place?"_

Hotch and Reid looked at each other. "Ma'am, we believe this man takes pleasure in... psychologically damaging this young girl. He took her over six years ago, and has repeatedly raped and tortured her; she has had several miscarriages and is extremely malnourished. Her psyche is damaged, and none of us can be certain when she'll fully recover; she has the mind of a child, and has attached herself to Agent Reid here."

Reid looked at his superior, Erin Strauss, basically pleading with his eyes. "She has no one else, and we were unable to find her family; I have the money and the means to take care of her, and I'm more than willing to do so."

Strauss regarded the Doctor, wondering why somebody so young would want to take on that sort of responsibility. But... He obviously felt compelled to take care of this girl, and Agent Hotchner obviously wanted to find the person who had done this to her. Erin sighed. "Very well, but fist I would like to meet this girl first. You said she was in the building?"

"Uh, yes." Reid said, surprised that she had said yes so easily. Normally the woman was as cold as ice, and had an obvious dislike to Aaron. "She's with Garcia."

Strauss had left the room before either of the other agents could say any more, and they made sure to stay close on her heels. "Ma'am!" Spencer called after her. "She's in a very delicate mental state, you MUST talk to her as if addressing a young child."

Morgan, who was standing in the bull-pen, watch their section chief walk through the room with his colleagues hot on her tail. Hotch saw him and motioned for him to follow them.

"Agent Reid, I know what I am doing. I will not distress the girl in anyway." She continued her quick pace and didn't even bother to knock on the door before opening it...

She paused looking around the room, and then looking back at her agents. "Gentlemen, we may have a problem..."

_There's nothing to see here now,  
turning the sign around;  
We're closed to the Earth 'til further notice.  
A Stumbling cliche case,  
crumbled and puffy faced.  
Dead in the stare of a thousand miles._

_All I want, only one street-level miracle.  
I'll be a an out-and-out, born again from none more cynical.  
_

Emmy left Spencer and followed Penny and David into a small room filled with computers. Looking around she realized the desks were covered with small colorful toys and fluffy animals. "Wow..." She said under her breath, moving over and examining every single one. Occasionally, when one of them lit up or made a little sound, she would beam and fiddle with it for a bit longer before moving onto the next one. Garcia and Rossi were watching her with curiosity and delight, still amazed how someone her age could find such trivial things this interesting. Rossi knew it was bad, but he desperately wanted to know the details of what happened to her; what had to have happened to her that was so bad, her mind was broken and yet her innocence remained.

"Emmy?" Garica said, sitting down on her chair. "Have you had anything to eat yet? Would you like us to go get something for you?"

Emmy took her eyes away from the colorful toys and shook her head. "No thank you, Spencer gave me pancakes."

Garcia raised an eyebrow. "Reid... Made you pancakes..?"

Emmy nodded with a wide smile. "Yeah, but... We had a fight with the flour, and it went EVERYWHERE!" She giggled at the memory. "So we didn't get to eat a lot."

Garcia stood up and put her hands on her hips dramatically. "Well, we can't have our Emmy being hungry now, can we? Shall we go and find a vending machine and get you a sandwich?"

"Okay." Emmy said, following her and the other agent out of the room. They walked back through were they first came from and into a small kitchen area. There was a small machine filled with chocolate bars and drinks, but there also a large sing on it saying: 'Out of order'

"Drat!" Garcia said, stopping to think. "Hey, Rossi, there's one downstairs, isn't there?"

Rossi thought about this for a moment. "Yes, I believe there is; why don't you go down there while I go grab my wallet from my office; I won't be long."

Garcia said that she would and instinctively took Emmy's hand and she started towards the elevator. Emmy looked down at their linked hands and squeezed back. She couldn't explain this feeling, because she hadn't felt it in a very very long time... But she liked it; it made her feel warm, and safe.

"Thank you..." Emmy whispered, once they were inside the descending elevator.

Gaircia looked at the young girl. "For what, sweetie?"

"For looking after me... For worrying about me, even though I don't want you to. And thank you for my teddy bear! I didn't want to loose it, so I left it at Spencer's. And I tried to think of a different name, but I couldn't; so I name it after you! 'Penny'... I think it's a pretty name!"

Garcia grinned at the girl. "Yeah, it sure is. Ah, this is it; do you know what you want to get?"

"No..." She said honestly.

"Oh, well there isn't a lot to choose from, but I'm sure there'll be something for you." They turned the corner into a quiet corridor and made their way to the machine in the middle of it. "Okay, so there's chicken and lettuce, bacon and sweetcorn, BLT-"

"What's a BLT?"

"It has bacon, lettuce and tomato in it; do you want to get that one?"

Emmy searched the vending machine, and pointed out one. "What one's that?"

Garcia looked at it. "That's chicken and stuffing, one of my favorites!"

"Can't I please ge that one?"

"Of course sweetie! How bout a drink as well, you're bound to get thirsty. But I seriously don't think we should get you anything with caffeine! Only God knows-." Garcia was forced forwards, her head colliding with the machine before she crumpled to the ground.

"Penny!" Emmy jumped, not noticing the tall figure close by. She saw blood pouring from a wound on her head, and did the only thing she knew how. She ripped the shirt she was wearing so she had a long strip and wrapped it around the wound tightly. Head wounds were dangerous, they always had to be the first that were cared for. "Please Penny, wake up..."

Large hands gripped her hair and forced her to her feet, slamming her against the wall. "Pet... Are you ready for some more training?"

Emmy's eyes widened when she looked into her attackers eyes. She knew this voice... "N- No! Please Sir, my friend-"

"She is not your friend!" He snapped. "You are nothing but another job to them!" He looked around and then dragged Emmy through a door and into an empty bathroom. She tried to stay out of it, holding onto the doorframe, but he was much stronger than she was; so he threw her to the ground the bolted the door shut, facing her once more when he was done. "You are nothing to them, they'll forget about you as soon as they can." He walked over to her trembling frame, pressed up against the wall furthest from him, and knelt down to meet her eye-to-eye. "But we won't... How could we ever forget you, Emmy..? You know that we love you; we would never forget you that easily."

Emmy flinched when he raised a hand to a cheek, caressing it gently. "P- Please! Spencer is protecting me now; he say's he will care for me."

"He lies!" He swung his hand and slapped her, causing her head to collide with the floor. "He doesn't care for you, he never will! WE are the ones who love you! WE were the ones who protected you!"

"YOU DID NOT PROTECT ME!" She cried, pushing her self up by her hands. "You only hurt me!"

He glared at her before standing up and kicking her ribcage. "You are nothing to them!" Another kick. "You are nothing without us!" Another punch. He lowered himself once more and took her face in his hands. "Come with me."

Emmy coughed violently, blood falling from her lips. "W- What?" She looked at him, with nothing but fear and horror. While he looked at her with nothing but excitement.

"Be with me forever..."

_Everybody says time heals everything.  
But what of the wretched hollow?  
The endless in-between?  
Are we just going to wait it out?_

_And sit here cold?  
Well, We'll be long gone by then.  
And lackluster in dust we lay  
Around old magazines.  
Fluorescent lighting sets the scene  
for all we could and should be being  
in the one life that we've got._

Rossi exited the elevator with his wallet in hand , walking through the corridors to find the two girls who had gone ahead of him. He remembered how Emmy allowed Garica to hold her hand, and he remembered the look on her face at the time. She was happy. How she can find this gesture as heartwarming as she did, only fueled Rossi's need to understand what had happened to her. He wanted to understand her.

He turned the final corner that led to the vending machine, and froze in his tracks. He dropped his wallet and reached for his gun, quickly moving to the technical analyst's side. "Garcia?" He said, placing a hand on her shoulder. "Garcia!"

Penelope moaned, rolling her head from side to side once, before opening her eyes. "R- Rossi? Ugh, what happened; and why do I feel as if I have a hangover?"

"Garcia, focus. What happened? Where's Emmy?"

She looked at the profiler, utterly confounded, until the words 'Emmy' finally clicked. "Oh my God, Emmy!" She sat up and looked around the hallway. "I was attacked... From behind! He hit my head... Ow, I can't remember anything else!"

"It's okay, we'll find her."

"Rossi!"

Reid, Hotch, Morgan and Strauss were running towards them, confusion and panic clearly etched in the doctors face. "What happened, where's Emmy gone?"

"Garcia was attacked from behind, the Unsub's taken Emmy God knows where!"

Reid looked at his lover utterly broken, and Hotch was at a loss of what to do; until something caught his eye... He pulled his gun out of his holster and took a step towards the bathroom door with blood on the doorframe...

_In the one life that we've got._

_Everybody says that time heals everything._  
_But what of the wretched hollow?_  
_The endless in-between?_

Emmy heard the voices outside of the room, and when the one holding er there turned to look at the door, she quickly scrambled to run out of it. "Oh no you don't!" He said, quickly grabbing her by the waist and pulling out a knife. He held her close to his body, and held the knife close to her neck. "We're not going anywhere without a fight..." He hissed in her ear.

"FBI!" Someone yelled from the other side. "OPEN THE DOOR!"

They didn't respond, and so the door was quickly kicked down. The four agents with guns entered the room slowly, all of them trying to get a clean shot at this guy and failing. "Let her go, man." Morgan said. "You're in an FBI building, there's no way you're getting out of this."

"I have no intention of getting out of this!" He spat, digging the knife into Emmy's neck, causing her to yelp in pain.

"Let her go!" Spencer growled, raising his gun.

The Unsub smirked and ran the knife along her neck, avoiding any major artery but slicing deep enough to draw blood. "Or what, you'll shoot me? You wouldn't take the risk Doctor Reid."

Reid cursed internally for the bastard being right, but refused to lower his weapon. "Why are you doing this?" He asked coldly. "You've had her for an entire year, and then let her go. Why are you taking such a risk to get her back when you never had to free her?"

"Spencer..." Emmy said, her voice hoarse and painfully sharp. "Y- You don't.. This isn't..."

"It's okay Emmy, we're going to get you out of this; you're going to be okay. When this is over he won't be able to hurt you anymore."

"No Spencer!" She said desperately. "You do not understand!"

Spencer paused. "What don't I understand?"

Emmy licked her lips and squeezed her eyes shut, trying to block out the pain.

"This is not my Master?"

_Are we just going to wait it out? sit Here?_  
_Just going to Wait it out? Sit here cold?_  
_Just going to sweat it out?_  
_Wait it out._


	11. The Light

**Okay guys, here is the new and I hope you enjoy! Don't forget to review ( Pretty pretty please! ) and maybe you could give me an idea for song lyrics for future chapters! If yours gets chosen I'll make sure to give you a mention for being SUCH a lyrical genius! And if you enjoy THIS story, make sure to check out my other ones!**

**The song used today was The Light, By Sara Bareilles!**

**Helaina OUT!**

* * *

_In the morning it comes, heaven sent a hurricane_  
_Not a trace of the sun but I don't even run from rain_  
_Beating out of my chest, heart is holding on to you_  
_From the moment I knew_  
_From the moment I knew_

The team didn't move, or even breath for that matter. "What?" Spencer finally asked. "What do you mean he's not your Master, Emmy? Who is he then?"

The man, who was now a bigger mystery than area 51, looked at Emmy with amusement and ran his knife a little further down to the base of her neck. "'Emmy'?" He mocked. "They're naming you now? Oh, we know that's not good for your ego; soon you'll be thinking that you're a regular human being!"

"She _is _a regular human being!" Morgan spat. "If anyone here is in question bout that, it'd be _you._"

The Unsub laughed, which made the blade piercing Emmy's skin move around and cause such a pain it made her arm feel funny. "Such lies they're telling, Emmy! Oh, how could you possibly believe them? You know too well how untrustworthy they are."

"Untrustworthy?" Rossi questioned. "How can you say that when you're threatening an innocent young girl?"

That just made him laugh even harder. "Agent Rossi, there are two things I must point out to you. One: This girl is not innocent. And two: Just because I's ripping into her flesh, that does not mean I'm untrustworthy!" He looked down at Emmy. "I've never lied to you, have I? Not ONCE in all the time I've been with you!"

"N- No..." She said in defeat, looking away from everyone and staring down at the floor, her brown fringe covering her eyes so that none of the team could see the passing emotions. "No, you have never lied..."

"Tell them!" He snapped, jerking her upright; making sure they could see her clearly. "Tell them just how trustworthy I really am!" A sob escaped from Emmy as she looked at Aaron and Spencer, the broken look they had for her clearly hidden behind the pure rage they felt for him. She didn't want to tell... She never wanted to tell! And things only got worse when the rest of the team arrived for backup, easily fitting into the bathroom and quickly assessing the situation.

"TELL THEM!" He yelled again, digging the knife in even deeper.

Emmy screamed from the burning sensation. "When he said he would get me water-!" She started, gritting her teeth the whole while. "He got me water. When he said he would feed me, he fed me. When he said he would touch me, he did. And when he said he would fuck me..." She paused, only to catch Aaron's gaze and lock with it; defeat and despair drifting in her eyes. "He _fucked _me... He never lied, he never ever lied. He was only one who told the truth, he was only one I could trust to keep his word; even if I had no choice..."

"That's right." He said soothingly, retracting the knife and running it gently through her hair. "And nothing's changed since then, you know you can still trust me to do that."

She nodded quickly, not wanting to anger him any further. "I know, I know! Y- You would never lie to me. You love me..."

"Yes!" He burst happily, kissing her cheek and momentarily forgetting about the several agents pointing several guns at him. "I _do _love you, and you love me... Right?"

Emmy forced on a shaky smile. "Of course I do _il mio amore... Si prega, permettetemi di essere con voi..."_

The team frowned deeply, wanting to look to Emily for translation, but not being able to draw their eyes from the pair.

_"Che cosa circa il vostro prezioso Specner?" _The Unsub growled back.

She looked at him with desperate eyes, pleading with him silently. _"Voglio soltanto di essere con voi! Il mio amore, solo a te! Non sono nulla! Lasciamo insieme. Proprio come lei ha promesso!"_

He looked at Emmy, and then at the team, then back at Emmy. _"Sì il mio amore..." _Emmy visibly relaxed, ever so slightly; a smile playing on the very edges of her lips. _"Come ho promesso!"_

He raised the knife to strike her, which made Emmy instinctively recoil in his arms. This gave Emily the chance she had been waiting for to shoot...

_You were the air in my breath filling up my love soaked lungs_  
_Such a beautiful mess intertwined and overrun_  
_Nothing better than this, ooh, and then the storm can come_  
_You feels just like the sun_  
_Just like the sun_

Hotch darted forwards and swiftly picked up Emmy from the bleeding man's arms and carried out to safety. "Emmy?" He said when they were safely in the hallway. "We need to get these looked at, okay?"

She nodded sleepily, and looked at him softly. _"Ho mentito, Aronne... Mi ha mentito..."_

He looked down at her, wanting to know what she had said, but seeing that she was drifting to sleep and deciding that she needed it more than anything right now.

"She said she lied Hotch." Emily said from behind him. He looked up at her with a confused frown. "In the room she lied about wanting to be with him, she told him not to hurt us and to leave with her." Emily knelt down next to them and regarded Emmy. "She was willing to go back to that hell, for us... Complete strangers!" She gave Hotch and incredulous look. "Who does that..?"

She left a moment later, only to be replace by a very nervous Spencer. "Hotch, oh my God, is she okay?"

He looked at his lover solemnly. "She will be, she just needs these cuts looked at, but I don't think it's anything more serious then what's happened to her already..."

Spencer let out a relieved sigh, reaching out and placing his palm on her cheek, stroking it tenderly with his thumb. "Jesus, Aaron; I promised I'd protect her. I told her that nothing could hurt her anymore... And now she'd covered in her own blood."

"You couldn't have known this was going to happen!" Hotch said sharply. "She was in an FBI building, surrounded by hundreds of agents; none of us could have seen this coming. So don't even start to think that this was somehow your fault or, I swear to God, I will suspend you."

Spencer looked at his boss with wide eyes, then relaxed slightly and gave a small smile which Hotch returned. "I love you." He whispered.

Aaron moved his hand so it was discretely touching Spencer's. "I love you too."

"Don't I get any love..?"

The pair froze.

_And if you say be alright_  
_I'm gonna trust you, babe_  
_I'm gonna look in your eyes_  
_And if you say be alright_  
_I'll follow you into the light_

Emmy was smiling up at them weakly, not exactly knowing WHAT was going on.

"Emmy..." He said softly, his hand still on her cheek. "How are you feeling?"

"Better than I do most days.." She said.

"They did this to you everyday?" Spencer asked.

"No." She said. "They do this to me most days. I get to rest some-"

"I think you mean they_ did _this to you most days." Hotch interrupted. "They're not going to do this anymore, you know that don't you."

This time it was Emmy who placed a tentative hand on his cheek. "Oh Aaron..." She sighed. "If only that were true..."

The two agents were about to comment on that when the paramedics arrived, quick to shoo them away to tend to Emmy's wounds. They were quickly briefed by Rossi and Morgan; and when they started towards the ambulance Spencer declared that he was going in there with her. The rest of the team agreed and said they would follow by car. Hotch was about to follow them to his own car when he was called over by a shaken Strauss.

It wasn't clear that this whole thing had affected her, but being a profiler gave you the ability to notice these things. "What can I do for you?"

Strauss took a split second to compose herself before continuing. "Agent Hotchner, this young girl was under the supervision of the FBI when she was attacked, is that correct?"

He nodded. "She was."

"Well then her case is our case." She said sharply. "I want you to find out what is going on, who took her, and who attacked her and one of my agents in this building! I want you to report to me this afternoon after the hospital, and when you do I expect you to know more than you do now, am I clear?"

"Yes Ma'am."

"Good. You may go now."

Hotch turned and started to walk towards the exit.

"Agent Hotchner!"

Aaron paused and turned back to his superiour. "Yes Ma'am?"

Strauss gave him a look that was almost... human! And he almost stumbled back when she asked him, in a shaky voice: "Find out what the hell happened to that poor girl..."

_Never mind what I knew, nothing seems to matter now_  
_Ooh, who I was without you, I can do without_  
_No one knows where ends, how it may come tumbling down_  
_But I'm here with you now_  
_I'm with you now_

___And if you say be alright_  
_I'm gonna trust you, babe_  
_I'm gonna look in your eyes_  
_And if you say be alright_  
_I'll follow you into the light_  


Emmy woke up, once again, in a warm and white hospital bed; dressed in a gown that was two sizes two big for her. She groaned gently and rolled to her side, wincing when the cut on her neck rubbed against the pillow. "Ow..."

"Emmy..?" A soft voice said. "Are you okay?"

Emmy moved her head to look in the direction of the mysterious voice, smiling when she saw a friendly face. "Dave... How's Penny?"

Rossi moved his seat closer to her bed. "She's fine sweetie. Just complaining about a headache, but being pampered by Morgan. So she's a happy woman right now."

"Who's Morgan?"

"Sweetie, he looked after you in the hospital; don't you remember Derek?"

"OH!" She said with a grin. "DEREK! I know them name Derek; but why call him Morgan?"

"That's his last name."

"I know." She said, sitting up and placing he hands on her lap, looking off thoughtfully for a second or two. "But why do you _call _him Morgan, why not call him by his name?"

Rossi copied her and sat up in his seat. "Well, Emmy, it's... politer that way. It's a show of respect."

"Not reeeaaallly..." She said, making a face that a child would when they don't understand. "You call them Mr or Mrs then. That's polite. And you're all friends, you don't need to show you respect each other; cos you already know you do!"

Rossi raised his eyebrows. This girl was _wise_... She spoke it the most strange way. She sounded like a child, the way she formed her sentences and said certain words; but she was clearly smart. Rossi chuckled. She sounded like a nine year old reading Goeth.

"Dave..?" Emmy said quietly.

Rossi looked up at her. "What is it sweetie?"

She fidgeted in her bed for a moment, not exactly knowing what she wanted to say. "Umm... What happened to George?"

"George?"

"Yeah, the man from the bathroom. What happened to him?"

"Honey, he died."

Emmy froze. "Oh..." She whispered, lowering her head and looking at her shaking hands. Her lips started to quiver slightly, then her eyes began to flutter. She raised her hands to her face and started to cry.

The rest of the team, who had been outside talking to the doctor, rushed inside and watched as Garcia, Aaron and Spencer went to her side. "What happened? Emmy what's the matter?"

"She started to cry when I told her about... George." They all gave him blank looks. "The man from earlier. She identified him as George."

"He shouldn't have died!" She wailed, wiping her tear away on the back of her hand. "He promised me! He promised!"

Spencer held her by the arms, trying to calm her down and to stop her from reopening her wounds. "What? What did he promise you, Emmy?"

"He promised to kill me!" She cried. "He promised! He promised! HE PROMISED!"

_And if you say be alright_  
_I'm gonna trust you, babe_  
_I'm gonna look in your eyes_  
_And if you say be alright_  
_I'll follow you into the light_


	12. New Born

**I know this update is pretty soon, but I just couldn't stop from writing! Hope you enjoy it! Oh and don't forget to REVIEW! Tell me what you think or just give me and idea for song lyrics I could use! I'll even give you a mention if yours gets chosen!**

**Speaking of songs, the one used in this chapter is New Born by Muse!**

****WARNING! SADNESS AHEAD!****

**Helaina OUT!**

* * *

_Link it to the world_  
_Link it to yourself_  
_Stretch it like a birth squeeze_  
_The love for what you hide_  
_The bitterness inside_  
_Is growing like the new born_  
_When you've seen, seen_  
_Too much, too young, young_  
_Soulless is everywhere_

"Emmy... What are you talking about?" Garcia was looking down at the young girl, tears forming in her own eyes from the second Emmy had spoken those painful words. "Darling, you can't mean that-"

"I do!" She interrupted, pulling her knees up to her chest and wrapping her thing arms around them. "I don't want to be here anymore, I don't want to see tomorrow! I haven't wanted to see tomorrow for over six years!" She was shaking uncontrollably, and only flinched when Spencer tried to place a comforting hand on her. "I can't do this anymore..." She breathed, looking up at them with red eyes. "I _won't _do this anymore!"

"Emmy," Morgan started. "You can't know what tomorrow brings. You're not with that man anymore, you're with us; and we're going to take real good care of you."

Emmy looked at him, completely lost and hopeless. "But that is just the thing... When I was with my Master, things were different! When he cut me, I knew I would heal. When he raped me, I knew it would be over soon. When I was starved, I knew food would soon come... But now I know nothing." She grabbed a tissue form the table next to her and wiped at her face, placing her hands back onto her lap when she was no longer wet from her own tears. "You don't know what my Master is capable of. What the others are capable of!" She shook her head. "No, I don't want to find out. I never want to find out!"

"Emmy, please don't talk like that..." Reid said quietly, so gently trying to plead with her. "Please Emmy, please, don't even think like that. "I promised that I would look after you, and I'm going to do that."

_Even if it's from yourself..._

Emmy locked gazes with him. "No..." She said, as if the words hurt her very being. "Spencer... You can't protect me from my past, or my present, or even my future. What happened to me before cannot be changed. And what's happening now is happening because of _my_ past..."

"But you still have a future Emmy." Aaron said. "You will always have a future."

"Not if I have anything to do with it..." She said, new tears rolling down her cheek. She wiped at them furiously before looking up at the older agent. "Do you want to know what I knew? The one thing I was certain Master would do to me everyday?"

Hotch's eyes narrowed. "What is it Emmy?"

She turned to look at Spencer this time. "I knew he was going to let me live..." She whispered. "He never planned on killing me; he wanted me to live, and remember everything that he did to me. He made sure that I would never forget..." She averted her eyes and grew silent.

Rossi's natural curiosity got the better of him. He scooted forwards and placed a hand on the bed. "What did he do to you?"

Emmy said nothing for the longest of times. And when she finally raised her head, she whispered something that would stay with the team for a very _very _long time...

_"Are you sure you want to know..?"_

_Hopeless time to roam  
The distance to your home  
Fades away to nowhere  
How much are you worth  
You can't come down to earth  
You're swelling up, you're unstoppable_

_'cause you've seen, seen  
Too much, too young, young  
Soulless is everywhere_

**___Six years ago..._**

"Mommy! Daddy! Please, I wanna go home!"

The young girl was crying to the ceiling, knowing that someone would be able to hear her and that they wouldn't be able to ignore her for much longer.

Where was she? She didn't remember anything; how she got here, what had happened to her mom and dad, she didn't even know where 'here' was! All she knew was that it wasn't safe... She need to get home! "Mommy, Daddy, PLEASE!"

There was a sudden crash from upstairs and then a very loud curse. She heard footsteps moving around until the stopped just outside of the door at the top of the stairs. When the door swung open she scrambled to the bed and pushed herself into the corner. _THUMP THUMP THUMP! _Someone descended the stairs slowly.

The girl squeezed her eyes shut and pulled herself into a protective ball. "I wanna go home... I wanna go home..."

"Shut up!" The man snapped.

She whimpered slightly, but learnt quickly. She stayed silent.

The stranger took slow steps over to her, kneeling down and forcing her out of her fetal position. "How old are you?"

"I- I'm eleven..." She told him. "Please, I just want to go home. I want to see my mommy, AH-!"

Her kidnapper had landed a harsh blow on her face, sending her head flying into the wall. "SHUT UP!" He yelled. "I ASKED YOU A SMIPLE QUESTION, I DON'T WANT TO HEAR ANYTHING ELSE! DO YOU UNDERSTAND?"

"Yes!" She cried, holding her head between her hands. "I'm sorry!"

The man looked her over, sneering occasionally. "I don't know what he sees in you..." He muttered.

The girl frowned. _Who? _

"It's not up to me though." He continued, grabbing her by the hair and forcing her to meet his cold and cruel gaze. "It's completely up to Spencer..."

* * *

**___One year later..._**

"Let me OUT OF HERE!"

The young girl rushed over to the new one and placed her hand over the others mouth. "Ssh!" She hushed. "Master will hear you!"

The new girl forced the youngster's hand away. "What? Who are you, and what the hell am I doing here?"

"What's your name?" The other girl asked, sitting on the bed and crossing her legs.

"Anna..." She said, breathing deeply. "What about you, what's your name?"

The youngster shrugged. "Master calls me Pet. I have no name."

"You have to have a name. "Anna snorted. "How long have you been here? How old are you?"

She shook her small head. "I can't remember... I _think _I'm twelve, or eleven, or thirteen."

Anna's eyes widened. She was so young! "Sweetie can you tell me something? Are we the only ones here? What does this guy do to us?"

"You're going to be fine." The girl said sharply. "Nothing is going to happen to you, it can't! I won't let anything happen to you, I promise!" She ran to Anna and wrapped her arms around her neck, sobbing silently and squeezing tightly, not ever wanting to let go.

"Sweetie? Hey, I'm going to be the one doing the protecting!" She laughed. "I'm here now, and I'm going to make sure this man doesn't hurt you, okay?"

* * *

**_One year later..._**

Branches lashed out at her, scratching and scraping at her ghastly pale skin. The bright sun _burnt _her. She hadn't felt it on her for what seemed to be forever; and she wasn't even allowed the luxury of basking in it.

No... Right now she had to _run! _

He was so close! She could hear him running after her. Breathing. Panting. Swearing. Shooting.

A sudden pain shot through her arm, causing her to scream and fall to the floor in a crumpled heap. She cradled her arm while she was down there, rocking and sobbing; preying that the gunshot had been enough to kill her. And if not, that her Master was angry enough to finally be rid of her.

"FUCKING BITCH!" He yelled, stopping to kick her once. Twice. Three times. "You're going to learn. Oh dear God, you're going to learn from this!"

She sobbed silently as he carried her back through the forest an to his house, passing the dead postman as they went through the door. She didn't mean to get him killed; she just saw an opportunity and took it. She didn't think about the consequences...

Master walked back down to her prison, throwing her onto the bed and securing her arms and legs tightly. He retreated back up the stair for a few moments before returning with a small pocket knife, that handle decorated by what looked to be ivory. "You're going to learn." Master spat. He towered over her and brought the knife to her skin, just bellow her collar bone and then dragging it slowly down to the very center of her chest; right in between where two very small breasts were just starting to form.

She _screamed _from the pain, only to be slapped and told to shut up; so she gritted her teeth and sucked it in.

He had never cut her before... But there was a first time for everything.

_Link it to the world  
Link it to yourself  
Stretch it like it's a birth squeeze  
And the love for what you hide  
And the bitterness inside  
Is growing like the new born_

_When you've seen, seen  
Too much, too young, young  
Soulless is everywhere_

_**One year later...**_

"Tommy! Tommy, sweetie, don't look! Ngh, don't look Tommy!"

Master slapped her hard. "You fucking watch, Tommy. Or I'll only hurt her more and more, and it'll be all your fault!" He dug the knife in again and grinned when he heard her scream and Tommy whimper.

The nine year old boy could do nothing but watch as the strange girl, who had been giving him food for the past two weeks, was violently cut, stabbed and burnt. Over and over and over...

* * *

_**One year later...**_

The girl smiled at the small bump that was just starting to form underneath her clothing, knowing that for the first time in a long time she wasn't alone in this hell anymore. But her heart froze when she heard the door to the upper level open, and her Master started to slowly descend the stairs. He stopped at the bottom and looked deep into her eyes. The gazed down to her stomach.

"No..." She said quietly, placing both hands over it. "No, please..."

Her Master regarded her for a few moments more. Then he just grinned cruelly. "Beg all you want... I've already made my mind up."

* * *

_**One month later...**_

George held her close, biting and suckling at the base of her neck; his hand roaming over her flat stomach and up to her chest. "So beautiful..." He whispered. "So beautiful... And all mine..."

She winced slightly and his fingers played over a healing cut, rubbing it slightly before moving onto the next wound. "George..." She whispered. "I- I need to get back to Master now. There are others waiting for me, and he'll be mad if I'm late."

George climbed up and off of her. sitting on the edge of the bed and staring off onto the wall. "Next week?" He asked quietly.

The girl forced on a weak smile, knowing he would be kind to her if she played along with his fantasy. "I'm not going anywhere."

* * *

Spencer looked down at Emmy's sleeping form, thinking about the story she had just told them all...

No one should have to go through all of that. And especially someone so young... What kind of monster could-

"Spencer?"

Aaron walked into the private hospital room, closing the door behind him and moving to sit down next to his lover. "Spencer, are you alright?"

"What do you think Aaron?" He asked. "How am I meant to feel about all of this? What she told us was only small parts of what happened to her, not even adding up to a day in total. What do you think happened on all the other days? What hell do you think she suffered then?"

"You shouldn't think about that, Spencer... We can only do our best and find out what happened to her. When she wakes up we can ask her if she remembers any specifics, try to see if we can find out who this son of a bitch is. But until then, she's not the only one who needs to sleep. Spencer, you're only human..."

"I know..." He muttered. "But so is she, and I don't want to let her out of my sight."

Aaron looked at Reid, sighing deeply. "Reid, that's an order. I'll watch over her while you get some rest. Don't even think about coming back until you've had at least seven hours."

Spencer looked at his boss with a slack jaw. "What? No! Wha- What if I sleep here? I'll do that, I promise! Please, I don't want to leave her."

Aaron kept his poker face on for a few more moments before giving him a defeated look. "Fine..." Spencer's eyes brightened. "But if you're not asleep in half and hour then I'm sending you home!"

He nodded. "Understood." He moved over to the small sofa in the very corner of the room (some of the hospital crew were kind enough to bring it in when they heard the girl would be under twenty-four hour surveillance), then took off his shoes and spread himself across it. "Aaron..." He yawned. "How are we going to find this guy?"

"I don't know..." He said truthfully. "If Emmy doesn't remember anything, then we're pretty much at a dead end. But we _will _find him Spencer. Don't think otherwise."

"It's not me who needs convincing." He said sadly. "And if we don't find him soon... I'm scared Emmy's going to take things into her own hands."

_Destroy the spineless_  
_Show me it's real_  
_Wasting their last chance_  
_To come away_  
_Just break the silence_  
_'cause I'm drifting away_  
_Away from you_


	13. Our Farewell

**Once again, another early update, but I hate leaving you hanging like I do; It's just mean! So here is your latest fix and I hope you enjoy. But seriously, I only get a hand-full of reviews, and it bums a writer out not knowing if their work is appreciated. Thank you to all the lovely people who review kindly, you guys are the reason I keep writing!**

**Don't forget YOU could get mentioned if you send me an idea for a song to be used in future chapters! Any lyrics will be mucho appreciated! The song used the chapter is Our Farewell by Within Temptation!**

**Helaina OUT!**

* * *

_In my hands _  
_A legacy of memories _  
_I can hear you say my name _  
_I can almost see your smile _  
_Feel the warmth of your embrace _  
_But there is nothing but silence now _  
_Around the one I loved _  
_Is this our farewell? _

_Spencer awoke in a large pile of blankets on his bed, which was strange considering he couldn't remember how he had gotten there. He just shrugged it off and climbed up and out of the room into the lounge. Emmy was reading Faust, one of Spencer's favorite books, happily by the window of their apartment; humming happily and turning the pages every couple of seconds. He could her Aaron in the kitchen cooking something, occasionally cursing when something didn't go exactly to plan. The guy was a complete control freak at the best of times..._

_"Spencer?" Emmy said, looking up from her book. "You okay?"_

_"Yeah." He yawned. "I'm good. It's just... So perfect!"_

_Emmy tilted her head and gave him a look of pure confusion. "What do you mean? What is perfect?"_

_"Everything!" He said, throwing his hands out to the sides. "Aaron in the kitchen, you right in front of me... I can honestly say, for the first time in a very long time, I'm genuinely happy with my life."_

_Emmy didn't change her expression. "But... Spencer, this isn't real." She stood up and dropped the trench coat she was wearing, revealing the very same dress as before, only this time there was a very defined baby bump where her hands rested protectively. "None of this is real. None of it..."_

"Spencer! Spencer, wake up!"

Reid slowly opened his eyes, only to look up to a very stressed out Aaron Hotchner. He stretched out languidly across the sofa and tried to shake off the creepy dream. "Hey, Aaron; what did I miss this time?"

"Emmy's gone again."

Spencer bolted upright, blinking away the grogginess and searching the room with his eyes. "Aaron, are you sure she hasn't just gone to the bathroom?"

"Yes!" He said franticly. "That was the first place I checked. The nurses are searching for her, but they still haven't found anything. Then I called the team, they're searching the streets as we speak."

Spencer nodded, the frowned. "Aaron, why would they be searching the streets?"

Hotch froze. "Uh.. Well, the clothes she was wearing when they brought her in are kind of gone..."

"WHAT?" He snapped. "You're telling me a mentally ill teenage, who is most definitely suicidal, is walking the streets with no direction and no knowledge of... ANYTHING?"

Hotch nodded. "Yeah... That would just about sum it up... But please, Spence, don't worry; we're going to find her!"

Reid snorted. "I know we're going to find her Aaron. I'm just concerned what state she's going to be in when we do!"

Hotch watched his infuriated lover storm out of the room and run through the hallway to the stairs.

* * *

_Emmy knew this place... _Her Master had shown her pictures before, many many times. She never knew how he would figure her out like this, but his knowledge was infinite! So there she was, walking into the building she had seen so many times before, wondering what she was doing and and what she was going to after she had figured it out... She stopped in the center of the small room, a woman behind one of the desk eyeing her curiously. Emmy didn't know what else to do, so she walked up to her and smiled. "Hello." She said.

The woman was taken aback by the strange girl, but was polite enough to smile back. "Hello there; can I help you with anything?"

She nodded. "Yeah, what is this place?"

The woman laughed. "This is a storage facility. We hold onto things that are either precious, or if someone doesn't have enough room in their home they store it here."

"Oh." Emmy said, scrunching her nose and thinking deeply. "Umm, do you need a key?"

The woman thought for a second and then nodded. "A key can be used, but for the smaller more precious items we only require a name and password. Why, do you have anything here?"

"I think I do. Or, I think one of my... friends left something for me."

"Oh that's alright dear." She smiled, reaching into a desk and pulling out a list. "We get a lot of transactions made here between friends and relatives, can you give me a name?"

Emmy paused. _She _didn't have a name, and Master never told her his. Emmy doubted it would be under 'Pet' or 'Master'. "Is there one under Spencer Reid?"

"There is." She read the file for a moment, before putting back in the draw and standing to walk over to a filing cabinet, which she searched for a moment and then pulled out a small file. "Okay, now I just need a password; do you have it?"

Emmy thought for a moment. "Is there a clue?"

The woman chuckled. "No sweetie, it doesn't work like-" She paused, and pulled a sheet of paper out, her eyes widening as she read. "Well well well, this is very irregular; but it seems that there _is _a clue. Or at least a phrase it says I'm instructed to read to you. Are you ready?" Emmy nodded. "Okay: 'The gender and name of your first mistake.' Oh my, does that mean what I think it-"

"Female." Emmy said without even needing to think twice about it. "Chloe."

The woman blinked twice, looking down at the file and then nodding. "Y- Yes, that's correct. I'll just go get it for you." with that she walked out of the room, file in hand, and was quick to return with a small package. Before handing it to her, she asked: "Honey, are you alright? Do you nee me to call somebody for you?"

Emmy shook her head and took the package. "No, I'm okay. Thank you." Before the woman could say anything else Emmy was out of the from door and opening the small brown package furiously.

In it she found a syringe filled with enough dilaudid for one shot, a hotel key, and a small packet of something wrapped in a black cloth...

Back in the building, the woman was staring after one of the strangest customers she'd ever encountered; wondering what was in the package. Her eye's flickered back down to the folder she was holding, and noticed another slip of paper she had missed before. She quickly read it, her hears catching in her throat when she was done.

She dropped to paper and rushed to the phone to dial 911.

_Sweet darling, you worry too much, my child _  
_See the sadness in your eyes _  
_You are not alone in life _  
_Although you might think that you are _

"She couldn't have gone far..." Emily said, squinting off into the distance and looking for anything that could giver her a clue. Not that it was helping, but she wanted to feel that she was doing _something _to find Emmy; it didn't take Reid to figure out the statistics of something happening to her if they didn't get her back soon. "Were there cameras outside of the hospital?"

Morgan shook his head. "Nah, they'd rather be putting the money somewhere useful; although as much as I enjoy the extra female staff, I'm really starting to wish they did install a couple here and there..." Morgan stopped, and turned to his collegue and friend. "Emily, there's something that's been buggin' me for a while now... How did _either _of the get into the building in the first place? I mean, I need to flash my ID several times, to the same person everyday, just to get to my desk."

Emily shrugged. "I don't know... We didn't find any type of false identification on either of them, and- Did you know Garcia called me, not one hour ago? She told me that she checked the security footage from the days and times Emmy and George entered the building. Do you know what she found?"

"No. What did she find?"

"Nothing." She said. "Absolutely nothing. There _was _not footage from those days, and you can't delete them; you have to stop it from recording completely by shutting it off at the source."

Morgan looked at her, slightly worried at what she may be implying. "Em, are you saying that this guy could have hacked into our system. Or is _part _of the system?"

Emily nodded. "I'm saying it's a possibility; but right now we need to find Emmy." She took out her phone and hit the speed-dial for Garcia, making sure she had turned the speakerphone on.

"Speak and be recognized!" The other line chirped.

"Garica, it's Emily, have the others found her yet?"

There was a sigh. "No, my knights in black suits and tweed have yet to find little Emmy. Oh, Em, I just hope she's okay..."

"We all do Pen- Hey, wait a second, who in the team wears _tweed?_"

"Reid." Morgan and Garcia answered simultaneously. "Hey, Baby Girl," Morgan continued. "Is it possible to get the security footage from around the hospital? Focus on the main streets leading directly out of the hospital and leading towards Quantico."

"Sugar, I am all over it like a three dollar hooker with chocolate body paint." She paused. "Okay, pretend I never said that. And Morgan? Get that dirty picture out of your mind!"

Morgan laughed. "Baby, how can you ask me to forget such a _divine _image! I'm tempted to come find you and-"

"Guys!" Emily interupted. "I AM still here you know? Can we please at least _try _to keep this at PG-13?"

"Why Em, are you blushing?" Garcia chuckled as she heard Emily sputtering her protest. "Till later my- Oh..."

"Penelope?" Morgan asked, concern clear in his tone. "What is it?"

They both heard frantic typing from the other end of the line. "There was just a call to 911 from a small private storage facility, not far from where you guys are; a woman called claiming a _young girl _that matched Emmy's description come in and took one of the packages."

"What she stole it?"

"No, see that's just the thing. She logged it out, nice and clean; she just came in, gave the name and password, then left with package in hand. It was only after she left they realized something was funky..."

"Come on Garcia." Morgan prompted. "Don't leave us hanging like this!"

"There was a note." She rushed. "I- In the file for the account, there was a note for whoever handed the package over. It said that the girl who just left was going to inject herself with dilauded in Pine Home Motel, just down the street. Apparently it says the dilauded was included along with the motel key in the package."

"Okay Garcia, we're on it!"

"Guys! That's not it. There's more..." She took a deep breath, reading the paragraph three times to make sure she had gotten it right. "Guys, it says the dilauded is tainted."

* * *

"Aaron, how much longer till we're at the motel? Isn't anyone else there yet?"

"Yes." Hotch said, speeding through the third red light. "Prentiss and Morgan are there, but they're waiting for us to arrive."

"What?" He snapped. "Forget that, tell the to storm the place! We're they given the room number?"

"That doesn't matter now, we're here." The pair of the bolted from the car and ran towards the other agents. "Let go!" He ordered. All four of them separated in search of room six, calling out when it was discovered. "Emmy!" Hotch called, knocking on the door. "Emmy, let us in or we're going to kick the door down!"

A loud crash came from inside the motel room, which gave Morgan the go ahead to kick it down. They all rushed insides and searched it small room; Prentiss and Hotch checking the motel room, while Morgan and Reid checked the bathroom, walk-in closet and anyother area that was left unchecked.

"GUYS!" Morgan yelled from the bathroom. "I FOUND HER!"

_Never thought _  
_This day would come so soon _  
_We had no time to say goodbye _  
_How can the world just carry on? _  
_I feel so lost when you are not by my side _  
_But there's nothing but silence now _  
_Around the one I loved _  
_Is this our farewell? _

Emmy sat on the large, springy bed, the contents of what her Master had left her sprawled out on top of it. Syringe filled with the liquid he had blessed her with on the odd occasion, and a single razor blade that glimmered pure temptation... She picked it up and examined it closely, remembering the words she had told him the first time her thrown one at her down in her prison. Emmy cringed and threw it as far away from her as possible, grabbing the syringe and retreating to the bathroom.

She sat down just in front of the sink and searched the room for something that wasn't there. Eventually she sighed and pulled out one of the converse laces, tying it tightly around her upper arm and was quick to find a vein.

She wanted to be free... Even if it was only for a little while; and she didn't care in what form she found it. The liquid bliss was just going to have to do for now.

Raising the syringe up, she carefully lined it up before pushing it in and injecting the contents; tossing it into the sink when it was empty. Emmy felt her muscles relax, the clarity wash over her, and the events of her life were momentarily forgotten.

_Her name wasn't 'Emmy'._

_She wasn't forcibly taken from her home._

_She wasn't impregnated multiple times by a sexual sadist and several others just like him._

_She didn't loose all of her unborn children by the vary same person who had given them to her._

_She wasn't hiding anything anymore..._

"GUYS! I FOUND HER!"

_So sorry your world is tumbling down _  
_I will watch you through these nights _  
_Rest your head and go to sleep _  
_Because my child, this is not our farewell _  
_This is not our farewell_

_

* * *

_

**:) Don't forget to review :)**


	14. Last of Days

**I STRONGLY SUGGEST YOU LISTEN TO THE SONG Last Of Days by A Fine Frenzy WHILE YOU READ THIS! Trust me ;)**

_**This is it guys... This could be the final chapter, this could be the end of our dear Emmy. Read and discover the truth...**_

**Helaina OUT!**

* * *

_Something causing fear to fly_  
_Rising like a dark night _  
_In silence_  
_Traveling like a broken boat_  
_Heading for the sky_  
_And I'm an island_

_I watched you disappear into the clouds_  
_Swept away into another town_

Morgan stood in the doorway, unable to put a clear thought together of what he should do next. He had been _trained _to deal with sort of thing, God dammit! So why in the hell wasn't his mind working?

"Oh my God!" Reid gushed, pushing past Morgan and dropping to his knees. He gently, but quickly, lifted her head off of the floor and leant her against the bathtub. "Emmy! Emmy, please please wake up; we need to keep you awake!" There was no response. Reid turned back to the doorway and stared at Morgan. "Derek, what are you doing? Call an ambulance! Get them here NOW!"

Morgan looked down at the girl one more time before nodding and leaving the room, taking out his mobile and dialing 911.

Hotch moved in after that, kneeling next to his lover and checking Emmy. She looked so peaceful, as if she had only just fallen asleep and not injected God knows what. Spencer had both of his hands on either side of her face, stroking and soothing her, hoping that the sensations would lull her out of her rest.

"Em..." Spencer what whispering, almost a sob. "Emmy, please. Wake up! We've still got to take you shopping, remember? The girls are going to take you out..."

"Reid..." Hotch said. "She can't hear you." He reached out and touched the side of her neck, letting out a sigh and pulling away. "Come on..." He said, taking Spencer carefully by the shoulders. "There isn't a pulse. She's gone."

"NO!" He yelled, flinching away from Hotch. "No, she can't be gone! She isn't gone, you've got it wrong!"

"I'm sorry Reid." He gripped him firmly this time, and started to pull him from the bathroom. "Come on..."

"NO!" He screeched, pushing Hotch away and turning all of his attention back to the cold girl before him. Very gently he lowered Emmy back to the floor on her back, moving the hair from her face and mouth and placed his lips on hers.

For a moment, Aaron was wondering what he was doing, but when her saw Spencer's chest rising and falling Hotch realized that he was trying to bring her back. Spencer pushed himself back onto his knees and placed his clenched hands on her chest; pumping _once, twice, three times, four times._ He dropped his head onto her chest and listened for a heartbeat, before returning back to her mouth.

Hotch watched in vain as Spencer repeated the process three times, pushing harder and harder, breathing deeper and deeper. "Reid." He said quietly. "_Spencer_, please..."

"Please 'what' Aaron?" He snapped. "I'm not giving up! If Tobias could bring _me _back to life, then I can bring back Emmy!"

_Push, breathe, push, breathe, push, breathe..._

Agent Hotchner looked away from the sight and turned to leave.

_It wasn't working..._

_The world carries on without you  
But nothing remains the same  
I'll be lost without you  
Until the last of days_

"No no no no..." Spencer sobbed, his head on Emmy chest for the fifth time. He couldn't hear anything... Nothing at all, there wasn't even the smallest trace of a heart beat. Spencer couldn't contain the cries that were escaping his mouth, or the tears that were rolling down his cheeks. "Emmy..?" He whispered. He slowly sat up cross-legged and gathered the broken girl in his arms, her back supported by his arm. Spencer moved the hair from her pale cheeks, delicately brushing his fingertips across her skin. "Emmy, you can't leave us yet. It isn't your time..." Spencer took in a deep breath, trying to keep his voice steady for her. "You have a home now, remember? With me and Aaron; we're going to take care of you, just like we promised. We're going make up the spare room in my apartment, _your room_, we're going to do it up all pretty for you; however you want it..." Spencer let out a loud sob and lowered his head, his cheek brushing gently against her still warm skin. "Please Emmy, wake up... Please please wake up..."

Emily walked to the doorframe, looking down at her friend cradling the dead girl in his arms as if she might break. "Reid..?" She said gently. "The paramedics are here; they need to take her."

Spencer raised his head towards the people coming towards them with a stretcher and nodded. "Yes! Please, help her. There's still time to bring her back!"

The two paramedics ushered the FBI agents out of the room while they checked her vitals, looking at each other and shaking their heads. "I can't feel anything." One of them said solemnly. "Let's get her to the hospital." They proceeded to lift her up and onto the stretcher, raising it and then pulling her to the ambulance. Spencer was close behind them, and started to climb in after them. "I'm sorry, sir, but you can't come in here. The hospital isn't far from here."

With that they shut the door and drove off a few seconds later, leaving the team staring after it.

Spencer was standing exactly where was when he tried to go with Emmy, not moving and not talking; not even looking anywhere but at the corner they had just turned. Hotch spied Reid's shaking hands and wet cheeks; moving over her placed a hand on his shoulder. "Spencer?"

Spencer turned his gaze to his lover, and Aaron watched everything inside the youth _snap _in less than a second.

"Oh God!" Spencer cried out, his knees buckling from underneath him. Hotch was quick to catch him, holding his lover and he slowly lowered them both to the floor. Spencer cluthed at Aaron desperately, forgetting that their co-workers and friends were watching them. "Emmy... Aaron, what are we meant to do now?" He burst into another fit of tears, with Aaron soothing him as best he could; he hadn't forgotten that they were being watched, but honestly he didn't care right now. The man he loved heeded him more than anything right now.

"Ssh, Spencer. It's going to be okay... Come on baby, it's okay..."

The team were watching with clenching hearts. They had an idea about Hotch and Reid's _intimate _relationship, they were profilers after all; but this wasn't the way they had wanted it to come out officially... They felt helpless, and that wasn't something any of them enjoyed.

"Reid's right..." JJ said, looking at her friends. "What _are _we going to do now?"

"Emmy was our only lead." Rossi continued. "Without her we have nothing."

"Maybe that's what the Unsub was counting on." Morgan said. "Get rid of the survivors, get rid of the evidence."

Hotch shook his head. "No..." He growled, holding his lover tightly. "No, we're going to find this bastard. _And we're going to make him pay..._"

_The sun is in the east,_  
_Rising for the beasts_  
_And the beauties_  
_I wish that I could tear it down,_  
_Plant it in the ground to warm your face_

_I built myself a castle on the beach_  
_Watching as it slid into the sea_

_The world carries on without you  
But nothing remains the same  
I'll be lost without you  
Until the last of days  
Until the last of days  
_

It had taken Aaron half an hour to convince Spencer to come back to their apartment, and when they arrived he did nothing but walk over to the sofa, lay down, and stare off into space. Aaron watched him for a few moments until he heard Spencer's stomach rumble, and then his own.

"Spencer?" He said, edging closer. "Spence, do you want something to eat?"

Spencer didn't even blink, so Aaron just sighed and moved into the kitchen to find something for the pair of them. The cupboard was virtually empty, so he delved into the fridge. "Salami sandwich it is..." He grumbled, reaching for what he needed and then dropping it onto the counter-top.

In the other room, Spencer felt his cheeks growing wet once again; and there was nothing he could do to stop it. He hadn't even noticed that he was crying until he heard one fall and hit the sofa. Which Spencer thought was strange... How often is it you hear a drop of water drop on fabric, it must be virtually silent. That must've meant that he wasn't crying out loud, which also explained why Hotch wasn't there soothing him.

Spencer felt a gentle buzz coming from his pocket, and reaching in he found a text message from Rossi. Spencer flipped open his phone and clicked the 'open' button, skimming through the insanely short message.

In the next second Spencer had dropped his mobile and was racing to the kitchen.

* * *

Rossi sat in the hospital waiting room, await the forms that declared Emmy legally... Not amongst the living any more.

He was good at dealing with things, even better than Emily Prentiss, which was saying something; but this... This was something only a robot or psychopath could deal with. How was Reid supposed to deal with this? How was Hotch supposed to deal with Reid? This shouldn't have happened to wither of them, they deserve so much better...

They dedicate their lives to catching killers, and saving innocent people; but they couldn't save someone close to them...

Rossi nodded internally. Yup, only a robot or psychopath...

"Agent Rossi?"

He raised his head to find a doctor not far from him, with no file in hand. "Yes? Is this considering the... Deceased young girl that was brought in earlier?"

The doctor fumbled with his hands, which Rossi had learnt was never a good thing, and then took another step closer. "Agent Rossi, that's just the thing..."

_Through walls and harvest moons_  
_I will fight for you_

_The world carries on without you_  
_But nothing remains the same_  
_I'll be lost without you_  
_Until the last of days_  
_Until the last of days_

_

* * *

_

**_Don't forget to review :)_**


	15. The Fire

****There are no lyrics to this song, but please listen to it while reading this chapter: The Fire by Imogen Heap ****

* * *

Sometimes, the ending you want isn't the ending you get...

Emmy had led a difficult life. One that no child should be forced to suffer through... But she did, and she came out giggling and having flour fights in the end, as if nothing had ever even happened to her. What must happen to someone, for them to go through that and still be able to have a smile on their face. Was it an event that happened at a young age? Something that imprinted on her and never faded? Or perhaps it might be her soul. So pure and innocent, even thought her innocence had been taken from her long ago.

When she was bleeding in the ambulance, the day she first arrived at the BAU, with David Rossi by her side holding her hand; she knew that she might die. She could feel something slipping from her, something that she wasn't ready to give it up just yet. Emmy fought to live for the strange man she thought was trapped in the underground prison with her. She fought so that she may be able to tell him to be quiet, so she could anger her Master so she would receive the worst of his blows.

She had a reason to live then...

When she was lying in the hospital, her arms bound to the bed and her blood slowly seeping from her fresh wounds; she was silently begging her Master to cut _deeper_. To slip and hit a vein and let her finally bleed out, so that she would be free from the hell he was putting her through. Her Master wasn't that kind. The fate's weren't that kind...He cut her, he beat her, he raped her, and then left; with nothing but a promise of his return.

She was unable to die then...

When George was holding a knife to her throat, Spencer and Aaron not six feet away from her; she was silently praying that she might live. She prayed that no one would have to fire their guns, that no one would have to die... Emmy wasn't sure what she believed in; if there _was _a God, then they hadn't been with her for a very long time. But she was pleading to an entity, that may not even exist, to let her go home... With Spencer and Aaron.

She wanted to live then...

When she was in the motel room sitting on the bed and holding the single razor blade Master had left her, watching as it caught the light, and remembering the word he spat at her the first time she held onto one of them. _'You are nothing. No one even knows you're missing. Everything you are, now belongs to me; all of it. I control you... This is the one and only gift I will ever give you: Control over something...' _She remembered him telling her not to kill herself. If she did that... then he would take someone else. But in the motel room, there was no one to stop her. And no one _was _going to stop her. She just wanted to feel something right before she felt nothing at all...

_She was ready to die then..._

Sometimes, the ending you want isn't the ending you get. Emmy had _wanted _to die. But the Gods weren't that kind, and the fates were just as cruel...

Emmy was going to _live_. Whether she wanted to or not...


	16. The Sword & The Pen

**Hey, I'd just like to give out a brief thank you to all the people who have been giving me such amazing reviews! And I'd like to mention: CaseyRachel88, Cowboy'sMontana, ROSSELLA1 and 68luvcarter; they review practically every update, and if it weren't for the people who review then I don't think I'd still be writing this story! _DON'T FORGET_, to help me with song ideas to use in the story! Thank you! The song used this chapter is The Sword and The Pen by Regina Spektor! She is AMAZING, my absolute favorite!**

**I hope you've enjoyed it so far, and if you're reading this then I guess you'll want more! I don't have an update timeline; I just update when I've got it typed up. And I type pretty fast! So it'll be at LEAST once a week!**

**Helaina OUT!**

* * *

_Don't let me get out of this kiss_  
_Don't let me say what I say_  
_The things that scare us today_  
_what if they happen someday_  
_Don't let me out of your arms_  
_For now_

_Blip. Blip. Blip. _Spencer Reid and Aaron Hotchner had never heard such a glorious sound in their entire lives; they could listen to it all day and still be in the strange state of calm they were feeling.

Emmy was _alive_!

The dilauded she had injected was tainted, but with liquid condensed Amiodarone; something none of them had ever seen be used this way before. It slowed her heartbeat to such a rate it would seem that it had stopped completely. The paramedics only realized something was up when Emmy begun to _talk _in her sleep-like state... Neither of them would recover from the shock of believing they had a talking corpse in that enclosed space with them.

Now she was lying peacefully in the hospital bed, with the BAU team protectively surrounding her and watching her chest rise and fall rhythmically; their breath's hitching in their throats whenever she didn't breath exactly on cue. In the short time of them believing she was really gone, they realized just how much of a hold this girl had on them. And they realized just how badly they wanted her to heal from the sad events that is her past.

"When do they think she's going to wake up?" Garica asked, squeezing Morgan's hand tighter as she spoke.

JJ looked at her sadly. "I talked to the doctor earlier, they said it was hard to tell..."

"But isn't there a drug they can give her? Isn't there anything they can do?"

She shook her head. "They don't know how she'll react, because the mix off Dilaudid and Amiodarone have never used before. They're scared a simple anesthetic could kill her." JJ paused, taking a deep breath. "She could wake up in the next hour, or... Well it could be _much _longer than that..."

Garcia gasped and looked at Emmy. "Oh God no."

"Don't worry Penelope..." Hotch said blandly, his hand still entwined with one of Spencer's and his eyes still locked onto the frail girl in the hospital bed. "She's going to be just fine. Emmy's a fighter, she'll pull through in her own time."

"But what's she fighting..?" Derek said sadly.

Reid, who was leaning on the hospital bed with his free hand curled around Emmy's, looked away from her and gave Morgan the most hollow look he had ever seen. "What the hell is that meant to mean, Derek?"

Morgan flinched, knowing that he had phrased that completely wrong. "Spencer, man, she told us she wanted to die. She probably left the hospital with the intent to make that a reality; the fact our Unsub left her a package was just bad timing and bad luck for us. I'm just thinkin', what's going to stop her from leaving this place again and-"

"_She won't!_" Spencer said through clenched jaws, his grip on Emmy's hand visibly tightening. "We're _going _to look after her. I will stay up all night watching her if I have to!" His eyes went back to her, and he nodded his head; mentally confirming something. "She's going to wake up, and we're going to give her a reason to live."

Morgan was about to say something else, but Garcia quickly placed her hand on his knee and shook her head. Now wasn't the time to prove a point, even if it was a simple one; right now they all needed to stick together and be there for Emmy, Spencer and Aaron. Garica let out a sigh and closed her eyes. This girl had only been in their lives for little more than a week, and she had already turned their lives _completely _upside down!

Reid had gone from the sweet, innocent member of the team, who wouldn't know what to do with a teenage girl even if his _life _depended on it; to someone willing to put his heart and soul into raising this girl he had only just met! Aaron, who was already a father and knew how hard it was to juggle both being a parent and their high maintenance job, was trying to be strong for the man he loved, for the team who looked to him for guidance, and to the girl who had lost all her faith in humanity but kept her faith in him...

Garica realized that she herself was clinging to Emmy; investing her belief that things _do _happen for a reason, in the girl. She needed that reassurance at the moment, because right now, she couldn't think of one reason this had to happen to Emmy, or anyone else for that matter.

_What if the sword kills the pen_  
_What if the god kills the man_  
_And if he does it with love_  
_Well then it's death from above_  
_And death from above is still a death_

"Aright guys." Rossi said, standing up a finally breaking the silence they had been suffocating in for the last ten minuets. "I think it's time we left to follow up on some of the leads; mainly that storage facility."

Hotch nodded. "Good idea, I'll-"

"No, Hotch." JJ said, raising a hand to stop him from getting out from his seat. "We can handle this for tonight; you're needed her more than at the office filling in paper work." She motioned towards the zombie-Reid who hadn't moved once since his disagreement with Morgan, and Hotch nodded knowingly.

"That you JJ. Fill me in straight away if you find anything, okay?"

"Of course." She said, leaning down to hug him gently and then moving over to Reid. "Try to get _some _sleep." She whispered. Then, moving over to Emmy, JJ placed one hand over hers and Spencer's and said: "Goodnight Emmy, we'll see you tomorrow..."

_Bilp. Blip. Blip. _

That simple sound was the single shred of hope they were clinging on to; if it were to stop... Well they couldn't even bring themselves to consider that.

"I don't know what to do, Aaron..." Spencer whispered. "She was _dead_. And in that time... Well, I don't think I've ever felt so empty in my entire life. Not when my mom was having one of her episode, not when my father left us for good, not even when those kids tied me to a goalpost _naked_ at school..."

Aaron's eyes widened. "Spencer, you never-"

"I know." He interrupted. "And I'm sorry I didn't tell you before, it's just... One of those things I wish I could forget."

Hotch leant forwards and kissed his lover tenderly on his forehead. "I love you Spencer, you know that don't that don't you?"

Reid nodded and gave a small smile, propping his elbow up on the bed and resting his chin in his palm. "I love you too..." He then tilted his head so his hand was covering his face, and let the tears he had been holding back finally flow freely.

"Hey..." Aaron said, scooting closer and encasing Spencer into a soothing embrace. "Hey, don't cry; it's going to be alright. You said it yourself: She's going to wake up."

Spencer was shaking, and only wrapped his arms around the man he loved, allowing himself to be completely surrounded by him. His hands running through his hair. His lips at the top of his head. His thumbs wiping each tear as they came. Aaron had never seen him like this; and he hoped that he never had to see him like this ever again. Aaron wanted to give Spencer and Emmy nothing but perfection; he wanted them to heal from their wounds and never have them reopened... But he knew that was impossible. Events like that couldn't just vanish overnight, they took their own time; and usually the got worse before they got better.

Spencer's cries eventually subsided, but he didn't pull away from Aaron; he just moved up and nuzzled into the crook of Aaron's neck and sighed, content just for that moment and relishing in it. "Thank you..." He murmured.

Aaron was happy just holding him like this, and it made things better knowing that he had in some way helped Spencer, even it was only just a hug. "It's okay... Everything's going to be okay."

_I don't want to live without you_  
_I don't want to live without you_  
_I don't want to live_  
_I don't want to live_  
_Without you_

___For those who still can recall_  
_The desperate colors of fall_  
_The sweet caresses of May_  
_Only in poems remain_  
_No one recites them these days_  
_For the shame_  


Emily was the last to exit the elevator when they reached the BAU, and she watched her team shuffle out and into the bullpen. "Alright!" She said, attempting to break their funk. "So, what leads do we have to follow?"

"Well we have that storage facility," Morgan spoke up. "Perhaps they have credit card records, or a name we could at least run; I doubt it, but it's worth a try. We should also check the security around there."

"Nuh uh." Garcia said, shaking her head. "I already checked that when the 911 call came in; they don't have any cameras inside or outside."

"Alright..." Rossi said, placing his hands on his hips thoughtfully. "Well, how about the Motel? They may know something; after all, there was a key in the package Emmy recieved. So the Unsub must have gone there to collect it, so they may be able to give us a description.

"Yeah, but is there any point to that?" JJ said. "I mean, Emmy was with the guy for over six year; she should be able to give us a pretty accurate description. You should check to see about the security there. Motels like that normally always have something."

"Okay. Prentiss, you and I will go check out the storage facility. Morgan and JJ, you go question the owners at the Motel."

"Um, sir!" Garcia jumped, not wanting to be the one sitting on the side and doing bupcus to help them! "What about me? What can I do?"

Rossi paused for a moment. "Garcia, you can try to find Emmy's parents; since we're still at a loss at their whereabouts."

Garcia nodded enthusiastically before rushing of in a blur of colors to her den of technology. But when she landed on her chair, she froze. She had already searched every missing person file from every year for the last ten years, and found nothing!

"Great..!" She huffed, reaching out and flicking one of the bobbly head animals she always kept close. "What am I supposed to do now?" She stared at her computers for some sort of sudden epiphany, when it hit her! She had only been searching the people in _D.C_, what if it had been in a different state? Ugh, but then there was that big question! What state?

"Think, Penelope! Think!" She realized she was going to have to be logical about this, and that made her realize she was going to have a killer headache by the end of the day! But it would be worth it if she found and returned Emmy to her mom and dad.

"Okay..." She said out-loud. "So Emmy was taken by someone who has a really creepy obsession with Junior G-Man; and she came in saying that she was a gift. And people that normally obsess, tend to stay near the persons they're obsessing about." She nearly fell out of chair she she was smacked upside the head by the obvious. "Oh my God, that means he must've been in the city Spencer was six years ago!"

She spun to one of the computers and thought about where he must've been at the age of twenty. Dammit... He would have been here at Quantico. So maybe a little later? He would've been at Cal-Tech seven years ago, so Garcia searched the California records.

It deflated Garcia, seeing how many young children went missing and never came back; but she needed to shake that away and concentrate!

She narrowed the search as best she could: Age ten, female, brown hair, brown eyes, white...

_Thirty three hits... _Garcia knew names weren't going to help her, so she stuck to the photos. "Nope." She said, looking at the first one and ten slowly going through them. "Nope. Nope. Nope. Nope. No-" Her heart nearly stopped as she looked at the photo more carefully, then at the name. "Oh my God..."

_So what if nothing is safe  
So what if no one is saved  
No matter how sweet  
No matter how brave  
What if each to his own lonely grave_

Spencer sat alone in the hospital room, listening to the heart monitor and watching Emmy's eyes move beneath her eyelids. _She was dreaming._ Spencer smiled, hoping that whatever she was imagining, it was good.

Aaron had left not long ago to get Spencer something to drink, most probably coffee. He had tried to get Spencer to leave for just a little bit to grab _something _to eat, even it was only small; but Reid had flat out refused, not even wanting to leave Emmy's side for a toilet break.

"Spencer?" Aaron knocked, walking in with two cups of coffee. He placed his on the table at the end of the bed and handed Spencer his own, reaching into his pocket and pulling out several small packets of white sugar. "I'm still not used to how much sugar you use... Is it four, five or six?"

Spencer smiled, a real smile, and grabbed a handful. "It's five and a half. Thanks."

Aaron grinned and took the last one, waiting for Spencer use his _half _before taking it and using it for himself. "How's she doing?"

He shrugged. "She's no different... but she is dreaming."

Hotch looked at the young girl, and shared the same smile Spencer had not moments ago.

_"Ma'am, you can't come in here! It's passed visiting hours!"_

_"I don't care about your stupid visiting hours, I NEED to get in there!"_

The two agents immediately recognized the annoyed shriek that belonged to Penelope Garcia; and Hotch was up in an instant and out of the door, explaining to the nurse that the young girl was under FBI supervision. The nurse just looked the tech analyst up and down before storming off in a huff.

Garica looked at her boss with red cheeks and burning eyes. "Now Boss-Man, you know I'm not a violent person... But I know that you are! So could you go kick that woman's ass for me!"

Hotch chuckled. "That wouldn't look very good on my report now, would it? What can I do for you?"

Penelope snapped out of her rage, and stuttered: "Uh, I- I think I should, umm... tell this to both of you." She practically ran past Hotch and into Emmy's private room.

"Garica?" Reid frowned, looking up at Hotch who was closing the door as he came in after her. "Guys, what's going on?"

Reid looked at Hotch. Hotch was looking at Garcia. Garica didn't know where to look and was on the edge of having a full blown panic-attack. "Uh, the others left to look at the storage facility unit and at the Motel, so they told me to stay behind and I felt a bit at a loss 'cos there were no security cameras in the hospital or the-"

"Garica!" Reid interrupted. "Please, just tell us what you've got."

Garica looked between the two of them, and then at Emmy. She thought for a moment and averted her gaze. "I, uh. Well... I think I may have..." Penelope paused for a second, composed herself, took in a deep breath, and met the agents unrelenting stare.

"I found Emmy's parents."

_I don't want to live without you_  
_I don't want to live without you_  
_I don't want to live_  
_I don't want to live_  
_Without you_

_

* * *

_

_**Don't forget to review :) Thank you**_


	17. The Greatest

**Hope you enjoy this chapter, and please don't forget to review; even if it's a simple one. It makes me smile and makes me want to upload these chapters faster so you can enjoy them! The song used it: The Greatest by Lady Gaga**

**Helaina OUT!**

* * *

_I don't know why you're hurt inside _  
_Or what was said to make you cry _  
_I hope that you can see _  
_You are the greatest thing to me and when _  
_You feel like your not enough _  
_I'll give you wings I'll lift you up _  
_I hope that you can see you are _  
_The greatest, greatest thing to me _

_"You found them? That's great!"_

'Found who..?' Emmy thought. She could hear voices around her, but she didn't recognise them. _Was she dead?_ Had she finally been set free from it all? She had never felt so blissful in her life! She was dead! She was _free_!

_It's not as great as you think guys... _

Emmy froze. She knew that voice... It was Penny! Was Penny dead to..? No! She couldn't be dead, she wasn't supposed to die!

_Garcia, what are you talking about?_

Aaron! What was going on? Aaron couldn't be dead as well, could he? It slowly dawned upon Emmy that she may not be dead... But if she wasn't dead, then where was she? It was dark. Had they turned the lights off? She wished they hadn't, since she was scared of the dark! But she didn't feel scared right now... Which Emmy had to admit was strange.

_Yeah! How can this not be good news?_

That was Spencer! "Spencer!" She tried to call out, but no sound was coming out! He couldn't hear her! "Spencer! SPENCER!"

Was she asleep? That could explain the darkness, and it would also explain where she was. In a bed, most likely in a hospital. She mentally groaned. She HATED hospitals! They were all white, and smelt funny, and everyone there kept trying to poke her with sharp things! No... She didn't like hospitals one bit!

"Spencer!" She called out again, louder this time. "Spencer! I wanna wake up now! I wanna wake up now!"

She could feel something in the back of her hand and it hurt something awful! She moved her other hand around, which was surprisingly difficult to do, and felt around for it in a feeble attempt to pull it out.

Someone grabbed her arm and tried to restrain her. "NO!" She screamed, lashing out at whoever it was. "NO! NO! NO!"

_... Wake up... Emmy..! Need to wake... Come on... Please..!_

Emmy was drowning in the multiplying echo, it smothered her and thrummed inside of her.

Very slowly, and very reluctantly, she opened her eyes.

_I don't wanna waste another day _  
_And took hand off you up in the middle of the day_  
_What I can see is you waste another day_

"You found them?" Spencer beamed. "That's great!" He looked over at Aaron happily, a new sense of hope slowly taking him over.

They had found Emmy's family! She was finally going to have a proper family, a mother and a father; perhaps even some siblings!

"It's not as great as you think guys..." Garcia said, her shoulders slouching and her gaze faltering. Reid and Hotch exchanged confused and concerned glances at one another.

"Garcia, what are you talking about?" Hotch frowned, taking a step towards her.

"Yeah!" Spencer said, desperately clinging onto the hope he had only just received. "How can this not be good news?"

"Spencer..." The three of them paused and turned towards the small voice. Emmy's head was turning from side to side, her brows furrowed deeply as if in deep thought. "Spencer..." She mumbled again, louder this time. "Spencer..! Spencer! I wanna wake up now... I wanna wake up now!" They watched as her left hand moved to her right and try to pull out the needle in the back of her hand; but Aaron and Spencer were holding her back before Garcia could realize what was going on. "No!" Emmy gasped flailing helplessly at the two agents. "NO! NO! NO!"

"Emmy?" Spencer said calmly, but firmly. "Wake up, please, Emmy! You need to wake up now; come on, you're safe now. Please wake up!"

Her eyes squeezed together painfully as her arms continued to weakly attack the two agents. Very slowly she opened her eyes and blinked at the bright light that was so overwhelming to her. "S- Spencer?" She frowned. "Aaron? Where am I?"

Aaron removed one of his hands to gently run it along the top of her head. "You're in the hospital sweetie, you're going to be alright. Everything's going to be alright now."

Emmy looked up at hims with her eyes wide and her dry lips slightly parted. "No..." She whispered, tears welling up and slowly trickling down her cheek. "No, I- I don't want to be here... I don't want this anymore!"

Hotch continued his soothing movements, but looked at her with more concern than before. "Emmy, what are you-"

"I don't want to be here!" She cried, covering her face with one of her hands. "I- I don't want to be scared anymore! I don't want to hurt anymore! I was so close to not feeling anymore!"

"Emmy..." Garcia said with a shaky voice, stepping forwards for the first time. "Please don't talk like that anymore. We're here to look after you now, and we're going to catch the bad man who did this to you."

"You won't catch him..." She sniffed. "You can _never _catch him. You only know I exist because he _wanted _you to. I'm only with you because he wanted me to be."

Hotch shook his head. "He tried to kill you Emmy. He tainted the Dilaudid you used, but we got there on time."

"You're wrong. I'm alive because it was part of his plan!" She looked at them both for a moment and then laughed maniacally. "He never let me die before, so why would he now? I _want _to die! I want to not hurt anymore; but he won't let me! He never let me be free! He never let me! He never let me!"

The agents watched her quickly slip from sadness to mania, flailing again and pulling at her hair. "Emmy!" Reid jumped, holding her arms down along with the help of Hotch. "Calm down Emmy, please; we don't want to have to call for a nurse!"

"NO NO NO!" She screamed, trying desperately to get out of their grip. "I don't want to be here! I don't want to be here!"

Hotch grunted at her hidden strength. "Spencer, we're going to have to bring someone in! It's for her own good!"

"No it's not!" Spencer snapped. "She doesn't need to be addicted to another narcotic! We just need to calm her down somehow! Now grab both of her hands" When Aaron was safelyy holding her hands above her head, Spencer placed his palms on either of her cheeks. "Emmy, please calm down! Look at me Emmy. Look at me."

She was breathing heavily, still tense and trying her best to jerk away from Hotch. Spencer lightly brushed his thumbs under her eyes. "Em, I know everything has been hard. I know life has been unbearable, and I understand how ending it all may seem like the only way out of this hell." He paused to wipe one of her tears away. "But it's okay now. We're going to look after you, we're going to catch this man, and you're going to have the life you've always dreamt of."

"Reid..." Garcia said, tears running down her own cheek. "I really need to talk to you before you say anything else. Right now please..."

Spencer turned to her and sighed. "Will you be alright Emmy, can you stay with Hotch for a couple of minuets for me?"

Emmy had calmed down significantly, and slumped against the pillow when Hotch let her go. She nodded slowly. "Okay..." She whispered.

Reid smiled at her. "Be back soon." And with that he exited the room with Garcia.

_Cuz when Im with you I fall apart, _  
_I see your permanently broken heart. _  
_Baby, your the greatest to me, _  
_No, no matter what, what, what _

Emmy watched Spencer leaved the room with Penny, her head hitting the pillow the second the door close behind them. She rolled her head to the side and looked at Aaron, who was staring right back at her. "We're going to look after you now Emmy, you know that right?"

She nodded. "I know you will try to protect me; but we both know you cannot... They have gotten to me three times already."

Aaron slouched his shoulders slightly. "I'm sorry, Emmy. I'm so sorry about everything that's happened to you; but we _are _going to do everything we can to make sure you're happy and safe."

Emmy smiled at him, reaching out and taking his hands in her small one. "I love you Aaron. I love you and Spencer. Do you know that?" Hotch paused, not quite knowing what to say. Emmy laughed at his expression. "Aaron, you are like the father I've never had... And I'm sorry about the... drug. I just don't want-."

"Ssh." Aaron hushed. "It's okay, you don't have to explain. Were here for you okay, and we're going to help you through this." He stood up and placed a small kiss on her forehead and then sat back down. "Wait, if I'm the dad then what does that make Spencer?"

"Mom."

Hotch laughed right about the time the door opened, with Spencer and Garcia walking through with solemn looks. "Spencer?" Hotch frowned. "What is it?"

Reid swallowed, nervously looking between the two of them. He took a deep breath and moved over to Emmy, taking her hand in both of hers. "Sweetie, we, uh, found your parents... but there's something..."

"What?" Emmy said, holding her breath. "Please tell me Spencer."

He couldn't say it. He just couldn't bring himself to bring her this news after what he just promised.

"They're dead Emmy." Garcia said, moving closer and placing a hand on Spencer's shoulders. "They died six years ago."

Emmy lowered her head and let out a shaky breath. "Oh..." Was all she could manage.

"I'm sorry." Spencer said, squeezing her hand. "I'm so so sorry..."

She looked at him with warm eyes. "It's okay, really. I don't even remember them..." A sudden thought occurred to her. "Wait, then you must know my name?" She grinned. "You must know my _real _name! What is it? Please, tell me my name!"

Hotchner looked to Reid, while Reid looked to Garica, and Garica only looked at the floor.

Emmy frowned.

"What's my name..?"

_I don't know why you're hurt inside _  
_Or what was said to make you cry _  
_I hope that you can see you are the greatest _  
_Thing to me and when anekatips _  
_You feel like your not enough _  
_I'll give you wings I'll lift you up _  
_I hope that you can see you are the greatest _  
_Greatest thing to me_

* * *

_Any ideas guys~? _


	18. Fallen

**Sorry for the long wait, but I promise you I'm trying my best to update as quickly as I can!**

**Thank you to all the people who have been updating; you guys are the reason I'm writing these stories!**

**The song used in this chapter is Fallen by 30 Seconds To Mars!**

**Helaina OUT!**

* * *

_Yeah, I've been to Jupiter  
And I've fallen through the air  
I used to live out on the moon  
But now I'm back here down on earth  
Why are you here?  
Are you listening?  
Can you hear what I am saying?  
I am not here, I'm not listening  
I'm in my head and I'm spinning  
_

'_What does it matter if you have a name?_' She hissed. '_You're still nothing to them, a name changes nothing! They'll use you up and throw you away, just like everybody else has..._"

"You're going to regret saying that..." Emmy whispered.

The three agents turned to the small girl, who was still lying in the bed looking at Garcia expectantly. "What?" Spencer asked. "What did you just say?"

Emmy paused, only just realized she wasn't alone in the room, and forced a small smile. "It's nothing, Spencer; just thinking out loud." She looked at Garica again, who had been shifting on her feet for a while now, and still couldn't decide which foot she preferred to lean on yet. "Penny? What is it? Is it my name?" She laughed slightly. "Is it really that bad, Penny?"

Garica froze, and opened her mouth slowly, choosing her words before they came out. She looked to Spencer, who had taken a seat next to his lover, and he gave her an encouraging nod. "Okay, well I didn't know what to do, because you guys were here looking after Emmy and the others were out following the different leads, so I tried to find Emmy's parents again. I searched the D.C area but found didily-squat; so then I tried to think like you guys do." She paused to laughed nervously. "And it really isn't as easy as you guys make it look! But in the end I realized this creep has a thingy for my junior G-Man here, and realized that wherever Reid was he wouldn't be far off."

Hotch and Reid looked at each other in shock. "Garcia... You really are a genius. Why didn't we think of that?"

"I'm not done!" She interrupted, waggling a finger at the both of them. "So... I came to the idea that wherever Spencer was around the time Emmy was taken, well it was probably where she came from. I searched the California missing persons record, the area around CalTech, and guess what I found."

"Me?" Emmy frowned.

"Wrong!" Garica said, pointing a finger at her. "I couldn't find anything on you, that's exactly the point!"

"Garcia, you're making no sense at all." Hotch said sternly. "You just told us that you found her parents-."

"And I wasn't lying. I found a couple, Mr and Mrs Flint, murdered in their home six years ago; and I found the mystery they left behind." She gave a small smile. "And that's you Emmy... No one in the area knew who you were. You didn't go to a school, and you don't even have a birth certificate. You're a ghost."

All eyes were on Emmy now, seeing how she would react. "How did they know I was even missing then, if no one knew who I was?"

"The neighbors saw you from time to time, but you never spoke to them."

Emmy nodded slowly, the others now realizing that it was possible nothing could shock this girl.

A thought occurred to Hotch. "Wait, that means... If you never found a birth certificate..."

"Yep." Garica nodded. "There was no name on the file. Emmy I'm sorry; but, officially, you're nameless."

_Is this who you are?  
Some sweet violent urge  
A weak fallen man  
With the promise of an end?_

_All the pretty people died  
Innocence is out of style  
All the whores have gone away  
Now there's nothing left for me  
_

'_You're not even worth a name!' _She laughed. _'You are nothing! Always have been and always will be!'_

"Shut up!" Emmy yelped, holding her hands up to her head and leaning forwards. "Shut up, you're lying!"

Garcia, Hotch and Reid were moving towards her, fearful that she could start to struggle again and hurt herself. "Emmy..." Spencer said soothingly. "I'm sorry, but it's not the end of the world; it just means-..."

_'He has no idea, does he?' _She growled, Her voice overpowering Spencer's and filling Emmy's mind. '_Ha! He is the reason all of this has happened to you, the reason you are still alive, and he can't even remember you!' _

"It's not his fault..." Emmy said, her voice breaking and frail. "So long... It was so long ago! Of course he wouldn't remember!"

The agents were looking at each other with concern now, edging carefully close and closer. "Emmy, what are you talking about?"

_'Yes, Emmy, what are you talking about? I told you this would happen, didn't I? They're going to lock you away. Spencer will never be able to look at you again, he'll be so disgusted! You're going to be all alone again! At least with Master you had the knives for company...' _She chuckled bitterly. _'Well, at least you'll have me. You'll always have me.'_

"Where were you..?" Emmy whispered, her entire body was shaking now, and small droplets of sweat were trickling down her forehead and causing her fringe to stick to it. "You left me when Master did, you left me! I NEEDED you!"

"Emmy, calm down!" Hotch said sternly, holding her arms. "Please, tell us what you're talking about!"

"She's talking to someone we can't see..." Spencer said, almost to himself. "She's having an auditory hallucination."

"And she's had it before." Hotch added, talking over the sound of Emmy talking to herself. "She keeps saying that they left her, so this isn't a first."

Spencer nodded and moved in so Emmy could see his face. "Emmy. Emmy I need you to listen to me, okay? Nod if you understand." She nodded slowly. "Good. Now whatever this person is saying, it's not true. We're here now, you don't need them. We're going to fix all of this."

"No!" Emmy gasped. "No, She can't leave! I need Her, I do! She'll never leave! I don't want Her to leave!"

"Okay, okay. If you want her to stay, then she'll stay; but that doesn't mean you need to listen to her all the time. _You're _in control. She isn't."

Emmy was staring at him through her tangled hair, noticing that She had momentarily left her. Emmy nodded. "Okay..."

_Why are you here, are you listening?_  
_Can you hear what I am saying?_  
_I am not here, I'm not listening_  
_I'm in my head and I'm spinning_

_Is this who you are?_  
_Some sweet violent urge_  
_A weak fallen man_  
_With the promise of an end?_

She was sleeping as soundly as she could and thankfully no nightmares were haunting her this time. Garcia had gone home to get some well deserved sleep and Aaron had left to get them their latest fix of caffeine. Lord only knows what Spencer would do if he didn't get it soon!

The rest of the team had called in earlier, updating them on their findings. Apparently the Storage unit was rented over a mont ago by a man with blue eyes, blonde/brown hair and a small scar by his right eye. They knew this information didn't help them that much; since they would soon be able to get a full description of their Unsub from Emmy. The account was paid for in advanced and all in cash, leaving no paper-trail behind.

The hotel findings were exactly the same.

"Doctor Reid?" Spencer turned to the door to see a female doctor standing there, clipboard in hand. "I'm sorry to disturb you, but I thought you'd like an update on how she's doing. Would you like to step out here so we don't disturb her sleep? She needs as much as possible."

Spencer rubbed a hand over his face and nodded. "Alright, I'll be right out." The doctor smiled and left the room.

Spencer went over to Emmy and rested one of his hands on her bed. "I'll be right back." He said, more to himself that to her. "I'll be just outside." He then walked over to the door, giving her one last glance.

He was trying so hard... The entire team was, but they couldn't find anything on this guy. He was a ghost.

If he wanted her, then he would just come and take her; there was noting Spencer could to to protect her...

_'Useless..!'_

Spencer sighed. "I know..."

_Is this who you are?_  
_Some sweet violent urge_  
_A weak fallen man_  
_With the promise of an end?_

_

* * *

_

_Don't forget to review please :) Thank you_


	19. O Green World

**Hey, I am so so SO sorry for the long wait, but thing's have been alittle crazy! It was my birthday the other day, so I didn't get the chance to upload this when I wanted to!**

_*****BUT to make up for it I have a small competition!: IF you can guess my AGE correctly, to the day and the year, then I will wirte YOU a SLASH FIC OF YOUR CHOICE! :O Any CM male pairing! Any situation! Any.. *ahem* kink you may have in mind ;) You can either give your answer in a review or you can PM me! The competition ends on the 10th of October, so choose wisely!*****_

**Please don't forget to review and give the Comp a chance ;) Hope you enjoy!**

**The song used in this chapter is: O Green World by Gorrilaz!**

**Helaina OUT!**

_

* * *

_

_O green world,_  
_Don't desert me now_  
_Bring me back to fallen town_  
_Where someone is still alive_

The dull hum of the machines surrounding her was no longer enough to send her to her usual state of relaxation.

She couldn't sleep.

And if she couldn't sleep then all she could do was listening to the bitching and moaning of her uninvited Guest; the Guest that caused her to constantly question her sanity, but kept her company during the pinnacle of her solitude.

She sometimes wondered how that was possible... How there could be someone in her mind, living thinking, and occasionally moaning, without her feeling it? How could this voice fill her to the brim, and yet to the people surround her there's nothing but silence..? This Voice was the contradiction of her life! She wanted It to leave her, to just whisper it's goodbye and then never return; but then again the only consistancy in her life was the Voice! Well... Master and the Voice.

Well... Master and the Voice _and _Spencer.

Spencer was listening to the machines, rubbing his forehead methodically, sipping his coffee every few seconds and his hand being gently squeezed by his lover every now and again. His eyes were locked onto Emmy, who was staring of into space, but his thoughts were drifting into the future. _Their _future.

He didn't want to say this out loud, he didn't want to talk to Aaron about it, not until everything in his mind was straight and clear. This wasn't a time for mistakes or second guessing...

Emmy's parents were dead; there was nothing they could do about that. And as deep as Garcia dug, they couldn't find any other living relatives. That meant one thing and one thing only: Emmy was now homeless and jobless.

This also meant there was no one to stop Spencer and Aaron from adopting her. _Hell! _If Aaron wasn't willing then Spencer would do it all by himself. He was sure that Aaron would tell him that he shouldn't feel oblighed to do this for her, that none of this was any of his fault; but Spencer failed to see how it _wasn't _his fault! The UNSUB chose her because she had some sort of connection to him; she was taken in the same area Spencer was living in... God dammit the bastard even addicted her to the same drug as him. How is none of that not his fault?

"S- Spencer..?"

_Fighting for something new in this_  
_When no one needs the heart of me and I'll_  
_Get out somewhere other than me before..._

_O green world_  
_Don't deserve me now_  
_I'm made of you and you of me_  
_But where are we?_  
_Oh no_

Reid raised his head, smiling weakly at Emmy, who was curled up wiith half-lidded eyes and looking at the FBI agents blankly. "Hey Emmy." Spencer said warmly, leaning forwards in his chair. "How are you feeling?"

Emmy groaned quietly, taking a second to look completely around the room and shifting slightly to lift herself up. "Yeah..." She mumbled, rubbing at her eyes sleepily. "What time is it?"

"I think it's one in the morning." He said.

Emmy frowned. "Shouldn't you be sleeping?"

"Shouldn't you?"

Emmy looked at him meekly, scratching the top of her head. "I- I just can't, you know? I just don't know anything anymore?"

Spencer was puzzled. "What do you mean?"

Emmy was looking at him with small eyes, shifting slightly on her bed and then sitting back up against the pillow. She placed her hands in her lap, her fingers rubbing together nervously and her eyes locked onto them. "My whole life..." She paused, cleared her throat, and rephrased her words. "Whilest I've been alive..." Nope. That wasn't good enough either. "Spencer, I'm nothing. And please don't go into a lecture on how everybody is something, because we know it's not true! The first few years of living with Master... Well, he was all I knew-." She wasn't ready to tell him about Her just yet. "-And then later on, when he introduced George and the others, thing's got a whole lot worse and a whole lot better at the same time. Those people were the only people I knew... And they were the only ones who knew me." Her voice trailed off, ending in a loud sob that came from nowhere.

"Hey..." Spencer said, letting Aaron's hand slip from his own as he moved over to sit on the bed next to her. The small movement gently roused Hotch back to conciousness. He lifted his head and sighed, looking up towards the bed and at his lover. Reid was holding the girl close to his chest, moving back and forth rythmicly all the while making soothing noises and rubbing the small of her back. "It's okay..." He would whisper from time to time, letting Emmy ride out on her tears. "Ssh, it's all going to be okay. I promise everything's going to be alright."

When her tears had stilled he pulled away and kissed the top of her head tenderly.

Aaron was watching the entire exchange with curiosity and amazement. Both Spencer and Emmy had... issues when it came to intamacy, even touching was painfully uncomfortable for them! But here they were holding eachother and not even thinking twice about it. The peck on the top of Emmy's head just shocked Aaron to the point of disbeleif. It made him wonder if Spencer was truely serious about letting Emmy permanently into their lives.

Aaron would never let Spencer do that by himself. He wouldn't want Spencer to do that by himself. If this was something Spencer felt he needed to do then Aaron would make sure he was there for him all the way.

"Aaron?"

Hotch's eyes shot up to the pair on the bed, who were looking over him with equally curious eyes. Emmy smiled at him when their eyes locked and held out her hand for him. He looked at the hand, momenterily forgetting what it as and what to do with it. Emmy laughed at his expression, while Spencer was exreamly amused. It was a rare occurence to see SSA Aaron Hotchner at a lost for words and obviously confused. Aaron was glad he could provide such entertainment for them, when it struck him what to do with the hand right in front of him.

He slowly took grasped it in his own and was weakly pulled to his feet and to the bed, where he sat down behind Emmy and opposite Spencer, to envelop the both of them in a hugs so warm he thought Emmy would cook between the both of them!

"Aaron..." Emmy mumbled sleepily. "Spencer... I- I don't want to stay here anymore. I want to go some place else." Spencer could feel his shoulder becoming wet from her tears. "Please please please take me somewhere else!"

_Sells to lie_  
_Phone with talk, you stars_  
_Suppose you_  
_Down when you're in fast_  
_Cause it seems so little to you_

"Hey." Hotch whispered. "Don't worry about anything. As soon aas you're clear to go, we'll take you home."

Emmy sniffed loudly, like a small child, and tilted her head to look at him. "H- Home?"

"Yeah..." Hotch said gently, tucking a lock of her brown hair behind her ear, his fingers delicatey playing along her skin. His gaze turned to Spencer, whose wide and anticipating eyes were silently begging him for his one simple wish: For _their _home to become _Emmy's _home.

Aaron wouldn't dispoint.

"We'll take you home Emmy. To our home. To _your _home. Emmy, as long as you need it, you have a place in our home whenever you want it. No strings, no expectations. Just a safe place where you can feel secure."

"Uh huh." Spencer nodded, beaming from ear-to-ear. "You shouldn't have to be in fear of anything anymore. You've been through... So much in your short life! We're going to make sure you're never alone ever again."

Both Aaron and Emmy could hear the strain in his voice and they didn't like it one bit.

"Spencer..." Emmy said, leaning back and placing a hand on his cheek. "This isn't you're fault."

The two FBI profilers were taken aback. How did she know what was going on inside Spencer's complicated mind just from a quavered sentance?

"Please Spencer..." She continued. "Don't think that this is you're fault, becuase it isn't! Logicly you must know that! It's just bad luck that this happened, kay?"

Spencer chuckled dryly and Emmy wiped a tear from his cheek. "I really should be the one wiping your tears, you know..."

"Maybe..." Emmy agreed. "But everyone cries. And everyone need's someone to wipe away the tears. I'm just glad you don't really need me to do it."

She looked at Aaron when she said this, who gave her a warming look in return along with a kiss on the top of her head. She closed her heas ans smiled when he did so, with Spncer watching them fondly and with so much love and affection he didn't even realise he had.

Not one year ago he was the awkward, lonely, loveable youngest member of the BAU team; but now he was the loved, loving, foundation of two people who meant the world to him... He was still a little awkward, but hey what are ya gunna do!

Aaron had to admit that he missed his wife and son sometimes, but he also had to admit that he was glad he cose Spencer. Sure, thing's were a little difficult when it came to Spencer's... addiction. But they were working on it! The only worry he had was having the both of them, with exactly the same cravings, in the same apartment...

Emmy couldn't have been more conflicted. When she was with Master things were simple. Painfull but simple. She would be beated, raped, tortured, starved and then drugged. Those were the only thing's he could do to her, and she had grown accustomed to them over time. But now there was Spencer, and Aaron, and the rest of the team... Emmy didn't want to imagine what to imagine what Master would do to them if she didn't follow his orders...

_But now you're in love, you know_  
_You know, me too_  
_You know, me too_  
_I hope sex and drugs rust into my self, holy_  
_It feels holy_  
_It feels like you're with your father in the place you love... _


	20. Universe & U

**_Saaaaadness! Not only have I not updated in a VERY long time, also! no one has participated in my little game (see last chapter). And we just can't be having that now, can we? SO I'm changing the content of the game! Instead you have to choose a song (with good lyrics!) that I could use in one of my later chapters! Do this and I shall write a hXr piece JUST FOR YOU ;D No deadline, but I will tell you within in the next few chapters! So join in!_**

**_Helaina OUT!_**

_

* * *

_

_A fire burns_  
_Water comes_  
_You cool me down_  
_When I'm cold inside_  
_You are warm and bright_  
_You know you are so good for me_

Spencer crept silently from the spare room, closing the door as far as it would go without shutting it, and then made his way to the front room.

"Hey." Hotch said, looking up from the book he was reading. "How is she?"

Spencer ran a hand through his hair and shrugged. "She's fine, sleeping at the moment. But I'm not sure how long she'll go without having a nightmare." His shoulder slumped as he sat down next to his lover, Spencer's back on his chest and his hands entertwining with Aaron's. "Honestly Aaron, I'm not sure how she's going to manage. She was so eager to get out of that hospital, but she's bound to go back there."

Aaron looked down at him with a frown. "How do you figure that?"

"Be serious Aaron. She wouldn't eat at that hospital, she's not going to be sleeping, the drugs are forcing her into withdrawl, and the UNSUB still has a hold on her." Spencer let out a long sigh, raising his head and looking at Aaron warmly. "But... Then again, she does have you."

"No." Aaron smiled, running his fingers lightly across Spencer's prominant cheek. "She has you. Us. And we're going to make sure she's safe and at home for as long as it matters."

Spencer's eyes widened. "A-Aaron..? Do you mean..?"

Aaron nodded. "Yes Spencer. I want us to adopt Emmy when the case is over."

Reid was still for the longest of times, to the point where Aaron begun to worry about him. Spencer was searching his superior's face for something, and Aaron wasn'r quite sure what for; but eventually he found it, launching himself at his lover and firmly pressing their lips together in a sudden frenzy of need and desire.

_With your child's eyes_  
_You are more than you seem_  
_You see into space_  
_I see in your face_  
_The places you've been_  
_The things you have learned_  
_They sit with you so beautifully_

Aaron was frozen for a moment, shocked by the sudden attack, but when Spencer's tounge found its way in between his lips he moaned at the contact. "Spencer..." He breathed, locking their lips together once more. His hand found its way to the back of Spencer's neck, pulling him closer and quickening their movements. His fingers trailed upwards, weaving into his hair and tugging his head back, cuasing Reid to yelp in surprise. but that yelp quickly transformed into a strangled whine as Hotch bit down just below his jaw, his tounge then trailing along the mark he just left on the youngest member of his team.

"A-Aaron..." Spencer whimpered, his fingers clawing at Hotch's back. "Please... More!"

"More 'what', Spencer?" He asked, his tounge still playing skillfully across Spencer's skin. "Tell me. Tell me what you want."

"Ah!" He gasped when Aaron bit down again, before quickly resuming to his tortuous licking. "I want... I want you! Please! Oh God, I want you."

"And you have me." Hotch chuckled. "You're going to have to be more specific." His hand left the back of Spencer's neck, trailing down the front of his chest, pausing at the nipples and flicking them into tight, hard buds, before moving further down and cupping Spencer through his slacks. Hotch delighted in the high-pitched squeal Reid gave, but he didn't move his hand. He just sat back on the sofa, with Spencer's legs either side of his own, and watched as his lover moved back and forth on his hand. Spencer's hands were firmly placed on Aaron's shoulders, his head thrown back, hair dishelved and wet lips parted. Moans and whines we pouring from Spencer now, all inhabitions thrown out of the window. All he cared about was reaching his release, but it was clear Aaron had other plans for him.

"A-Aaron..." He whimpered. "Please! Move!"

"No." Aaron growled. Spencer looked down at him, shocked and turned on by the amount of lust he saw clouding his lover's eyes. "If you want something..." Aaron continued. "Then you're going to have to ask for it. No! _Beg for it..._"

Spencer gasped when Hotch's hand tensed for the briefest of moments, incresing the preasure and then quickly releasing. Giving Spencer a taste of what he could be experiencing. He was beyond caring now, he just wanted to feel something! Anything! "Aaaaroonn!" He groaned, leaning forwards and taking Hotch's earlobe in between his teeth, nibbling playfully and then whispering seductivly. "I want you, and I want you now. I want to feel your mouth engulfing my hard cock, your hand piching my nipples... Aaah..!" He leaned back and demonstrated, lifting his shirt up and the doing just as he had described; taking his nipples between his thumb and forefinger, twisting and pulling. "Oh God Aaron, it feels so good..! Mmm... I want your hand going lower." He lowered his hand. "I want you to take me in your hand." He unzipped himself and pulled his swollen member from the confinements of his briefs and slacks. "Nngh! Ah! I want... I want..!" His hand was moving now, sliding along his shaft in swift needy movements.

"Tell me Spencer." Aaron grunted, his cock also free of it's restricting cloth. "Tell me what you want..."

"Nnng... Mmm... I want you! Oh God I want you now! I want your mouth, your hands, your cock... I want you inside of me, fucking me till I can't walk! I want to ride you, I want our hips slamming together and I want you to scream my name when you cum..."

_You know there's no need to hide away_  
_You know I tell the truth_  
_We are just the same_  
_I can feel everything you do_  
_Hear everything you say_  
_Even when you're miles away_  
_Cause I am me, the universe and you_

That was it!

Aaron removed Spencer's hands from his member and replaced them with his mouth. Spencer gasped as his hips instinctivly jerked forwards, and he realised couldn't control himself for much longer. Aaron's tounge ran along the slit, lilcking up the small bead of pre-come seeping from the tip, before engulfing him completely. Spencer was moving back and forth, roughly fucking Aaron's mouth without abandon. Aaron didn't care. The taste of Spencer's salty skin was almost driving him over the edge.

Eventually he pulled away, amused by the desperate whimper Spencer gave, then grabbed his hair and kissed him roughly. Reid moaned into the kiss, realising he could taste himself on his lover, and then his moan raised several pitches as he was flipped onto the sofa. Aaron was looming over him, his pupils now almost completely dialated.

"A- Aaron..." Spencer whimpered, not quite trusting the look in his lover's eyes. "Aaron, what are you thinking..?"

Hotch paused for a moment, before smirking down. "I'm thinking about you Spencer. I'm thinking about how _hot _and _tight_ you'll be when I fuck you. How long it takes for you to be whrithing on the bed and begging for more of my cock, before you're screaming my name over and over again..." Spencer's eyes rolled back and his eyelids flickered shut as a quavery moan escaped his lips; he lifted his hips and grinded roughly against Aaron, who shared the same sound. "Jesus Spencer... Such a slut for me, aren't you?" There was no reply, so Aaron reciprocated the previous movement with even more force.

"AH!" Spencer's back arched, his mouth widened with a gasp. "Oh God oh God..." He was mumbling.

"_Answer me Spencer!_" Hotch growled, pinning his lover's hands above his head. "I want you to answer me."

Spencer could tell he was deadly serious, and as curious as he was he did't want to know what punishment Aaron would dish out if he were to disobey... "I- I want you... Ungh, I want you to touch me!"

"I am touching you." He smirked.

"NO!" He yelped. "I want your tounge on me..."

_Who was Hotch to disapoint? _He leant down and took Spencer's already swollen nipple between his mouth, running his tounge along them until they grew to hardened nubs. He was basking in the little whines Spencer was giving, and decided that soont those sounds weren't enough. So he bit down sharply.

"AH!" Spencer cried. Aaron was lapping at the sore spot, tenative little licks that sent shockwaves of pleasure through Spencer's entire being. "Aaron... More, please!"

Hotch could tell that the young genius was close, _so damned close_, but he wanted this to last for as long as possible. So he slowly, tenativly moved his hand lower and lower, grasping Spencer and-.

"S- Spencer..? Aaron?"

_Just like stars burning bright_  
_Making holes in the night_  
_We are building bridges_

_You know_

_When you're on your own_  
_I'll send you a sign_  
_Just so you know_  
_I am me, the universe and you _

"Jesus!" Aaron hissed, grabbing a bathrobe and throwing it at his still rock hard lover. "Wait out there Emmy." He called out. "We'll be out in a second!" He looked to Spencer, who was blushing immmensly, and grinned. "She sure has a thing for timing, huh?"

Spencer rolled his eyes. "Oh my God..." And with that he stood up, hiding his arousal as best he could, and left to find Emmy sitting no the floor in the hallway. Her knees were drawn up to her chest, and tears clearly staining her face. "Oh Emmy, what's wrong?"

She looked up at him with her large brown eyes and sniffed. "I- I had a nightmare again. Would it be okay if I slept with you two?"

_NO! _Spencer thought. _Now is the worst possible time you could have picked! _"Of course Emmy. You're always welcome; so come on." He held his hand out and helped her stand up. "Aaron! Emmy and I are coming in, you okay..?"

"_Yeah!" _He called. _"No, wait... Yeah okay!"_

Spencer smirked as he led the young girl into the bedroom. "Where do you want to sleep?"

Emmy was wiping the tears with the backs of her hands. "Umm... The middle?" Spencer nodded at her that it was okay, so she quicly clambered onto the bed and into Aaron's arms, her head resting on his chest. "Thank you..."

"It's alright Emmy." Aaron smiled, running his hands through her hair and smiling warmly. He watched as Spencer climbed in next to Emmy and closed his eyes, basking in the darkness and silence. "Umm, Reid about earlier-?"

In the morning, Aaron." He yawned. "We'll deal with it in the morning..."

...

Emmy frowned. "Deal with what in the morning?"

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed, and I promise I will update ASAP!**

**PLEASE review! The lack of them has been bumming me out!**


	21. Sea Of Love

_Don't hate me people! I know that I haven't updated in a while, but thing's have been hectic and I KNOW that they're only going to get worse! SO I'm chnaging my chapter layouts (Sorry if you're enjoying them, but it'll give you more chapters) Insted of 3,000 4,000 words per chapter, I'm sadly HALVING that! Let me know if they're working out, or if they're not._

**_!Please review! The more I recieve the more I shall be motivated to write!_**

_Helaina OUT!_

_

* * *

_

Come with me  
My love  
To the sea  
The sea of love

I want to tell you  
how much  
I love you

Aaron had left work, only for a couple of days, but they were sure it would be enough time to allow Emmy to heal. Both emotionaly and physicaly. Spencer had wnted to stay with them as well, but Aaron knew that it would seem suspicious for the both of them to look after her... Together... Emmy couldn't see Aaron at the moment, but she was sure he was bustling about in the spare room, trying to make it more homely for her. She smiled at that, wiggled on the sofa and rested her head on her knees; knowing that they were both trying so hard to make her feel safe.

_'Nothing can do that!' _She hissed. _'You'll never be safe. Never! They'll always find us...'_

"And you'll always be there to protect me, won't you." Emmy said that as a statement, already knowing the answer.

_'Yes... I will always be there for you. Even when you don't want me.'_

Emmy gasped. "How could I ever not want you? Never say that again! Never!"

_'*sigh* Alright, I'm sorry...' _There was a small pause. _'What are we going to do Emmy?'_

Emmy frowned. "What do you mean? Aaron tidying up and then we're going to have cake."

_'No, I mean-. Wait, are we really going to have cake?'_

Emmy grinned. "Yeah! Spencer bought it here before he left for work!"

_'Will it have chocolate?'_

"Uh-huh! It's completely made of chocolate!"

_'Mmm, that sounds-. Wait, don't tempt me with cake, I was trying to say something... Damn it, what was it?'_

Emmy sighed. "You were talking about what we were going to do."

_'Oh yeah! What ARE we going to do? Beyond the cake? We can't stay here forever you know.'_

Emmy pulled her legs up tighter against herself. "I know that... But I don't want to go yet..."

_'I know sweetie... But we will soon, you know that right? Don't you remember what Master said?'_

"I remember... But not yet, alright?"

_... 'Alright, not yet. But soon.'_

Emmy took a deep breath, and then nodded. "Soon."

Do you remember  
When we met  
That's the day  
I knew you were my pet

I wanna tell you  
how much  
I love you

_Was there someone else in the appartment, or was Emmy talking to herself_? Aaron slowly stalked through the corridoor and hid around the corner from the living room.

"Yeah! Spencer bought it here before he left for work!"

Aaron raised and eyebrow. She was talking about the cake Spencer bought. But to who? She had been caught talking to someone before, when she had just awoken in the hospital bed, but they had all passed it off as her thinking out loud.

"Uh-huh! It's completely made of chocolate!"

Aaron had to stifle a laugh, especially since this was most certainly not a laughing matter. He knew for a fact that most children who had gone through severe emotional and physical abuse often conjured up some sort of imaginary friend to rely on, but when Aaron took a peek around the corner he could see that she wasn't looking in any general direction. It was mor like an internal dialouge.

"You were talking about what we were going to do."

Well that clarified that she was most certianly talking to someone, or something, but what it didn't clarify was what the intent, whoever this was, had. What did she mean by that? What was she planning..?

"I know that... But I don't want to go yet..."

Aaron froze. _She wasn't going anywhere if he had anything to do with it! _Whoever this person was, they were influencing her to leave them!

"I remember... But not yet, alright?"

Aaron let out a sigh. Well, at least she wasn't planning on leaving yet; he now had time to talk to her about whatwas going through her mind, tell her that she had a home with them. That they would keep her safe at all times.

"Soon."

* * *

Emmy had always thought about the childern she had lost over the years... She thought about what had happened if only one of them survived. Only one...

Even if she had been locked in her room the entire time, she would have protected them. She would have given them her blanket when it was cold, her food when they were hungry, and her love even though she had such little to give.

Master had given her nothing over the years, absolutely nothing... But if he had blessed her with a child, then he would've done at least one good thing in his life. He would've given her one thing to live fore, to fight for.

She thought that everything would be attoned for if she had given birth to one of her lost children.

But Master wasn't that kind.

Life wasn't that kind.

It left Emmy wondering one thing, and one thing alone:

_What had she left to live for?_

Come with me  
My love  
To the sea  
the sea of love

I wanna tell you  
How much  
I love you

* * *

**The song today waaaas: Sea Of Love, by Cat Power!**

**Please don't forget to review ;D I love them just as much as Emmy loves her chocolate cake! **

**Well... Almost as much!**


	22. LDF

**Hey guys, sorry for this taking so long, but things have been piling up and now i'm attempting to manage my time and write some more for you lovely people! my reviews have been low, which was one of the reasons i stopped, but since i wrote my story more and more people have been enjoying them! Thank you to those people, you know who you are :-)**

**ALSO! I now have a twitter page where i will post my random ramblings and, well, it's kinda like my diary. :-) I hope you soon follow me and i have given you the link below PLEASE do have a look and follow if you enjoy. its short but, hey, i'm working on it!**

******twitter(dot com)/HelainaBlake**

**Hope you enjoy this story and i hope to hear from all of you soon! This is a special chapter, just for you guys ;-)**

**HelainaOUT!**

* * *

Why am I the weird guy  
Who always sits alone  
Why do I care  
When no one calls me on the phone  
I've grown complacent, no one knows I have feelings too  
And I feel this way especially when I'm with you

The girl had just been wandering through the small amount of woodland just behind her house, when it hit her. She searched everywhere, but it wasn't there... So she did the only thing she could do: She sat down and cried. Her dad was working late that evening, so she had been left to microwave her dinner and amuse herself. She opted for putting her food in the fridge and exploring the unknown! She didn't mind being left alone, she preferred it actually. The time gave her an oppertunity to have some fun and discover her own independence.

Another reason being the fact she would be on her own. With her dad not anywhere near her. She hated herself for that; he was her dad, she was meant to love him... But she couldn't. All she could do was feel hate towards the man that created her.

"Hey..." The young girl looked up in surprise, to see a boy, not much older than she was, looking down at her withbewilderment. "Are you okay?"

The young girl said nothing, but shook her head erratically. Her mother had always taught her not to talk to strangers, so she didn't. Talk to them, that is.

"Well... What'swrong? Are you hurt?"

She shook her head again and reached into her pocket, pulling out a small chain that had been on her neck earlier.

"Oh! Did you lose your pendant?" She nodded her head. "Do you want me to help you find it?"

The little girl looked at him in wonder and smiled broadly, nodding her head happily.

"Okay. So... What was it of?" The boy asked.

The girl lifted her hands and touched her index fingers and thumbs together.

"The boy looked at it for a moment. "A heart?" She nodded. "Right, okay! So where abouts where you when you lost it? Can you remember?" She pointed off in a random direction, and then they both headed off in search for the small heart pendant.

You make me feel alone  
You make me feel like a long distance phone call  
You make me feel alone when I'm with you  
You make me feel alone

It was getting dark now, and it was clear that the young boy was beginning to feel a little uneasy. He wanted to help the girl, but he just thought he wouldn't be able to find anything in this light! Especially considering there was none!

He closed his eyes for a moment and rubbed them for a moment or two, trying to think of a way to find this as quickly as possible. He just hated to see girls cry...

"Woah!" He jumped, covering his eyes from the new bright light that suddenly filled his vision. It moved away and the boy slowly looked up.

The young girl was holding a large flashlight, which she had most probably fished out from her bag, and was searching the area thoroughly.

The boy saw something that caught his attention from the corner of his eye. "Hey, give me that for a second please." She handed him the flashlight and he wandered over to the unknown object that had caught his eye.

He put the flashlight on the ground, but with the light directed at the area of ground he was searching, and started to brush leaves around.

"Hey!" He grinned, picking up the light and turning around to face the girl. "I found it!"

I could try to make you recognize  
That my pleading eyes ain't asking for that much  
They're asking can I touch you

You make me feel alone when I'm with you  
You make me feel alone when I'm with you

The young girl jumped in the air, clapping in the air, before taking in from the young boy and encasing him in a tight embrace.

"Omph!" He gasped, patting her back a couple of times until she backed off with a smile still on her face. "There you go, all better now?"

She nodded gleefully, putting her pendant in her pocket and hugging him again.

"Good." He smiled, ruffling her dark hair playfully. "So... Do you want me to walk you home?"

In just a second her whole demeanor changed. Her face dropped, as did her shoulders, while she shook her head.

"Okay, I don't have to walk you home. But can I at least walk you out of these woods? I don't really want to leave you here on your own..."

She relaxed just a little and took his hand. The young boy looked at her small hand in his own, and smiled. "Okay, lets get going."

The forest wasn't very think, probably because it was in such a large city, but it was nice none-the-less. When they reached the edge of it, the young boy was almost sad to let her hand go.

"Okay, well, maybe I'll see you again. Be more careful with your things, you may not find it next time!"

He was about to turn to leave, when h=a small hand gripped the back of his vest. The young girl was looking up at him, but motioned for him to go down to her level. He complied, and she whispered gently in his ear: "What's your name?"

"Spencer." He whispered back. "Spencer Reid."

She leant towards him and placed a small kiss on his cheek. "Thank you."

He straightened up and smiled down at her. "Any time." He paused for a moment. "Can I ask you something?"

She nodded.

"What's your name..?"

Well, even wallflowers need some water  
And some tender care  
Even wallflowers need some water  
And some tender care

* * *

The song used here was LDF by 100 Monkeys!

Hope you enjoyed, and please don't forget to check my twitter!

Reviews pretty please!


End file.
